California University
by Atomik27
Summary: Una carta llega a la agencia policial enviando a Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo de regreso a un caso de La Desaparición de Sabannah Parks. Para eso, tendrán que viajar a California y mezclarse en una prestigiosa academia de arte. No solo viven la experiencia de ir a una escuela, sino encuentran los sentimientos que habían tenido guardados durante tanto tiempo. Humanizada
1. Un Trato a las afueras del Kabala

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Tal y como lo prometí... esta es la historia de la cual me he estado preparando por laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo...  
En mi blog puse que ya lo tenía listo... pero solo algunos diálogos... aun me faltaba armar el rompecabezas con el caso... y la idea vino a mi... mientras comia una Hamburgueza.**

**Pero que hamburgueza tan efectiva!**

**En fin... el descanzo que me tomé fue muy largo... y eso que aun no acababa de terminar mi fic de IceAge, pero... promesas son promesas. En mi fic numero... 2 o 3, prometí que iba a escribir uno, pero humanizado. Y aquí esta! ENJOY!**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar  
PD: No sé por qué pongo esto si... bueno, ya no son pinguinos en mi historia...=D**

* * *

**Cap.1: Un Trato a las afueras del Kabala**

Era un sábado por la noche en Nueva York, en una calle de mal vivir; al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban, el aspecto de las calles dejaba mucho por desear, basura en todos lados, las gracias de los perros en casa poste, vagabundos en cada esquina y ebrios peleando por un pedazo de pan del basurero. Eran la 1 am de la madrugada, las calles tenían un aspecto de estar desiertas, sin embargo había algunas personas… de mal vivir, caminando por allí y haciendo algunos ruidos. En el medio de la calle había un bar: El Kabala. No sabían porqué el nombre, pero era un hecho de quienes asistían allí, puros rufianes y futuros criminales, todos dirigidos por Hans, un frailecillo fugitivo de la ley que, por cierto, era dueño del bar. De este salían dos individuos sospechosos, ambos eran robustos y uno de ellos traía un maletín.

**Individuo1:** A qué hora llega?

**Individuo2:** (saca un celular, ultima tecnología) Dijo a las 00 horas, ya son las 1am

**Individuo1:** Espero que traiga lo que prometió, de lo contrario lo mato

Pronto una limosina negra llego y de ella salió un tipo con ropa oscura, su gran abrigo y sombrero cubría su rostro. Era robusto, pero no tanto como los otros dos; sin embargo parecía tener más poder que ellos.

**Individuo1:** Llegas tarde!

**X:** Les dije que me esperaran DENTRO del bar! Saben cuan peligroso es que alguien nos vea aquí charlando!

**Individuo1:** No somos tontos, quien estaría aquí a estas horas?! Además, los ebrios de este bar con las justas recuerdan que fueron al baño hace 5 minutos

**X:** Espero, por tu bien, que NADIE nos este espiando. NADIE!

Pobres… no sabían que apenas diez metros de ellos estaban los 4 agentes policiales más importantes de todo Nueva York, escondidos tras unos arbustos cuyas hojas estaban marchitándose. El alcalde había prometido poner más áreas verdes, pero esa promesa solo duró un par de semanas. En fin, nadie se tomó la molestia de continuar con el proyecto y… los arbustos marchitados ayudaban con el feo aspecto de esa calle en las noches.

Nuestros agentes habían colocado pequeños micrófonos y cámaras ocultas en todo el bar y sus afueras. A parte de eso, disponían de un micrófono de audio de alto alcance para poder escuchar mejor la conversación de los sospechosos.

**Skipper:** Kowalski, análisis!

**Kowalski:** (viendo por unos binoculares) Hmm… esos dos hombres robustos que salieron del bar son Bada y Bing, guardaespaldas de Hans, conocidos por utilizar métodos de tortura bastante ortodoxos.

**Skipper:** Qué hay del otro? El de la limosina

**Kowalski:** No lo sé, Skipper. No puedo ver su rostro… Aunque me parece bastante familiar…

**Cabo:** Si… a mi también se me hace conocido… más que todo por la voz.

**Skipper:** Quien crees que sea? Rico?

**Rico:** No she

**Kowalski:** Sea quien fuese está ofreciendo una incomparable suma de dinero por el contenido del maletín.

**Skipper:** Cuanto?!

**Kowalski:** 50 mil billones de dólares, Skipper.

**Skipper:** Para qué Hans necesitaría todo ese dinero?

Sin contestar, los cuatro agentes vuelven a ver a los sospechosos. Bada sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un periódico y se lo mostró al hombre que había salido de la limosina. Este tomó el periódico, vio la portada y comenzó a gruñir…

**X:** De dónde sacaron eso!

**Bada:** Lo tenemos guardado desde año pasado

**Bing:** Sabemos lo que hicieron, mi'emano.

**X:** (arruga el periódico y lo tira al basurero) Yo no hice nada, y eso no es asunto de ustedes!

**Bing:** Eso depende de ti. Si no cumples con tu parte del trato

**X:** Ok, dame el maletín y te doy lo que te prometí

**Bing:** Eh, eh, eh… esto no es así. Damos lo que nos prometiste.

**X:** Qué acaso no confían en mí?

**Bada:** Los 50 mil, ahora!

El del sombrero les entregó un maletín, Bada y Bing lo abrieron para cerciorarse si el dinero estaba allí y que no fuera una mala jugada. El dinero estaba allí, 50 mil billones de dólares en billetes nuevos.

**X:** Pueden contarlo si quieren. No me importa con tal de que me den el maletín con los dispositivos.

**Bada:** Bien, un trato es un trato.

**Bing:** (le entrega el maletín) Más te vale no habernos engañado

**Bada:** Porque DE LO CONTRARIO… (Le muestra otro periódico con la misma noticia en la portada) Tú y tu jefe no podrán salirse con la suya fácilmente, ME OISTE!

**X:** (abriendo el maletín) Claro…

Dentro del maletín había varios dispositivos electrónicos. El agente Kowalski era un amante de la ciencia y podría jurar que dentro del maletín había aparatos importantes y de alta tecnología… pero para su sorpresa, y de los otros agentes, lo único electrónico que contenía eran celulares táctiles.

**Skipper:** Esto debe ser una broma. Tanto misterio y dinero para unos simples celulares?

**Rico:** Ke'stupio ("que estúpido")

**Kowalski:** (mirando por los binoculares) Espera un momento…

**Cabo:** Qué pasa?

**Kowalski:** Esos son… ST-Phones…

**Skipper:** En español?!

**Kowalski:** Son celulares con la más alta tecnología japonesa, con más de 200GB de memoria, aplicaciones de rastreo, mapas, cámara de foto y video de alto alcance con la más alta resolución, y entre otras aplicaciones más, sin mencionar que cuenta con Internet satelital.

**Cabo:** Pero esos se ven como el ST-Phone que tiene Mis. Perkis

Mis. Perkis era la recepcionista del departamento de policía, y la encargada de ayudarlos en sus investigaciones, pasándoles ciertas informaciones y sucesos que los ayudaban a resolver su caso, después de todo no quería que los jóvenes agentes fracasaran… y mucho menos su novio, Rico.

Nuestros agentes no solo eran los mejores en todo Nueva York, sino también los más jóvenes. Skipper, el líder, tenía 20 años de edad junto con Kowalski, su teniente; y Rico, el experto en armas. Cabo tenía apenas 16 años, era el más joven, pero también era muy hábil en ciertas cosas… por ahora solo estaba en entrenamiento.

**Kowalski:** Este no es cualquier ST-Phone, Cabo… Es el nuevo. El ST-Phone Z1000. Aun no ha salido a la venta… ni si quiera en Japón.

**Cabo:** Quieres decir que… lo han robado?

**Kowalski:** Seguro los va a vender a un alto precio

**Skipper:** Imposible. Cuantos ST-Phones hay en el maletín? 15? 30? 100? Hans no es idiota. Porque dárselo al sujeto de la limo por 50 mil billones, si puede ganar más de eso vendiendo los ST-Phones robados de forma ilegal?! Esto no me huele bien…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito…

**X:** Wally Dully?! Eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió?!

**Bing:** Lo escuchamos en una serie de TV mi'emano. Y nadie sospecharía de un tipo con nombre ridículo

**X:** Ah! Idiotas!

**Bada:** Hey! Mucho cuidado con tus palabras, sabes perfectamente con quienes estas tratando

**X:** Es qué… Wally Dully? Page una gran suma de dinero por un pasaporte falso y… ME PONEN UN NOMBRE RIDÍCULO?!

**Bada:** El trato no decía nada de eso (se retira junto con Bing)

**X:** Ah! Me las van a pagar!

El hombre sube a su limosina y se va, sin la más mínima idea de que los 4 mejores agentes de Nueva York habían escuchado su conversación. Nuestros agentes salen de su escondite, el líder se acerca al basurero, recoge el periódico que el hombre de negro tiró y volvió con sus compañeros.

**Skipper:** (Por celular) Mis. Perkins? Averigüe el vuelo de un tal… Wally Dully. Quiero un grupo de oficiales en el aeropuerto. Rápido!

_**Mis. Perkins:** Skipper… no aparece nada sobre Wally Dully. Solo hay un Wally Monroe, un niño de 12 años._

**Skipper:** Mierda!

_**Mis. Perkins:** Al menos podrías decirme a donde va?_

**Cabo:** Qué es esto? (señalando el periódico)

Skipper lo desdobla y ve la portada: Sabannah Parks, hallan cuerpo de chica desaparecida, California 2012.

_**Mis. Perkins:** Skipper?_

**Skipper:** California… y… Mis. Perkins?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Si?_

**Skipper:** Averigua todo sobre el caso de Sabannah Parks…

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció?**

**Quien será el hombre de la limo? Para qué Hans quiere tanto dinero? De que serie sacaron el nombre Wally Dully? y quién es Sabannah Parks?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	2. Interrogando a la Prima

**Hola!**

**Bueno... antes de seguir con la historia quiero decir que... es la primera historia que escribo con caps muy largos. Bueno... al menos para mi. Pero no hablo de solo los caps... sino también la duración de los hechos... aun sigo armando el rompecabezas en mi mente... y sé a lo que quiero llegar...pero me gusta enredar un poco más las cosas...=)  
Así que espero que sean pacientes y... bueno tambien que sean pacientes con lo que respecta al tiempo de actualización =)**

**Pero voy a tratar de publikar cada semana... si no es asi... por lo menos voy a seguir con mis reseñas en mi blog**

* * *

**Cap.2: Interrogando a la Prima**

Nuestros agentes estaban en la sede policial, en la oficina de Skipper. Era temprano y estaban empacando algunas cosas. El individuo había viajado a California de último minuto con su pasaporte falso y ahora ellos tenían que ir tras él. El problema era… cómo encontrarlo?

**Mis. Perkins:** (entrando a la oficina) Skipper!

**Skipper:** Uhm?

**Mis. Perkins:** Encontré información sobre Sabannah Parks. Era hija de Joe Parks, un millonario productor y director de toda California; y Tiana Parks, la más grade abogada de todo California. (Le entrega un archivo) Sabannah desapareció en el 2011 y un año después, en la misma fecha, encontraron su cuerpo en un acantilado. Nadie supo quien fue el culpable.

**Skipper:** Igual que ese juego… dime, no estaban en una fiesta en el salón de baile junto al candelabro?

**Rico:** Hey! No le aves ashí ("no le hables así")

**Skipper:** Ok, perdón. Pero necesito más información. Por qué Bada y Bing amenazaron al sujeto con esta noticia

**Kowalski:** Tal vez porque es culpable

**Skipper:** (sarcasmo) Oh… en serio? No soy idiota, Kowalski! Esto no está bien… nada encaja… asesinato… California… ST-Phones? Y por qué Hans quería tanto dinero?

**Kowalski:** Creo que esta vez Hans esta fuera de esto, Skipper

**Skipper:** O… eso es lo que quiere…

**Cabo:** Entonces…?

**Kowalski:** Lo econtre!

**Skipper:** Qué pasa?

**Kowalski:** Mira esto (señala la pantalla del computador) La Universidad de Arte de California. Ganadora de las olimpiadas de animación del 2010: Sabannah Parks, capitana de animadoras.

**Skipper:** Con que la universidad de Arte de California, no?

**Cabo:** En qué estas pensando, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Chicos… nos infiltraremos en esa universidad…

**Kowalski:** Seremos… alumnos?

**Skipper:** Exactumundo!

**Kowalski:** Sabes que tienes que pasar por una audición antes de entrar, verdad?

**Miss. Perkins:** Eso déjamelo a mi

**Kowalski:** Qué hay del hospedaje?

**Skipper:** Tranquilo… tengo mis propios contactos…

* * *

**Priscilla:** Primo!

El contacto de Skipper era su prima Priscilla, era perfecta, puesto a que ella era de confianza y… también era alumna de la Universidad de Arte de California.

**Skipper:** Hola, Priscy!

**Priscilla:** Qué gusto verte de nuevo, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe

**Skipper:** No traje ningún recuerdo, Priscy…

**Priscilla:** No voy a ayudarte a subir tus maletas

**Skipper:** Ya me siento en familia…

**Kowalski:** Hola, Priscilla

**Rico:** HOLA!

**Priscilla:** Hola chicos! Qué alegría volver a verlos a ustedes también.

**Skipper:** Ellos tampoco trajeron recuerdos, Priscy

Priscilla puso cara molesta. Era comprensible, ella tenía 19 años pero siempre había sido muy apegada a Skipper y sus amigos, los conocía desde la primera vez que viajó a Nueva York. Cuando tenía 15 años descubrió a su primo en una de sus misiones, fue allí cuando Skipper le dijo que era un agente en entrenamiento y la hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto, lo cual hizo.

**Cabo:** Tranquila, Priscilla… yo traje algo para ti

**Priscilla:** Oww… siempre lindo y amable… Tú deberías ser mi primo y no ese amargado y paranoico

**Skipper:** Hey!

Nuestros agentes se instalaron en un cuarto, Priscilla vivía con sus padres, pero ellos habían ido a África por razones de trabajo. Esto le convenía mucho a Skipper, pues sus tíos no tenían la más remota idea de que él era agente como su padre y su abuelo. Los únicos en su familia que sabían esto eran su padre, su madre, su abuelo y, obviamente, su prima.

**Priscilla:** Y… que nueva misión tienen ahora

**Skipper:** Sabes que es confidencial

**Priscilla:** Oh, por favor! Soy tu prima… y… te estoy dejando hospedarte con tus amigos aquí en mi casa

**Skipper:** La casa de tus padres (corrigió) Y ellos no lo saben

**Priscilla:** Exacto! No lo saben porque guardo muy bien tu secreto. Puedes decirme, y lo sabes

**Skipper:** Eso era cuando aun eras pequeña

**Priscilla:** Tenía 15, y nos contábamos todo. Por qué… oh… ya sé que pasa aquí. No quieres contarme porque sigues molesto por haber rechazado a ir a la escuela militar al igual que tú…

**Skipper:** Qué…? Eso no es cierto…

**Priscilla:** Entonces pruébalo

**Skipper:** No creo que-

**Priscilla:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Vamos, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

**Skipper:** Bien… eso quería escuchar. Kowalski!

El teniente cierra la puerta del cuarto de Skipper y todos se quedan mirando a Priscilla. Ella ya comenzaba a asustarse. "_Por qué rayos cierran la puerta_" pensaba.

**Skipper:** Priscy, por favor siéntate… tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte

**Priscilla:** Wou, wou, wou… alto ahí. Qué está pasando?

**Skipper:** Tranquila, es asusto policial

**Priscilla:** No puede ser, piensas que soy sospechosa!

**Skipper:** Qué?! No!

**Priscilla:** Entonces?

**Kowalski:** Recibimos una carta hace dos noches

**Skipper:** Nos condujo al Bar de Hans

**Priscilla:** Hans? El frailecillo Hans? Tu enemigo?

**Skipper:** Él mismo. Vimos a dos de sus hombres hablando con un sujeto. Habían hecho un trato

**Priscilla:** Y…?

**Skipper:** 50 mil billones de dólares, Priscy

**Kowalski:** A cambio, el sujeto no identificado recibió un maletín con dispositivos de comunicación

**Priscilla:** Te refieres a los celulares?

**Kowalski:** ST-Phones… los nuevos

**Priscilla:** Aun no han salido a la venta

**Skipper:** Exacto!

**Priscilla:** Wow… pero… que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

El líder sacó la portada de periódico que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y se lo mostró a su prima, quien al verla su expresión cambió. Parecía triste.

**Skipper:** La conoces?

**Priscilla:** (con un hilo de voz) Es… Sabannah Parks

**Skipper:** Eso ya lo sé! Su nombre está escrito en la portada!

**Kowalski:** Sabemos que asistía a tu universidad

**Priscilla:** Si… asistía…

**Kowalski:** Lo sabemos

**Cabo:** Puedes darnos más información sobre ella?

**Priscilla:** Lo siento… pero… no quiero hablar de eso, y mucho menos hoy

**Skipper:** Esto es importante, Priscilla!

**Priscilla:** No quiero hablar de eso, no hoy!

**Skipper:** Por qué!

**Priscilla:** Por qué…! Porque hoy… hoy se cumple un año más de su desaparición y muerte

**Skipper:** Sabes… lo que pasó ese día?

**Priscilla:** Qué es esto? Me van a interrogar? Ya me interrogaron dos veces el año pasado… no acepto una tercera.

**Skipper:** No era que nos contábamos todo? Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**Priscilla:** Salió en el periódico, no es cierto?! Hallaron su cuerpo el año pasado. En el 'aniversario' de su desaparición.

**Kowalski:** Pero nadie sabe quién es el culpable

**Priscilla:** Y qué?! Ustedes van a hallarlo?

**Skipper:** El sujeto que recibió los ST-Phones, estaba involucrado. Y esta aquí, en California con un nombre falso: Wally Dully

**Priscilla:** Wally Dully? En serio?

**Kowalski:** Es posible que el culpable o los demás involucrados estén en tu universidad

**Skipper:** Buscando a su próxima víctima…

**Kowalski:** Lo importante es que nos mantengamos cerca de las amigas más cercanas de Sabannah

**Priscilla:** Cómo?

**Skipper:** Nos ayudarás a inscribirnos en tu universidad. Compartiremos clases con ellas, aunque sea por turno

**Priscilla:** Necesitan una audición

**Skipper:** Eso déjaselos a los policías. Mis. Perkins-

**Rico:** Me noia ("mi novia")

**Skipper:** Si… su novia… te enviará información hoy a las 1900 horas

**Kowalski:** (con un anotador y lápiz) Podrías… darnos los nombres de las chicas que paraban con Sabannah?

**Priscilla:** Claro… Eran cuatro: Stacy y Becky Harris… son gemelas, pero viven separadas desde el divorcio de sus padres. Son bien unidas.

**Skipper:** Bien… buscaremos más información sobre ellas

**Kowalski:** Otra amiga?

**Priscilla:** Si… es… Marlene Parks, más que una amiga es… su hermana

**Todos:** Hermana?

**Priscilla:** Si…

**Skipper:** Podría ser la próxima… o la culpable…

**Priscilla:** Qué?

**Skipper:** Vamos… ya sabes. No me digas que no has oído de la envidia y celos hacia un familiar. Podría ser tan culpable como inocente

**Priscilla y Cabo:** Y la paranoia regresó…

**Skipper:** No le quitaremos el ojo de encima

**Kowalski:** Bueno… van tres, falta una. Quien es la cuarta?

**Priscilla:** Bueno, pues… yo…

* * *

**Tan, tan, tan, TAN!**  
**Priscilla tambien era amiga de Sabannah... quien será la próxima víctima? Cuanto esta el pasaje para transportar paranoias de Nueva York a California?**

**No te pierdas el próximo capítulo...=)**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	3. Una Noche en el Parque

**Hola, aqui les traigo otro nuevo capitulo...=)**

******Bueno... les dire que... no voy a poder estar actualizando rápido esta historia como ustedes quieren... pero tengo una cortada, lo prometo  
Ya comenzaron mis clases y... bueno... son 11 cursos, más la academia de ingles en las tardes, teatro los jueves y viernes, sabados de trabajo en la tienda de mi tía (quiero un nuevo cel) y mis clases de la igle... espero que no me dé migraña**

* * *

**Cap.3: Una Noche en el Parque**

El ambiente en el cuarto de hospedaje de Skipper se puso tenso, un poco más y se podía tocar la tensión con los dedos. Priscilla había sido una de las amigas de la desaparecida y fallecida Sabannah Parks, estaba en peligro tanto como las otras amigas.

Priscilla les contó todo lo que sabía sobre la desaparición de Sabannah, había sido en una fiesta de fin de año en casa de Julien King, un chico orgulloso, popular y amante de las fiestas. A la mitad de la fiesta ella salió por un momento pero nunca regresó. Todas pensaban que se había ido directo a casa o estaba en casa de alguna otra amiga, lo más probable era el primer caso. Al día siguiente, su hermana, Marlene, había llegado con una escolta de guardaespaldas a la universidad, Sabannah no estaba en casa… y no contestaba el celular, había desaparecido. Tres días después de esperar que volviera a casa, la policía hizo un seguimiento e interrogó a cada una de las amigas de la desaparecida. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Un año después encontraron su cuerpo y Marlene dejó de ir a la universidad y se fue de viaje por un año para airarse un poco, pero ya estaba de vuelta e iba a continuar con sus estudios. Así que nuestros agentes tenían que ponerse en acción. Priscilla había llamado a todas sus amigas diciendo que su primo se había ofrecido a llevarlas a la universidad durante todo el tiempo que se quedara, de esa forma ellos podrían convivir con ellas y cuidarlas de cualquier sospechoso, o según el pensamiento de Skipper, averiguar si una de ellas tuvo algo que ver con el asunto en cuestión.

Era de noche y Skipper había salido a dar una caminata, quería explorar el lugar. Estaba en un parque viendo como los californianos del distrito sacaban a sus perros a un paseo nocturno, y como las parejas o grupos de amigos charlaban y reían. En el mismo parque estaba una chica pelirroja con altos tacones y un atuendo que… podría decirse que era el más costoso, estaba paseando a su perro mientras hablaba por celular.

**Kitka:** (Hablando por celular) Lo sé! Y su lápiz labial barato tampoco la ayudaba a lucir mejor. En serio, debería haber policías especiales que controlen el acceso de perdedoras a California…

_**Doris:** (por celular) No crees que exageras?_

**Kitka:** (Hablando por celular) Exagerar es ponerte brillo en las pestañas, Doris.

_**Doris:** (por celular) Ay Dios… Kitka, eres todo un caso._

**Kitka:** …

_**Doris:** (por celular) Kitka?_

**Kitka:** (Hablando por celular) Sabes que más debe de existir? Un detector de chicos apuestos en el celular. No me odies, pero estoy viendo a un chico muy lindo en este momento

_**Doris:** (por celular) Uuu… Descripción?_

**Kitka:** (Hablando por celular) Alto, pelo negro, ojos azules y viste una chaqueta negra… hmmm… todo un chico malo.

_**Doris:** (por celular) Uuu… eso lo hace más excitante_

**Kitka:** (Hablando por celular) Y lo mejor de todo… es que esta solo… no le haría daño un poco de compañía verdad?

_**Doris:** (por celular) Llamando a la doctora Kitka… tenemos a un chico malo que necesita urgentemente una dama de compañía._

**Kitka:** (Hablando por celular) Tengo que colgar, me voy de casería ahora

_**Doris:** (por celular) Diviértete…_

Kitka cuelga el celular y se dirige hacia el supuesto chico malo que estaba sentado en una banca del parque, quien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Skipper.

**Kitka:** Puedo sentarme aquí

**Skipper:** (sarcástico) Qué es tu banca favorita?

**Kitka:** Por qué el sarcasmo, chico malo?

**Skipper:** Tal vez porque hay como dos bancas vacías por allá y… tú vienes aquí.

**Kitka:** Qué eres? Policía?

**Skipper:** No… solo… no confío en nadie, y mucho menos de un desconocido

**Kitka:** Pues eso se puede arreglar. Soy Kitka.

**Skipper:** Supongo que ahora esperas que me presente, no?

**Kitka:** Hmm… el chico malo es sitico.

**Skipper:** Me llamo… Jake

**Kitka:** Hmm… y dime Jake, cómo es que no te vi antes por aquí?

**Skipper:** Estoy de visita

**Kitka:** Oww… que lastima. Por cuánto tiempo?

**Skipper:** Eres una chica muy curiosa

**Kitka:** Solo quiero saber

**Skipper:** Bueno… yo también quiero saber más de ti

**Kitka:** En serio?

**Skipper:** En qué escuela vas?

**Kitka:** Qué? Quieres recogerme a la salida?

Fue ahí donde Skipper se dio cuenta… Estaba coqueteando con una chica sin saberlo. Él nunca había hecho... bueno, si lo había hecho, pero siempre tenía un fin, sus coqueteos siempre eran para sacar información u otro asunto policial. Esta vez era diferente, ella no tenía nada que ver con el caso.

**Kitka:** Estudio en la Universidad de Arte de California

**Skipper:** (sorprendido) En serio?

**Kitka:** Que puedo decir? Soy linda, rica… y muy talentosa.

**Skipper:** Mi prima también estudia allí

**Kitka:** En serio? Quién es?

**Skipper:** Priscilla Parker

**Kitka:** En serio? No sabía que Priscilla era tu prima

**Skipper:** La conoces?

**Kitka:** Por supuesto! Es una gran chica, me cae tan bien… tú también me caes bien.

Kitka se acerco un poco más a Skipper, estaban a 3 centímetros de distancia hasta que el celular de Skipper comenzó a sonar. Era Mis. Perkins

**Skipper:** Lo siento, tengo que irme

**Kitka:** Te perdono si me prometes que nos volveremos a ver

**Skipper:** Llevaré a Priscilla y sus amigas a la universidad mañana, tal vez quieras ir.

**Kitka:** Genial…

**Skipper:** Ok, nos vemos entonces.

El agente se levanto de la banca y se fue caminando mientras contestaba el celular.

**Skipper:** Qué pasa, Mis. Perkins?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Es Hans!_

**Skipper:** Qué pasa con él?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Tal como dijiste, enviamos a un grupo de policías a interrogarlos, mostrándoles el video que grabaste donde recibía el dinero._

**Skipper:** Qué dice Hans en su defensa?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Hans ya no tiene el dinero_

**Skipper:** Qué!

_**Mis. Perkins:** Dice que tenía una deuda pendiente de 4 mil dólares, que más los intereses daba 40 mil billones._

**Skipper:** Idiota! Seguro se quedó con los 10 mil sobrantes

_**Mis. Perkins:** Exacto._

**Skipper:** Mis. Perkins, donde está el dinero ahora?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Fue recibido en el Hotel Aloja en Hawai, hasta ahora nadie sabe por quién, solo saben que una chica fue la que recibió el paquete con los billetes y luego se fue._

**Skipper:** Cómo era?

_**Mis. Perkins:** El botones no la recuerda muy bien, solo nos dijo que era su último día en el hotel y que su cabello era lacio y de color chocolate._

**Skipper:** No te dijo nada más?

_**Mis. Perkins:** No. Espera! Dijo que era joven… de unos 19 o 20 años._

**Skipper:** Ok. Oye, lo del asunto de ingresar a la Universidad de California?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Ya está cubierto, me contacte con tu prima hace unas horas, muy simpática, por cierto. Hemos puesto sus horarios haciendo que, por lo menos, uno de ustedes este en el mismo salón que esas chicas._

**Skipper:** Excelente. En qué nos puso Priscilla?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Pues… a Rico lo puso en efectos especiales, sabes que le gustan esas cosas de colores y las grandes explosiones, pero tranquilo que no va a hacer estallar nada, todo son puros efectos para conciertos y obras de teatro._

**Skipper:** Me parece bien

_**Mis. Perkins:** A Kowalski… bueno, fue algo difícil, pero lo puse en la misma categoría que Rico, así podrá estar con sus experimentos y arreglando los aparatos que usan allí. Además le han dado un trabajo de tutor para los más jóvenes como Cabo. Kowalski va a ser un profesor de Matemáticas y Ciencias_

**Skipper:** Seguro estará feliz.

_**Mis. Perkins:** Para Cabo, fue muy sencillo. Con esa cara adorable que tiene, sin duda alguna nació para el modelaje._

**Skipper:** Qué hay de mi?

_**Mis. Perkins:** Bueno, eso lo eligió tu prima. Te puso en…_

* * *

**Wow.. Kitka, eres una... no voy a decir nada. En qué le habrá inscrito Priscilla a Skipper?**

**Quieren adelanto? Pues visiten mi blog, no puedo poner enlaces porque FF lo borra... pero pueden buscarlo en Google como "Claro de Luna Atomik 27"**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	4. Las Amigas Fashionistas

**Hello guys...!**

**Si, si, si... sé lo que estan pensando... cuando demonios va a salir Marlene?!  
Tranquilos que en este cap hace su aparición... y de qué forma...**

**Quiero decir que este cap fue inspirado en la película The Clique, si no la han visto... se las recomiendo...;D**

**Bueno... ya me cayo... es solo que este cap me encanta...  
Ok, ok... yo me callo y uds leen...=D**

* * *

**Cap.4: Las Amigas Fashionistas**

**Skipper:** Actuación y canto?!

En estos momentos deseaba no haber puesto su inscripción en manos de su prima.

**Priscilla:** Oye, eres un agente encubierto, debes de admitir que elegí bien

El líder no dijo nada, solo se limitó a cerrar bien la puerta de la casa. Ya era de día y tenía que ir a su primer día como estudiante en la Universidad de Arte de California., no sin antes recoger a las amigas de su prima en una Miniband.

Priscilla dio una mirada al auto y se quedó en seco. Allí estaba una chica pelirroja sentada en el asiento delantero del vehículo. Era Kitka.

**Priscilla:** Qué hace ella aquí?

**Skipper:** Ah! La conocí ayer, también va a tu universidad

**Priscilla:** Si, eso ya lo sé, pero- Espera! Desde cuando la conoces?

**Skipper:** Desde ayer en la noche

**Priscilla:** Qué! Eres el agente más paranoico de la galaxia entera y… de la nada invitas a Kitka Rotward a venir con nosotros?

**Skipper:** Qué? Es tu amiga no?

**Priscilla:** Que asistamos a la misma universidad no significa que seamos amigas. Es más, es todo lo contrario

**Skipper:** Oh, por favor, no puede ser tan malo.

**Priscilla:** Acaso estas demente! Ella fue dominada a la más zorra en la preparatoria. Dime… acaso te acostaste con ella anoche?

**Skipper:** Qué?! No!

**Priscilla:** Entonces por qué está aquí?

**Skipper:** Ok, lo siento, pensé que también era amiga tuya. Dijo que se conocían

**Priscilla:** Obvio, como no conocerla si para en todas partes coqueteando y acostándose con todos. Todos la detestan! Si mis amigas la ven sentada allí ni si quiera van a subir al auto.

**Skipper:** Oye, ya cálmate. Te prometo que será solo esta vez.

**Priscilla:** Más te vale. Porque de lo contrario me sentiré obligada a tomar el autobús!

Skipper se sentó en el asiento del conductor junto con Kitka, mientras los demás estaban atrás. Para ser una MiniBand tenía bastante espació. Estaba dividido en tres, los dos asientos de adelante; un asiento largo en la parte del centro, donde estaba Priscilla con los asientos reservados para sus amigas; y otro igual pero un poco más atrás, donde estaban Kowalski, Rico y Cabo. Era casi imposible de creer que todavía tenía maletera.

Se dirigieron a la primera dirección. La casa de Stacy. Era una gran casa de tres pisos, chimenea, dos balcones y una cochera, tenía grandes ventanales y un gran patio delantero. A los lados de la puerta habían dos estatuas de perros guardianes, oh esperen… uno de ellos si era real. El perro comenzó a ladrar y en ese momento salió Stacy. Una chica pelirroja usando un vestido verde opaco con una chaqueta larga negra y unos botines negros, sin olvidar de las joyas que llevaba puestas y el bolso que traía en la mano izquierda.

"_Acaso van a un desfile de modas?"_ se preguntaba Skipper, Priscilla y Kitka también vestían como para ir a una sesión de fotos.

**Stacy:** Te lo juro, las famosas tienen más antecedentes por borrachas que ropa…

**Priscilla:** Déjame ver… Hmm… vestido de Mosquinu, chaqueta de Alicia Olivia, bolso de MayKellyCourse… adorable… te pongo un 7

**Stacy:** Gracias

Luego de agradecer subió al auto y antes de que Skipper pudiera arrancar, Stacy rompió en…

**Stacy:** Qué hace ella aquí?

**Kitka:** Si… es un placer verte también.

**Stacy:** Me voy

**Priscilla:** (impidiendo que Stacy se fuera) Espera! Es solo por hoy, lo prometo. Además, yo no la invité, lo juro.

**Stacy:** En serio?

**Skipper:** Si, fue mi idea.

**Stacy:** Quien eres tú?

**Priscilla:** Stacy, él es mi primo-

**Skipper:** Jake!... Soy Jake.

**Priscilla:** Si… mi primo Jake, quien ha prometido que Kitka estará aquí SOLO por esta vez, no es cierto?

**Skipper:** Bueno…

**Kitka:** Creo que él ya es bastante grande para llevar a quien le plazca

**Priscilla:** Si, pero este es el auto de mis padres. Y no quiero que el asiento donde estas vuela a ti

**Stacy:** Tranquila, Priz, tengo un repele-perras en casa.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse mientras que Kitka que volteó molesta. A Skipper también le dio algo de gracia, pero prefirió no reírse, al menos no en su cara. La siguiente dirección era la casa de Becky. Era casi igual a la de Stacy, con la diferencia que las paredes eran beige y no blancas, y el patio delantero era más grande. No tenía estatuas en la puerta, pero si un perro al igual que su hermana gemela. Este también ladró y Becky salió de su casa. También estaba vestida con los últimos estándares de la moda. Usaba un suéter y unos jeans oscuros, traía también un saco azul pastel con una boina roja y un chal rojo, también usaba algunas joyas. Con su mano derecha sujetaba su cartera y con la otra se arreglaba el cabello rubio que tenía.

Subió al auto…

**Becky:** Hola…

**Priscilla:** Qué tal, chica?

**Stacy:** A ver… Jeans de Amanda Hart, chal, brazalete y pendientes de Tiffany's. Me encanta. Te doy un 7

**Becky:** Gracias

**Kitka:** Yo le hubiese dado un 3

**Becky:** Escucharon algo?

**Priscilla y Stacy:** Nop, nada

Skipper puso el auto en marcha hacia la tercera y última dirección: Marlene Parks. Sin duda era la casa más grande que había visto. Casi abarcaba media cuadra. Era una casa de 3 pisos con paredes blancas, un gran jardín adelante, en el medio había una gran fuente de agua y grandes arbustos y árboles. Para entrar tenías que pasar por el portón principal, una puerta grande de rejas doradas, parecían oro de verdad. Al pasar se podía deducir que no solo tenía un gran patio delantero, sino también uno atrás.

A diferencia de las gemelas, Marlene no tenía un perro, pero sí un vigilante en el portón quien la avisó que ya habían venido a recogerla. Del gran portón de la casa salió una bella chica de cabellos ondulados color chocolate sujetados en una cola; tenía unos ojos color avellana y usaba un… buzo?

**Kitka:** Que alguien llame y traiga al oficial de la moda, tienen que arrestar a alguien

Todas se quedaron en shock. "_Por fin, alguien normal_" pensó Skipper. Pero, para mala suerte de nuestro líder agente, algo pasó… Marlene abrió el cierre de su casaca deportiva dando a conocer una blusa amarilla, casi naranja; y un collar dorado. Se puso un chaleco largo de color negro y acto seguido y quitó el pantalón de buzo… no se asusten, tenía puesto un short jean negro y unas botas largas que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Del bolsillo de la casaca de buzo sacó unos pendientes largos de pluma, un brazalete para su mano derecha, y dos pulseras para la izquierda. Se soltó sus cabellos dejando ver sus grandes rulos al final de ellos. Ya estaba lista, pero antes de subir a la MiniBand…

**Mayordomo:** Sta. Marlene, su bolso

**Marlene:** Gracias, Burt

**Burt:** De nada, señorita Marlene

Sube a la camioneta como si nada de lo que hizo hubiese pasado…

**Priscilla:** Pero qué paso?

**Marlene:** Es mi padre… está de vuelta

**Stacy:** Dime, Marly, cuando tu padre va a dejar ponerte lo que quieras?

**Marlene:** Antes de contestarte, tengo dos preguntas. Uno: Por qué Kitka está aquí?

**Skipper:** (mientras conducía) Qué solo será esta vez!

**Priscilla:** Marlene, él es mi primo sk… Jake.

**Becky:** Pensó que Kitka era una de nosotras

**Kitka:** Ya quisieran

**Marlene:** Okay… pregunta número dos… quienes son los tres polisones de atrás?

Becky y Stacy voltean y al ven a Kowalski, Cabo y Rico comienzan a gritar del susto.

**Stacy:** Ay, por Dios! Han estado allí todo el tiempo?

**Becky:** Casi me muero del susto

**Priscilla:** Chicas, ellos son Kowalski, Cabo y Rico

**Kowalski, Cabo y Rico:** Hola

**Stacy, Becky y Marlene:** Hola…

**Priscilla:** Son amigos de mi primo, también van a asistir a la Universidad de California

**Marlene:** Genial

**Kitka:** Qué pensabas? Qué eran amigos míos?

**Marlene:** En realidad, no. Pensaba que eran los chicos con quienes te acostaste en el verano.

Todas comenzaron a reírse, incluso Kowalski, Cabo y Rico, que ya no podían contenerse de la risa. Los únicos que no se reían eran Kitka y Skipper, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no romper en carcajadas.

**Kitka:** Qué hay de ti, Marlene? No me digas que no has hecho nada malo en Hawai

**Cabo:** Te fuiste a Hawai?

**Marlene:** Si

**Stacy:** Y…? Qué estas esperando?! Cuenta!

**Marlene:** Hmm… nada especial que pueda contar

**Becky:** Ningún chico?

**Marlene:** Bueno… hubo uno, Marcus. Se veía muy bien con su uniforme de marinero.

**Stacy:** Saliste con él?

**Marlene:** Algo así… siempre nos veíamos en el vestíbulo, su habitación estaba al frente de la mía.

**Priscilla:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Si. Me divertí mucho. El Hotel Aloja es el perfecto lugar para pasar las vacaciones.

Skipper dio una fuerte frenada. Cabello color chocolate, Hawai, Hotel Aloja… solo significaba una cosa.

**Skipper:** Hasta qué día estuviste en ese hotel?!

**Marlene:** Eh… hasta ayer en la tarde

**Skipper:** A qué hora?

**Marlene:** Qué eres? Policía?

**Skipper:** Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora contesta!

**Marlene:** Salí a las 6pm, mi avión salía a las 7:30pm. Quieres que te diga el numero de vuelo también (?)

**Skipper:** Si no es mucha molestia…

**Priscilla:** Skipper! (se tapó la boca)

**Kowalski:** Ese es el apodo de James, digo Jake

**Marlene:** Por qué el repentino interés de mi viaje?

**Skipper:** Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, oiste?

**Marlene:** Sabes… eres bastante malo dando una primera buena impresión.

**Skipper:** No cambies el tema, ahora contesta. Qué hiciste entre las 1600 y las 1800 horas en el hotel?

**Marlene:** Fui a enterrar un cuerpo…ay, no verdad… estaba empacando mis cosas (!)

**Skipper:** Crees que este es un juego, niña sarcástica?

**Marlene:** Si lo es, me retiro… y también del auto

**Priscilla:** No, espera!

**Skipper:** Nadie baja de este auto

**Marlene:** Ah, en serio? Mira como lo hago, Jake. Si es que ese es tu nombre, no?

Marlene baja del auto y acto seguido Stacy y Becky también bajan acompañando a su amiga. Priscilla no se queda atrás y también baja del auto.

**Skipper:** Qué estás haciendo?!

**Priscilla:** Pues, qué más? No es obvio? Me voy con mi amiga… a quien supone que debería estar en el carro junto con mis otras dos amigas… pero no! Tenias que actuar como paranoico otra vez.

Priscilla bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas. "_Demonios! Esto no va a ser fácil_" pensó.

* * *

**Skipper... eres un idiota.**

**Qué creen uds? Nuestras chicas se iran caminando o tomaran el autobus?**

**Quieres ver los avances?  
Busca mi blog en Google como: Claro de Luna Atomik 27**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	5. El Primer Día de Clases

**Hooooooooooooooooooooooola, ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo y delicioso cap... y es... bueno, simplemente es el siguiente...xD**

* * *

**Cap.5: El primer día de clases**

Skipper estacionó la MiniBand, ya habían llegado a la Universidad de Artes de California. Era muy grande y tenía un aspecto muy juvenil. Habían chicos bailando, cantando, tocando algún instrumento musical. Había talentos en todas partes, nada comparado a la escuela militar. Kitka bajó del auto y acto seguido ya tenía a varias chicas y chicos, sobretodo chicos, a su alrededor.

**Kitka:** Te sugiero que no te apartes de mi, Jake. Es donde está la verdadera diversión.

**Priscilla:** Revolcarse en la cama con alguien no es divertido… y supongo que mucho menos si es contigo

**Skipper:** Hey, como llegaste?

**Cabo:** Si, cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?

**Priscilla:** Antonio nos trajo en su auto

Los cuatro agentes voltearon a ver. Había un convertible negro estacionado detrás de la MiniBand. De él salió un chico español, robusto. Tenía cabello marrón y ojos negros. Se dirigió a la otra puerta para que Marlene pudiera salir. Apenas salió, los que estaban alrededor de Kitka desaparecieron y aparecieron al lado de Marlene.

**Priscilla:** Donde está tu diversión ahora, Kitka?

**Kitka:** Las odio… a las cuatro (se marcha)

**Priscilla:** Hasta que por fin se fue. Te juro, si te veo cerca de ella otra vez rompo mi silencio

**Skipper:** Ah… ok. A clases. Kowalski, ya que vas a ser profesor, creo que te asignaré la tarea de ver si pasa algo dentro del salón de profesores.

**Kowalski:** Entendido

**Skipper:** Qué clases tenemos?

**Priscilla:** Cabo tiene clases de cocina conmigo.

**Rico:** Coshina?

**Skipper:** Qué tiene que ver el modelaje con cocina?

**Priscilla:** Son actividades extracurriculares y Becky también estará allí. Rico y Kowalski tienen clases de Yoga con Stacy.

**Kowalski:** Yoga?

**Priscilla:** Otra actividad extracurricular

**Skipper:** Qué hay de la señorita "yo me bajo del carro cuando quiero"?

**Priscilla:** Marlene. Tiene clases de teatro… al igual que tú

**Skipper:** Qué!

**Priscilla:** Oh, vamos! No es tan malo

**Kowalski:** Las clases comienzan en 15 minutos, tengo que ir a mi casillero.

**Cabo:** Wow, hace tiempo que no teníamos casilleros

**Priscilla:** Me las ingenié para que les dieran un casillero cerca al casillero de las otras

**Skipper:** Que casillero nos toca

**Priscilla:** Eso tienen que ver en recepción. Mis. Perkins se encargó de cambiar el sistema y ponerlos allí.

**Skipper:** Excelente.

Después de hacer una larga cola para poder hablar con la recepcionista, Skipper por fin pudo dirigirse a su casillero. Le había tocado el casillero numero 7, no era su número favorito, pero por lo menos era espacioso, no como los de la escuela militar. Pronto se oyeron pasos, era una profesora y una alumna, Marlene.

**Lulú:** Ahí está.

**Marlene:** (mirando a Skipper) Oh, genial (!)

**Lulú:** Estoy segura que si se lo pides amablemente, te lo dará

**Marlene:** Gracias Lulú

**Lulú:** No hay de qué, linda. Y bienvenida nuevamente. (se marcha)

Marlene suspiró y se dirigió donde estaba Skipper, después de la gran pelea en el auto, todo el asunto era muy incómodo.

**Skipper:** Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la señorita "me bajo del auto cuando quiero". A qué se debe este honor?

**Marlene:** Que gracioso… Skipper, cierto?

**Skipper:** Creo que dejé en claro que mi nombre era Jake

**Marlene:** Si tu lo dices… Skipper

**Skipper:** Jake! Mi nombre es Jake!

**Marlene:** En serio? Porque tus amigos y tu prima no estaban tan seguros de eso… Skipper.

**Skipper:** Jake!

**Marlene:** Como digas.

**Skipper:** Qué haces aquí?

**Marlene:** Ok, esto sonará raro, sobre todo después de la pésima primera impresión que me diste.

**Skipper:** La tuya tampoco fue… impresionante. Cambiarte al frente de una MiniBand… po-por qué hiciste eso?

**Marlene:** Ah… lo entenderás después de tu primer día aquí.

**Skipper:** Claro.

**Marlene:** Bueno, el asunto es que… me gustaría tener el casillero que te asignaron.

**Skipper:** Que?

**Marlene:** Dije que me gustaría-

**Skipper:** (interrumpiendo a Marlene) Ya escuche. Por qué crees que te dejaré tener el casillero? Por ser la chica popular?

**Marlene:** Qué? No!

**Skipper:** Tienes que darme una buena razón por la cual la quieres

**Marlene:** Y la tengo

**Skipper:** Así? Cual?

**Marlene:** Bueno…

En ese momento Marlene cambio la expresión de su rostro, parecía triste. Skipper no se dio cuenta de ello… pero si por el tono de su voz.

**Marlene:** Alguna vez has… perdido a alguien que era… más que un amigo o familiar para ti?

**Skipper:** (comprendiendo)… Si…

Cómo no iba a comprenderlo, si él mismo había pasado por eso. Cuando Skipper apenas era un agente en entrenamiento, al igual que Cabo, conoció a dos chicos llamados Manfredi y Johnson. Los tres se habían vuelto mejores amigos junto con Rico. Poco tiempo después conocieron a Kowalski en el cuarto de medicina, Skipper había salido lastimado en una de sus misiones y, a pesar de que él dijera una y otra vez que solo se trataba de un pequeño raspón, el General al mando opinaba todo lo contrario. En fin, Skipper, Rico, Manfredi y Johnson fueron elegidos para salir a una misión de alta importancia, pero pasó algo que Skipper nunca pensó que pasara… habían caído en una trampa y al mismo tiempo habían perdido a dos soldados: Manfredi y Johnson. Desde ese día, él comenzó a ponerse paranoico, y cada vez que alguien le contradecía a sus paranoias, él ponía el ejemplo de la muerte de Manfredi y Johnson, siempre decía que habían muerto en un volcán, o habían sido comidos por un tiburón mientras horneaban un pie; pero nunca la verdadera historia. Hasta ahora los recordaba, así que si sabía que era perder a alguien importante… él, sin duda alguna, lo sabía.

**Marlene:** Este… este era el casillero de mi hermana… Ella…

**Skipper:** Si, lo sé.

**Marlene:** Lo sabes?

**Skipper:** Uno se entera de todo aquí

**Marlene:** Eso es cierto… Entonces…?

**Skipper:** Te lo daré, no hay problema, pero necesito-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Te daré mi casillero

**Skipper:** Oh… ok… gracias?

**Marlene:** Es el numero 10. Siempre me gusto ese número, pero…

**Skipper:** Ok, no hay problema. Y no tienes por qué contarme todo, ya lo sé.

**Marlene:** Ok

**Skipper:** Y… en serio lamento mucho lo que pasó… Bueno, en realidad siento mucho haberte bombardeado con mis preguntas. Tenías razón, fue una pésima primera impresión. Quieres… que empecemos de nuevo?

**Marlene:** Claro…

**Skipper:** Bien… Sabes dónde está el salón U-205?

**Marlene:** Si. Ven conmigo, también tengo clase allí.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la clase de Teatro, el salón era muy diferente a los salones de la escuela militar… bueno, en realidad era muy diferente a cualquier salón normal. No había carpetas, sino sillas y un pequeño escenario al frente, parecía un auditorio pequeño. Cuando Skipper y Marlene se sentaron el profesor entró a clases. Para ser profesor no tenía facha de profesor… parecía más bien un vagabundo de la calle… o incluso un hippie, cosa que Skipper detestaba. Odiaba a los hippies. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre él y abofetearlo por creer que el baño es cosa de cada 5 meses.

**Sikowitz:** Hola, todo el mundo. Hoy empezamos con un nuevo tema, pero antes… quiero dar la bienvenida a Jake Parker, quien generosamente me dio 2 dólares en la entrada.

**Marlene:** Por qué hiciste eso?

**Skipper:** Míralo, pensé que era un pordiosero.

**Sikowitz:** Y también damos la bienvenida a la señorita Marlene Parks. Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Hawai?

**Marlene:** Divertido

**Sikowitz:** Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

**Marlene:** Por supuesto, le envié una guarnición completa a la cocinera, y le dije que era exclusivamente solo para ti.

**Sikowitz:** Excelente… no puedo esperar por que sea el break para deleitarme con el agua de coco directo de Hawai. Ahh… su agua me inspira

**Marlene:** Ya lo sabía

**Sikowitz:** Muy bien, clase, vamos a empezar… Hoy hablaremos de improvisación, conoces el término Jake?

**Skipper:** Si, creo

**Sikowitz:** Excelente… lo primero que vamos hacer es…

* * *

El salón de Yoga era… bueno, era como debía esperarse de un salón de yoga, estaba todo vacio, con unos cuantos armarios y tapices en el suelo.

**Rico:** Yoga!

**Kowalski:** Aun no entiendo para qué es exactamente esta clase

**Stacy:** Qué no es obvio? Es para que no estés estresado

**Kowalski:** Estresado con qué?

**Stacy:** Recién es tu primer día. Así que la respuesta a tu pregunta aparecerá sola conforme el tiempo que lleves aquí.

**Kowalski:** Gracias al cielo, no estaré por mucho

**Stacy:** Eh?

**Kowalski:** Nada

**Stacy:** Para qué adicionaste?

**Kowalski:** Ambos nos fuimos para efectos especiales

**Stacy:** Efectos especiales, eh? No me sorprende

**Kowalski:** Qué quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Por la forma en cómo te expresas al hablar… podría decirse que eres un amante de la ciencia, historia y/o la filosofía, a puesto que usas términos muy… selectivos. Dime, esas palabras fluyen de la nada o es parte de un riguroso ritual para conquistar a las chicas?

**Kowalski:** Los científicos suelen utilizar esos términos. No pensé que creyeras que era parte de un riguroso ritual.

**Stacy:** Oh, tranquilo. Nadie pensaría que tus modales son ensayados

Rico lanzo una carcajada

**Stacy:** Y… en el caso de querer atraer a las chicas con ese… léxico, no te fusionará. Al menos, no aquí.

**Kowalski:** (sarcástico) Si, gracias por el aviso señorita "Yo compro todo en Tiffany's"

**Stacy:** Fue un placer. (se va)

**Kowalski:** Pero quién se cree?

**Rico:** Turu-ru

**Kowalski:** Eh?

**Rico:** Ñaca-ñaca…ñ.ñ

**Kowalski:** Qué?! Imposible que me guste, es tan… inmadura y boca suelta. Ja! Ritual para conquistar chicas? Ja! Qué cosa más estúpida. Aunque la verdad me sorprendió, nunca antes había escuchado a una mujer hablar de esa forma, utilizando términos selectivos al igual que los míos. Ja! En todo caso ella tampoco tiene mucha oportunidad.

**Rico:** Shi, shi, shi…

* * *

**Qué opinan uds? Quien es más rápido con las palabras sofisticadas? Kowalski o Stacy?**

**Opniones y Reviews please...*w***


	6. La mesa al lado de la fuente

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ya estoy de vuelta chicos y chicas...n.n**

**Sé que soy de actualizar un sábado y eso... por motivos estudiantiles... pero mñn me voy a un concierto, es mi primer concierto así que es muy especial, no me lo puedo perder...=)  
Si quieren fotos... solo busquen en google Fun Show Anik Sandy y en la sección My World aparecerán...n.n**

* * *

**Cap.6: La mesa al lado de la fuente**

Ya habían terminado las clases y nuestros agentes habían mantenido los ojos bien abiertos. Sin embargo por ser el primer día, iban a salir temprano. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la cafetería, pero el lugar era toda una odisea. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, claro que habían sillas vacías, pero nadie se sentaba con un grupo al que no pertenecían. Cabo casi comete el error se sentarse junto a los Mateatletas, eso prácticamente era suicidio. No era que los Mateatletas fueran malos, es más eran completamente inofensivos, pero sentarse con ellos era la muerte social.

**Skipper:** Cuanto tarda en llegar del segundo piso a la cafetería?

**Cabo:** Yo vengo del segundo piso

**Priscilla:** Tranquilo, ya llegaran.

**Skipper:** Se suponía que tenían que estar al lado de ellas

**Kowalski:** Oye, la última clase que he tenido estuve de maestro

**Cabo:** Si… yo estaba en su clase. Stacy también estaba allí.

**Kowalski:** Claro que la ví, a la señorita boca suelta no se le escapa nada

**Priscilla:** Jaja… ella es casi como tú, pero más divertida

**Kowalski:** En serio dudo que sea como yo

**Rico:** ñ.ñ

**Skipper:** Lo que importa aquí es que debiste salir junto con ella

**Kowalski:** En mi defensa un alumno se me acerco preguntándome algo, qué podía hacer? Decirle que tenía que estar vigilando a Stacy?

**Skipper:** Qué hay de ti, Cabo?

**Cabo:** Lo siento, Skipper, pero tenía que ir con urgencia al baño.

**Skipper:** Qué hay de Becky? Rico!

**Rico:** Eh…

**Skipper:** Por Dios! Qué acaso no saben la importancia del asunto. Tenemos que estar vigilándolas todo el tiempo!

**Priscilla:** Qué hay de ti, Skipper? Donde esta Marlene?

**Skipper:** Eso no fue mi culpa, la llamaron a la Dirección a la mitad de la clase.

**Priscilla:** Seguro le están haciendo preguntas otra vez.

**Becky:** Hola chicos!

**Priscilla:** Becky! Donde has estado?

**Becky:** Qué ahora tú vas a hacer las preguntas? Estaba en recepción inscribiéndonos al grupo de patinaje. Por cierto, los uniformes que Sabannah mandó a hacer, estan re-lindos

**Priscilla:** Ya me imagino, ella tenía buen gusto. Aun extraño los consejos de moda que nos daba.

**Stacy:** Chicas, chicas, chicas…!

**Priscilla:** Qué pasa?

**Stacy:** Tengo una… bomba!

**Skipper:** Una bomba?!

**Priscilla:** No esa clase de bomba. Vamos cuenta!

**Stacy:** Ok, pero esto me dará más puntos por chisme. Se acuerdan del rumor de que Kristen Lewis se corto el cabello como Selena Gómez en el 2010 este verano?

**Becky:** Claro! Le quedaba tan bien.

**Stacy:** Pues al menos que los piojos sean el último grito de la moda, yo diría que liendres tenía de sobra. No se cortó el cabello para parecerse a Selena, sino porque tenía piojos

**Becky y Priscilla:** Iu…!

**Stacy:** Y ni que hablar con el bolso Pragga que tiene

**Priscilla:** Qué quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Es falso. Total y completamente… falso.

**Becky:** Estas segura?

**Stacy:** Claro. Es tan falso como decir que Kitka aun es virgen.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse.

**Skipper:** Creo que deberían dejar de hablar de esa forma, al menos no en frente de nosotros, y mucho menos cuando tu profesor de matemática está presente (refiriéndose a Kowalski)

**Stacy:** No hay problema, después puedo traducírselo utilizando palabras y un léxico del siglo XVIII

**Kowalski:** Si, muy graciosa

**Stacy:** Lo sé. (Sueña su celular) Es Marly. (Contesta) Qué hay?

**_Marlene:_**_ (por celular) Donde están?_

**Stacy:** En el hoyo oscuro más repugnante de la escuela, más conocido como la cafetería.

**_Marlene:_**_ (por celular) Pensé que nos veríamos en nuestro lugar de siempre_

**Stacy:** Si, pero Priscilla me dijo que nos viéramos aquí.

**_Marlene:_**_ (por celular) Escucha, nuestro lugar en la fuente está en peligro: Alerta roja_

**Stacy:** Genial (!) La Marilyn Monroe de 5ta está detrás de nuestro puesto en la fuente

**Priscilla:** Voy a detenerla

**Becky:** Voy contigo (se va con Priscilla)

**_Marlene:_**_ (por celular) Pude hacer que se retrasara, pero no durará mucho. (Cuelga)_

**Stacy:** (Suspira) Si Sabannah estuviera… hubiese hecho algo más elaborado y efectivo…

**Cabo:** Qué paso?

**Stacy:** Eh? Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que estarían con Becky y Priscilla recuperando nuestro lugar en la fuente

**Skipper:** (sarcasmo) Ay, perdón por la ignorancia

El lugar en la fuente era el paraíso. Una gran mesa, completamente limpia a la luz del día, no hacía calor ni frio, y estaba cerca a una fuente de agua. Esa mesa había pertenecido a Sabannah y sus amigas desde el primer día que llegaron, y Kitka envidiaba que ellas estuvieran siempre un paso adelante. Sin embargo, el día en que Sabannah desapareció ya no fue lo mismo. Si bien esa mesa seguía apartada para ellas, pero con la perdida de una amiga y hermana… también se perdía el apetito. Sabannah era tan querida como envidiada por todas las chicas y chicos, nadie se atrevía a sentarse allí. Pero Kitka siempre había intentado salirse con la suya.

**Cabo:** Este es el mejor lugar en toda esta universidad

**Skipper:** Eso es cierto

**Priscilla:** Recuerden que solo están aquí por nosotras, o pueden sentarse a no ser que Stacy, Becky, Marlene o yo les invitemos, oyeron

**Skipper:** Y eso como por qué?

**Becky:** Nosotras nos ganamos estos asientos

**Marlene:** No exageres.

**Stacy:** Si, así no fue como ocurrió. No hicimos nada para ganarnos este lugar

**Cabo:** Entonces?

**Marlene:** El primer día aquí, Sabannah y yo nos sentamos aquí esperando que el timbre sonara. Habíamos llegado tarde.

**Stacy:** Si, me acuerdo muy bien, Becky y yo también habíamos llegado tarde porque nuestros padres se habían quedado discutiendo por quien nos llevaría a clases.

**Becky:** Patético

**Priscilla:** Si… me acuerdo que llegamos a esta mesa casi al mismo tiempo.

**Marlene:** Desde ese momento nos volvimos mejores amigas

**Stacy:** Aun no sé si fue por sentarnos en la misma mesa o por el hecho de que usábamos ropa de diseñador.

**Julien:** Yo creo que fue por lo segundo

Detrás de ellos estaba un chico flaco de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, usaba lentes de sol. Era Julien King, hijo de un millonario contador. Él estaba estudiando teatro y baile, era muy bueno, sin embargo, en las clases de matemáticas y ciencias dejaba mucho por desear. Él no solo sabía bailar, sabía hablar con las chicas, era todo un rompecorazones al igual que Antonio, pero este solo tenía ojos para una, al igual que su hermanastro Clemson. Clemson era también tenía ojos verdes y el cabello rubio, pero un poco más oscuro. También estaba estudiando teatro y baile, solo que en baile era pésimo, Julien era mejor bailarin; sin embargo Clemson era mucho más inteligente.

**Antonio:** No creo que los hayan invitado a unirse a la conversación, Julien y Clemson

**Julien:** Por qué no te vas a hablar con tu estúpido acento a otra parte?!

**Clemson:** Además, a ti tampoco te invitaron a meter tus narices donde nadie te llamó

**Priscilla:** Ok, creo que ya fue suficiente. Julien… Clemson… que rayos hacen aquí?

**Julien:** Qué! Yo soy el chico más popular, mi padre da grandes cantidades de dinero a esta universidad y-

**Stacy:** Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que aun sigues aquí, porque talento… te estás hundiendo bailarín

**Julien:** Lo dice la chica que me rogaba para ser mi pareja de baile el año pasado

**Stacy:** Okay, tu ganas. Eres el mejor bailarín de toda la universidad y yo necesitaba pasar el curso!

**Julien:** Y por qué será?

**Stacy:** Hmm… debo admitir que la desesperación de aprobar el curso me llevó a tomar decisiones arribistas.

**Julien:** Y eso en español es…

**Stacy:** Qué te usé para poder sacar al menos un 8

**Julien:** Eh… lo podrías poner en palabras que yo entienda?

**Stacy:** Ay, Dios…

**Antonio:** No tienen entrenamiento de futbol ahora?

**Julien:** Bien, el Españolito las salvo. Sobre todo a ti (a Stacy) que no rebelaré tu secreto… (se van con Clemson)

Stacy se atoró con el agua y comenzó a tocer.

**Becky:** Qué te pasa?

**Cabo:** Estas bien?

**Stacy:** A parte del hecho de haber sido amenazada por un cabeza-hueca… estoy bien

**Becky:** A qué se refería con tu secreto?

**Stacy:** Nada, solo está molestando

**Marlene:** Estas segura?

**Stacy:** Si, completamente.

**Antonio:** (a Marlene) Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, llegaremos tarde.

**Marlene:** Cierto. Ya me voy

**Priscilla:** A donde van? Pensé que regresaremos juntas en la MiniBand.

**Marlene:** Si, pero le prometí a Antonio que iríamos a comer helado en el parque después de clases.

**Stacy:** (levantándose) Espera! Dijiste que me ayudarías con la tarea de español, tenemos que terminar de escribir ese ensayo de 6 páginas; sin mencionar el proyecto de ciencias para el mes que viene.

**Becky:** Esas tareas aun no las han dejado

**Stacy:** Si, pero las dejaran. No has leído el syllabus?

**Priscilla:** Tranquila. Siempre estas preocupada por lo mismo. Recién es nuestro primer día, es imposible que estés tan estresada y atareada.

**Stacy:** Eso lo dicen ustedes. Solo llevan 6 cursos con 2 talleres extracurriculares. Yo llevo 7 cursos más 4 extracurriculares, o sea 11 cursos… Saben lo estresante e importante que es esto para mí?

**Marlene:** Ok, ok. Te prometo que mañana te ayudaré con lo del ensayo

**Stacy:** Qué pasa con el proyecto educativo de ciencias?

**Marlene:** Bueno…

**Becky:** A mí no me mires.

**Priscilla:** Si necesitas ayuda con el proyecto de ciencias, por qué no le pides ayuda a Kowalski? Él es bueno en esa área

**Kowalski y Stacy:** NO!

**Priscilla:** Ay, perdón, yo solo quería ayudar…

**Stacy:** Pues ahórratelo

**Kowalski:** Afirmativo

**Marlene:** Entonces quien…?

**Julien:** Yo te ayudo, pechocha

**Clemson:** No le hagas caso, linda, para eso estoy yo. Sabes que soy bueno en varias materias… incluyendo química…ñ.ñ

**Stacy:** Ehh… (Mirando a Kowalski) Nos vemos mañana después de clases. (Se va)

**Kowalski:** Oh, genial (!)

* * *

**Uds que creen? Kowalski será un buen tutor? Cual será el secreto de Stacy? Qué hubiese hecho Sabannah a Kitka para salvar su lugar en la fuente?**

**Las respuestas... y mucho más... en las proximas actualizaciones...=)**

**Quieren adelantos? Busquen en google Claro de Luna Atomik 27... desde ahora el adelanto del proximo cap está publicado...=)**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	7. Brazaletes Van Cleef & Arpels

**Hola... Sé que no es sábado... pero me preocupó no ver mi fic en la lista... así que estoy actualizando para ver que pasa...  
Y... no se preocupen... que actualice ahora, no significa que no lo haré el sábado...=)**

* * *

**Cap.7: Brazaletes Van Cleef & Arpels**

Después de un día en la Universidad de Arte de California, nuestros agentes regresaron a casa junto con Priscilla. Todos estaban en la habitación de Skipper poniendo en orden el caso.

**Priscilla:** Bueno, estoy feliz que hayas hecho las paces con Marlene, pero tenías que interrogarla de esa manera?

**Skipper:** La noche pasada, recibí una llamada. Era Mis. Perkins.

**Rico:** ME NOIA

**Skipper:** Si… su novia. Antes de venir, encargué que fueran a interrogar a Hans mostrándole en video que grabamos de esa noche. Hans ya no tenía el dinero.

**Rico:** QUE!

**Skipper:** Tenía una deuda de 40 mil billones, se embolsó 10. El dinero fue enviado a Hawai al Hotel Aloja por la tarde y adivinen quién lo recibió?

**Cabo:** Quién?

**Skipper:** Una chica de 19 o 20 años de cabello color chocolate… te suena eso, Priscy?

**Priscilla:** Estas diciendo que Marlene fue quién recibió el dinero?

**Skipper:** Pues quién más?! Todas las pistas apuntan a ella.

**Priscilla:** Oh, por favor! Hay como un millón de chicas con el cabello color chocolate.

**Skipper:** Como sea… yo voy a seguir investigándola y no apartaré ni un ojo de ella.

**Kowalski:** LO TENGO!

**Todos:** Eh?

**Kowalski:** Actuación y literatura. Dime ahora quién es el de los términos 'selectivos', eh Stacy?!

**Priscilla:** Qué?

**Kowalski:** Ahora podré usar eso en su contra y dejará de molestarme con sus palabras rebuscadas

**Priscilla:** Ella no… ok, si usa palabras muy rebuscadas, pero así es ella. Te dije, es igual que tú, pero más divertida. Y por qué la repentina obsesión por Stacy?

**Kowalski:** Porque odio que sea tan directa y rápida con sus palabras 'selectivas', y que piense que me esfuerzo en decirlas ya que, según ella, forman parte de mi riguroso ritual para estar cerca de las chicas. Ja! Qué estúpido…

**Priscilla:** Ya me perdí. Hay algo qué no sepa?

**Rico:** Ñaca-ñaca…ñ.ñ

**Priscilla:** Oh… O-M-G… Te gusta Stacy!

**Kowalski:** QUÉ! Claro que no. Jamás me enamoraría de la Diva boca-suelta inmadura. Además, lo de investigarla es parte de mi trabajo… y una venganza personal.

**Priscilla:** Ok, pero te lo advierto; si sigues así vas a terminar enamorándote de Stacy, al igual que Skipper terminará enamorándose de Marlene.

**Skipper y Kowalski:** QUÉ?!

**Priscilla:** Oh, vamos! Es lógica chicos. Nuestro científico aquí presente debe de saber de esto más que todos. (Refiriéndose a Kowalski)

**Skipper:** Marlene no es mi tipo

**Kowalski:** Y en definitiva, Stacy tampoco es el mío.

**Priscilla:** Oh, vamos! No han escuchado eso de 'los opuestos se atraen'?

**Cabo:** Qué quieres decir?

**Priscilla:** Marlene es exactamente lo opuesto a Skipper. Se complementan! Y Stacy… ella es muy inteligente como…

**Rico:** Kowalski!

**Priscilla:** Exacto

**Skipper:** Cómo varias veces te he explicado, somos parte de una agencia policial… un comando, y nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy en serio. No tenemos tiempo para estar detrás de chicas que compran su ropa en Tinny's… Finny´s, Ginny's…

**Priscilla:** Es Tiffany's, y allí venden los mejores vestuarios. Por algo le dicen ropa de diseñador.

**Skipper:** Ya me imagino el grito que da tu padre al ver el recibo de la tienda.

**Priscilla:** Oh, por favor…

**Kowalski:** Skipper tiene razón… no tenemos tiempo para eso

**Cabo:** Qué hay de Doris?

**Rico:** Dorish?

**Kowalski: **(nervioso) D-De D-Doris? Jejeje… es D-Doriiis?

**Cabo:** Cuando estábamos en clase de Matemáticas, Kowalski nos estaba enseñando la regla de pita, piti, pito…

**Kowalski:** (Suspiró) Pitágoras, Cabo

**Cabo:** Sí, eso! Y mi profesora de canto entró para darnos algunas modificaciones con los horarios y materiales de su curso. Y Kowalski se puso muy nervioso… comenzó a actuar como un tonto!

Todos se comenzaron a reír. Priscilla no parecía sorprendida, ella ya conocía a Doris. Una chica alta, de cabellos lacios y dorados. Al igual que Kowalski, Doris era estudiante, pero por destacar en algunas áreas, daba clases a los de nivel básico; y no solo eso, también era ayudante en la sala de tópico. Todos se morían por estar con ella, incluso los profesores. Ella era la mejor amiga de Kitka, y… bueno ya sabemos cuáles eran sus andanzas.

**Priscilla:** No tengo nada en contra de Doris, pero esta fuera de tu alcance. Todos quieren estar con ella… incluso chicas algo… desubicadas.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Rico fue a contestar y subió rápidamente. Habían enviado un paquete de la Agencia Policial. Al verlo, Skipper se paró de su escritorio y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir el paquete. Al abrirlo, mostró el contenido. Eran brazaletes plateados con pequeños y bellos dijes de colores, entre ellos un hermoso corazón y venía con su respectivo collar y aretes. Eran cuatro juegos y cada uno de un color distinto: Amarillo, Rojo, Azul y Verde.

**Priscilla, Cabo y Rico:** Vaya…

**Skipper:** Justo lo que estaba esperando. Kowalski! (le pasa uno de los brazaletes)

**Cabo:** Para qué es todo eso, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Es un pequeño recado que le mandé a Mis. Perkins.

Y antes que Rico pudiera abrir la boca, agregó:

**Skipper:** … la novia de Rico

**Rico:** Jejeje… Shi…

**Priscilla:** Y cómo para qué? Si tienes pensado en regalarle eso a alguien… más te vale que ese alguien no sea Kitka.

**Kowalski:** Tranquila… que no es para ella

**Priscilla:** Entonces?

**Skipper:** Es para ti

**Priscilla:** Para mi…*w*

**Skipper:** Y tus amigas

**Priscilla:** xP

**Cabo:** Para qué, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Pues para protegerlas

Después de esa respuesta, se escuchó un pequeño sonidito. Kowalski había habierto el pequeño dije de corazón de uno de los brazaletes. Allí adentro habían pequeños botoncitos y foquitos, insertó un código a través de la computadora y cerró el dije

**Kowalski:** Al portar este brazalete, sabremos exactamente donde están. Y en el caso de que corran algún riesgo… este brazalete puede percibir las ondas de los latidos del corazón, los cuales serán transmitidos a este programa que diseñé advirtiendo si están en peligro o no. Este mismo programa está instalado en nuestros dispositivos de comunicación especiales de la agencia.

**Priscilla:** Hmm… interesante. Y sabes que otra cosa es interesante? Qué estos brazaletes se me hacen muy familiares. Y mis amigas no son de usar cosas de la temporada pasada.

**Skipper:** Pero usaran estos

**Priscilla:** Qué te hace pensar en eso?

**Kowalski:** Estos son idénticos al que Sabannah tenía, solo que el de ella tenía dijes fucsias.

**Priscilla:** Oh… con razón se me hacían muy familiares.

**Kowalski:** Mandamos a hacer brazaletes similares para cada una.

**Skipper:** Tú (refiriéndose a su prima) te encargaras de dárselos a tus amigas. Le dirás que lo mandaste a hacer hace un año para que cada una tuviera un recuerdo de Sabannah. Así no se lo quitaran.

**Kowalski:** Y en el caso de que creas que no se lo pondrán… el material de estos brazaletes con 100% originales de Van Cleef & Arpels

**Priscilla:** OMG… debió haber costado una fortuna

**Skipper:** No para nosotros.

**Cabo:** Eh… tengo una duda, Skippah

**Skipper:** Si? Qué pasa, Cabo?

**Cabo:** Bueno… qué pasa si Marlene ya está usando el verdadero brazalete de su hermana, por qué querer otro?

**Skipper:** Tranquilo, Cabo, eso no va a pasar.

**Kowalski:** Cuando hicimos nuestras investigaciones del caso, descubrimos que el cadáver de Sabannah traía puesto un brazalete.

**Skipper:** Este mismo brazalete, pero con dijes fucsias, y que está en manos de la agencia por formar parte de la evidencia.

**Kowalski:** Solo que hubo un pequeño detalle que no consideramos… el brazalete que traía era falso

**Priscilla:** QUÉ?!

**Kowalski:** Si… no pensamos que sería importante hasta que… bueno, conocimos a tus amigas. Y por la acusación de Stacy con respecto al bolso Pragga falso… veo que, en definitiva, ustedes no son de usar joyería de la barata.

**Priscilla y Cabo:** Quieres decir… que alguien le quitó el brazalete a Sabannah y puso uno falso en su lugar?!

**Rico:** Seña etsho etda? ("Será eso verdad?")

**Kowalski:** Exacto.

**Priscilla:** Todo esto es muy complicado… Hans recibiendo dinero y luego lo envía a Hawai al Hotel Aloja… y la que lo recibe es una chica con el cabello color chocolate, pero que ya no está… El de la limo llevando se los ST-Phones robados aquí, a California, usando un nombre ridículo… y ahora el brazalete de Sabannah es falso… cosa que no podría ser, puesto a que ella fue quien inicio eso de usar ropa de diseñador y joyería fina, y no baratijas de 99 centavos… Vaya… gracias al cielo no soy agente.

Priscilla hecho un vistazo a su primo, quien se había quedado callado. Estaba pensativo y tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, como si de alguna manera la solución o alguna pista entrara en forma de paloma. Era la primera vez que Priscilla veía en primera fila a su primo al mando de un caso que al parecer aun seguía inconcluso.

**Priscilla:** También es confuso para ti, no primo?

**Skipper:** Si… para que negarlo, si es cierto. Aun sigo pensando que deberíamos investigar más a Marlene. Todas las pistas apuntan a ella, pero tú la sigues defendiendo.

**Priscilla:** Es porque sé que ella no lo hizo. Lo sé. Debiste verla el día del entierro de Sabannah… la pobre estaba desecha… aun lo está.

**Skipper:** Aun así… tengo que seguir investigándola

**Priscilla:** Skipper…

**Skipper:** (suspiró) Ok… tú ganas. Pero si aparece otra pista que la hace sospechosa, la seguiré investigando. Por ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí… dos cosas. Primero, necesito que hagas lo de los brazaletes.

**Priscilla:** Ok, lo haré… pero no te prometo nada

* * *

**Uds que piensan? Priscilla podrá entregarles el brazalete a sus amigas? Cabo se aprenderá el teorema de pitágoras?**

**Adelantos? En Claro de Luna Atomik 27 (buscalo en google)**

**No se olviden de mandar sus opiniones y reviews...=)**


	8. Experto en Jockey… y en Tenis

**Como les informé por twitter... hoy iba a actualizar...=)**

**Este cap va dedicado a todos los fans del Skilene... oh si... jejej... ya era hora de poner algo así...**

* * *

**Cap.8: Experto en Jockey… y en Tenis**

Era otro día en la Universidad de Arte de California, nuestros agentes llegaban junto con Priscilla, Becky y Marlene en la MiniBand; Stacy había llamado diciendo que iría más temprano. Alguien los miraba seriamente mientras se bajaban del vehículo.

**Kitka:** No puedo creer que no me haya llamado

**Doris:** Tal vez no tenía tu número

**Kitka:** Tonterías. Todos aquí saben mi número… Es su prima la que lo hecha todo a perder.

**Doris:** Por un momento pensé que le echarías toda la culpa a Marlene.

**Kitka:** Por supuesto que ella también es la culpable. Con su carita de niña buena cualquiera estaría detrás de ella. Sin embargo… yo puedo dar una mejor oferta.

**Doris:** Tienes que admitir que Marlene se ha ganado popularidad y respeto… Sabannah siempre te llevó la delantera

**Kitka:** Esa estúpida. Qué suerte que ya no esté en mi camino o lo echaría todo a perder como siempre.

**Doris:** Ella ya… lo hubiese hecho. Si sabes a lo que me refiero…

**Kitka:** Por eso es que es necesario deshacernos de ellas. Ya no tienen líder… son un blanco fácil.

**Doris:** Oye, cálmate. Parece como si quisieras matarlas o algo así.

**Kitka:** No soy demente, Doris… pero matarlas? Matarlas no sería suficiente…

* * *

A primera hora, a los chicos, les tocaba deporte. Para gran alegría de nuestros agentes, el deporte que se practicaba en la universidad era el Jockey sobre Hielo, su deporte favorito. Era el único curso que tenían donde no estaban las chicas… bueno, ninguna chica… Pero estaba bien, Priscilla había podido darles los brazaletes y las cuatro habían aceptado muy felices prometiendo que nunca se lo quitarían.

El profesor de Educación Física era Joy Hard, el apellido lo decía todo. Era un hombre muy robusto y fuerte. Kowalski había hecho una investigación de cada profesor y había descubierto que Joy era uno de los profesores más exigentes y rudos. Era campeón en atletismo y había ganado miles de medallas en boxeo.

**Joy:** Muy bien, señoritas… vamos con el entrenamiento! Al final de la clase les diré quién es el nuevo capitán del equipo! Así que den lo mejor de sí… y no me hagan perder mi tiempo!

El entrenador Joy los puso a hacer miles de ejercicios. Muchos habían terminado muy cansados al finalizar la práctica…

**Joy:** Muy bien, señoritas… espero que les haga gustado el entrenamiento de hoy. Y si están cansados… pues que lastima! Porque no me importa. Los exprimiré a todos como a un par de limones y haré limonada con ustedes, entendido?! De aquí… vamos a seguir practicando para el gran campeonato contra el equipo Rats! Tal vez nos ganaron los cinco últimos años, pero esta vez… conseguiremos la victoria, entendido?!

Los Rats era un equipo de Jockey de otra universidad, eran de Nueva York para ser exactos. Ambas eran rivales desde su primer encuentro. Los Rats eran dirigidos por su capitán, Ray Hotson, a quién le decían Rey Rata. No solo era conocido por ser rudo en la cancha, sino también por ser todo un brabucón junto con su mancha de amigos.

**Joy:** Bien! Como les prometí… anunciaré al nuevo capitán de Jockey.

**Julien:** (sin que Joy lo escuchara) Yo seré el capitán

**Antonio:** (sin que Joy lo escuche) Lo dudo mucho, yo seré el líder… al igual que el año pasado, y el anterior… y el anterior… y el anterior a ese.

**Julien:** (sin que Joy lo escuche) Por eso perdimos, 'españolito'

**Joy:** Ok! El nuevo líder es… Jake Parker!

Los ojos de Skipper se abrieron como platos, estaba sorprendido. Hace un buen tiempo que había dejado de practicar Jockey, estaba completamente seguro de que ya había perdido el toque.

**Cabo:** Felicidades, Sk… Jake!

**Joy:** Felicidades, chico. No te olvides… tienes que entrenar duro. Bien, señoritas! A cambiarse!

Todos se fueron al camerino de chicos a quitarse el uniforme y la pista de hielo quedó vacía… por un minuto. Ahora era el turno de las chicas, pero ellas no practicaban Jockey, sino patinaje artístico. La profesora era Lulú, una señora de cabello marrón oscuro, y llevaba una flor a un costado del cabello.

**Skipper:** Vaya, quien diría que aun pisabas el hielo

**Priscilla:** Vamos, es de familia, no te acuerdas?

**Skipper:** El patinaje artístico no es un deporte

**Priscilla:** Pero claro que lo es. Es muy hermoso y… tal vez no nos nockeamos como ustedes lo hacen en el Jockey, pero es difícil también.

Antes que Skipper dijera algo más, hecho una vista arriba y vió a Marlene deslizándose por el hielo a toda velocidad para luego saltar, girar en el aire y caer en punta.

**Skipper:** Wow

**Priscilla:** Lo dices por el impresionante salto… o por Marlene?

**Skipper:** Qué?! Ya basta con eso. No me gusta Marlene

**Antonio:** Y así será

Los cinco dirigieron su mirada a Antonio, estaba molesto. Había sido el capitán por cuatro años seguidos y Skipper le había arrebatado el quinto.

**Antonio:** Tal vez me quitaste el puesto de capitán este año, pero no me quitarás a Marlene, me oíste?

**Priscilla:** Por qué? Que yo sepa, Marlene no es un premio

**Antonio:** No te metas en lo que no te importa.

**Skipper:** No le hables así a mi prima!

**Antonio:** Y qué harás? Me acusaras con el entrenador?

**Stacy:** Y si lo hace, qué pasa?

**Antonio:** Otra que se mete donde nadie la llama

**Stacy:** Vaya… no pensé que tendríamos algo en común

**Antonio:** Qué pasa? Te tomas turno?

**Stacy:** Qué quieres decir?

**Antonio:** Ayer que bien que te esforzabas en molestar a Kowalski con tus palabras sofisticadas… dime… qué hice para tener el honor de que ahora estas sean dirigidas a mí…ñ.ñ

**Stacy: **No lo sé… pero tal vez tu tarjeta del Hotel Hollywood Roosevelt si sabe el por qué, no es cierto?

**Antonio:** Este juego se puede jugar de a dos, Stacy

**Stacy:** (mira a Julien y luego a Antonio) Idiota (se va con Priscilla)

**Antonio:** Solo te diré una cosa, Jake. Puede que el entrenador Joy te haya elegido como el capitán, pero para que te ganes el respeto del equipo… tienes que pasar por la prueba…

**Skipper:** En serio (?) Y que prueba es esa?

**Antonio:** Creo que ya sabes cual es… solo tienes que elegir. Pero no a Marlene, oíste?!

* * *

**Skipper:** A qué se refería con eso?

**Kowalski:** Creo que la respuesta es simple, Skipper. Y creo que tú mismo sabes a lo que se refiere.

**Skipper:** Si, lo sé. Pero no lo haré. Soy un agente, ser capitán del equipo de Jockey no tiene el mismo valor de que ser un agente.

Sueña la alarma del celular de Kowalski

**Kowalski:** Tranquilo, solo es mi alarma. Tengo clases de matemáticas con Cabo… y Stacy

**Skipper:** Oye, al menos no ya no te está molestando

**Kowalski:** No creo que nuestra guerra haya parado

Kowalski se retira dejando a Skipper solo. Había tenido deporte, ciencias con Stacy, canto con Marlene y Priscilla, y pintura con Cabo y Becky. Ahora solo tenía tiempo libre mientras que los demás estaban aun en sus clases. Era una locura todo lo que había pasado en apenas dos días en una universidad normal… bueno, casi normal. Allí todos tenían un talento, bailarines, cantantes, actores, especialistas en ambientación, guionistas… se preguntaba cómo es que pudo pasar la audición, él nunca había cantado, al menos no desde que entro a la escuela militar. Había pasado un grato momento viviendo como cualquier persona normal, sin preocupaciones. Hablando de eso, su paranoia prácticamente había desaparecido. Eso por un lado era preocupante, aun no habían conseguido más pistas, lo único que habían logrado fue poner a las chicas a salvo.

Así fue como Skipper se sumergió en un mar de pensamientos sobre el caso de Sabannah, tenía que tener un enemigo en la escuela. Cómo no tenerlo? O tenerla? Allí todos se iban al extremo… incluyendo el falso estereotipo de que acostarse con alguien era amor. Si los estudiantes de allí eran capaces de hacer eso… cómo no ser capaces de asesinar a alguien por pura envidia o venganza? Bueno… su paranoia había vuelto. Siguió hundiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que algo le cayó en la cabeza. Una pelota de tenis.

**Skipper:** AU!

**Marlene:** Oh… lo siento tanto…

**Skipper:** Marlene, qué haces aquí? No tienes clases?

**Marlene:** Por ahora no… estas bien, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Si, no fue nada. Y soy Jake! Qué estás haciendo? Otra clase extracurricular?

**Marlene:** Qué? No. El tenis también es parte de un extra, pero no es eso.

**Skipper:** Entonces?

**Marlene:** Estoy practicando tenis por mi cuenta

**Skipper:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Bueno, no… El asunto es que mi padre ha invitado a un nuevo cliente a jugar tenis en casa. Es un juego padre e hija. Así que me pareció correcto practicar un poco antes del juego.

**Skipper:** Quién te está ayudando?

**Marlene:** Bueno, Stacy está llevando tenis como un extra, pero está en clase de Matemáticas; y Antonio también está ocupado en la clase de escenotecnia.

**Skipper:** Si… Rico esta en esa clase

**Marlene:** Oye… por qué no me ayudas?

**Skipper:** Ok…

Marlene había estado practicando con una maquita lanza pelotas de tenis, asi que la primera lección que Skipper le enseñó fue cómo sujetar la raqueta y contestar. Como tenista, Marlene era una excelente compradora en Tiffany's. Por lo que Skipper optó por ayudarla un poco más. Se colocó detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos ayudándola a sujetar bien la raqueta. En ese momento ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de lo tan cerca que estaban el uno del otro, estaban concentrados en la lección. Skipper, sin soltar a Marlene, aprieta el botón del control para que la máquina lanzadora tire una pelota… esta rebota contra el suelo y luego contra la raqueta de Marlene…

**Marlene:** Si!

**Skipper:** Te dije que funcionaría…

Marlene voltea su mirada y se queda clavada en los ojos azules de Skipper, quien también se había quedado con la mirada fija en sus ojos avellana. Allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban… pero por más que quisieran, o no, no podían moverse, seguían mirándose uno al otro.

**Antonio:** Interrumpo algo?

Marlene y Skipper se separan

**Marlene:** Eh… hola Antonio. Estaba practicando para el juego padre e hija y… Jake me ayudó

**Antonio:** Ya veo. Es mejor que vengas conmigo, Marlene, se nos hace tarde para ir a la biblioteca a escribir el ensayo.

**Marlene:** Cierto. (a Skipper) Gracias por ayudarme, en serio, te lo agradezco mucho

**Skipper:** Fue un placer, Marlene.

**Marlene:** Nos vemos mañana?

**Skipper:** Eh… claro

**Marlene:** Bien

Marlene se retira con Antonio y Skipper se queda nuevamente solo. "_Fue un placer, Marlene? Pero qué me está pasando?"_ pensó

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció?... Ya era hora de ver algo de Skilene en la historia, no lo creen?**

**Adelantos? Ya saben donde buscarlos... jejej... Claro de Luna Atomik 27...;D**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	9. Qué rayos me pasa?

**Hola chicos... si, si... sé que he actualizado muy temprano... jejeje... es que, con las tareas y todo eso no he tenido tiempo para ver TV. Hoy recien me enteré que Los Pinguinos de Madagascar han calificado en la primera semifinal para los Big Nick House con BTR. Así que vamos! Qué esperan... háganse un tiempo y VOTEN! Yo ya vote... miles de clics por un minuto.**

**Bueno... otra forma de celebrarlo... fue subir otro cap de mi fic... Enjoy...;D**

* * *

**Cap.9: Qué rayos me pasa?**

Ya era habían finalizado las clases y nuestros agentes esperaban a Priscilla y sus amigas en la pileta.

**Kowalski:** Ah, no puedo creer que me vaya a quedar con Stacy después de la escuela. Esto es como un castigo!

**Cabo:** No te preocupes, Kowalski. Es solo Stacy, deberías darle una oportunidad. Es muy buena si llegas a conocerla.

**Skipper:** O… también podría ser la que armó todo esto.

**Cabo:** Solo trata de acerte su amigo, ya verás que todo se soluciona.

**Rico:** Ashlli están!

El experto en armas señaló a un grupo de chicas: Priscilla, Marlene, Becky y Stacy. Todos se fueron al estacionamiento mientras Kowalski y Stacy se quedaban para hacer el proyecto de ciencias. Nadie se dio cuenta de que dos personas los vigilaban…

**Kitka:** Ay, la odio

**Doris:** No tienes que ser tan mala con ella. A mí me cae súper bien.

**Kitka:** quieres un 2x1, Doris?

**Doris:** Qué?

**Kitka:** Marlene y sus amiguitas siempre están quitándonos el ganado. Y esta vez, Jake será mío y solo mío.

**Doris:** Te gusta de gustar o te gusta de te gustaría… bueno, ya sabes.

**Kitka:** Ambas.

**Doris:** Si… te comprendo…

**Kitka:** Qué?!

**Doris:** Es Kowalski. Me parece un chico bastante agradable y lindo.

**Kitka:** Te gusta, eh?

**Doris:** Al igual que tú… me gusta de las dos formas.

**Kitka:** Lastima… Stacy ha tomado la delantera

**Doris: **Qué?! Claro que no. Ella no lo soporta.

**Kitka:** En serio? Estas segura? Porque creo que te lo está quitando, mi amiga. Qué dices? Te unes conmigo y Antonio?

**Doris: **Antonio?

**Kitka: **Me llamó hace una hora, me dijo que vio a Jake y Marlene muy juntos. Ah! Es tan resbalosa!

**Doris: **Qué dijo Antonio?

**Kitka: **Me propuso algo… un plan, donde yo me quedo con Jake y él con Marlene. Qué dices? Te nos vas a unir o no?

**Doris: **Claro que no

**Kitka: **Quieres una prueba que esas novatas son una molestia para ti también.

**Doris:** Qué quieres decir?

**Kitka:** Por qué no vas… y le preguntas a Stacy si Kowalski tiene novia o algo parecido. Hazlo y la respuesta aparecerá.

**Doris:** Ok (se va)

**Kitka:** (a sí misma) Ay, Doris… eres tan fácil de manipular. Y Antonio… ni creas que te vas a quedar con Marlene… porque ahora que Sabannah no está, Marlene es la primera en mi lista negra…

* * *

En la fuente…

Kowalski y Stacy se sentaron en la mesa junto a la fuente y ella sacó sus libros, un cuaderno y unas cuantas hojas.

**Kowalski:** Bueno-

**Stacy:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) Estuve pensando sobre qué proyecto podríamos hacer. Decidí hacer algo fácil, rápido y digno de un 10: Un volcán de bicarbonato. Aquí esta (le entrega un cuaderno) Elaboré un horario para terminar el proyecto de forma rápida y eficaz.

**Kowalski:** Horario?

**Stacy:** Sip. Me tomé la libertad de ir a recepción a pedir tu horario de clases, Priscilla me ayudo. Espero que no te molestes, pero era la única forma para que nuestras horas de trabajo no se crucen con las de la escuela.

**Kowalski:** Ok, no hay problema

**Stacy:** Bien, aquí te doy el horario (le entrega la hora con el horario) Lo puse en colores para que no te confundas. Nos reuniremos 3 horas por una semana.

**Kowalski:** 3 horas?!

**Stacy:** Iba a poner cuatro, pero luego pensé en ti y creo que tu diminuto cerebro no lo resistiría.

**Kowalski:** Al estudio o el tener que estar contigo?

**Stacy:** Tú-

**Doris:** (desde lejos) Stacy!

**Stacy:** Te salvaste

Stacy se va donde este Doris.

**Stacy:** Hola, Doris. Qué pasa?

**Doris:** Hola. Bueno… me preguntaba si… bueno, al parecer conoces a Kowalski…

**Stacy:** Lamentablemente, si. Por?

**Doris:** Bueno… me preguntaba si tiene novia. Tiene novia?

**Stacy:** Qué?! Kowalski?! Tener novia?!

**Doris:** Si… es que me parece un chico muy lindo y-

**Stacy:** (interrumpiendo a Doris) Él tiene novia.

**Doris:** (triste) Oh… en serio?

**Stacy:** Si. Lo siento. Sé que no parece, pero es cierto. Lo siento mucho, Doris

**Doris:** Ok, no hay problema

Stacy se despide de Doris y regresa a la pileta. Estaba algo confundida. "_Por qué le dije que Kowalski tenía novia?_" pensó.

**Kowalski:** Qué quería Doris?

**Stacy:** Eh… no, nada. Solo quería recordarme lo de mañana

**Kowalski:** Qué cosa?

**Stacy:** Eso no importa ahora. Revisaste el proyecto?

**Kowalski:** Si, eh… cuando te fuiste se me cayó el cuaderno que me diste y…

**Stacy:** Se te cayó en la pileta?!

**Kowalski:** Qué?! No! Aquí esta (le muestra el cuaderno) Solo se me cayó y… bueno… vi una página donde salía el modelo de un rayo gama.

**Stacy:** Oh, eso

**Kowalski:** Por qué no lo construyes?

**Stacy:** Para eso necesitaría más material y… más tiempo. Aunque quisiera, no puedo.

**Kowalski:** Pues… solo tienes que comprarlas

**Stacy:** Comprarlas? Estas bromeando, verdad?

**Kowalski:** No

**Stacy:** Pero… se supone que eres mi profesor, deberías de saberlo

**Kowalski:** Saber qué?

**Stacy:** Olvídalo, es mejor que sigas sin saberlo

**Kowalski:** Tiene algo que ver con el secreto que Antonio y Julien saben?

**Stacy:** Te dije que lo olvidaras

**Kowalski:** Qué es?

**Stacy:** Kowalski… ese secreto es tan secreto que ni mi hermana lo sabe. Qué te hace pensar que te lo contaré? (se para)

**Kowalski:** A dónde vas?

**Stacy:** A la biblioteca, dejé unas hojas allá. Ahora vengo.

* * *

**Priscilla:** Vaya, al parecer tú y Marlene ya se llevan muy bien.

**Skipper:** Salvo por el hecho de que me sigue llamando Skipper, todo está bien.

Cabo y Rico lanzaron unas risitas

**Skipper:** Ya párenla.

**Priscilla:** Yo creo… que a ti te gusta que ella te llame así.

**Skipper:** Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Priscilla:** No lo sé… pero creo que tú lo sabes perfectamente.

Skipper se dirigió a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Aun estaba estancado pensando en ese momento tal especial que había hecho acelerar su corazón a mil por hora. Aun sentía la suavidad y delicadeza de sus manos y sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos color avellana que podía hacer derretir a cualquier helado. Aun seguía sin entender por qué aceptó la oferta de ayudarla con el tenis pero una cosa si sabía… no dejaba de pensar en Marlene.

Lo mismo le ocurría a Marlene, no dejaba de pensar en ese momento, aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo alrededor del suyo y sus ojos azules… no podían dejar de pensar en ello.

**Burt:** Señorita Marlene… se encuentra usted bien?

**Marlene:** Estoy bien, Burt

**Burt:** Sabes que eres como una hija para mi, te conozco desde que eres una bebe

**Marlene:** Si, lo sé

**Burt:** Bien… qué te pasa? Estás algo extraña desde que llegaste de la universidad

**Marlene:** Tranquilo, Burt, estoy bien

**Burt:** Oh, no. A mí no me vas a engañar; a ti te pasa algo.

**Marlene:** Pues… siento… siento algo raro en el estomago. No tengo hambre, pero siento las ganas de llenarlo con algo.

**Burt:** No estarás enferma? Tienes nauseas?

**Marlene:** No lo creo, aunque mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido. Me preocupa. Tal vez sea algo que comí en la cafetería, pero entonces mis amigas también se sentirían igual.

**Burt:** Ahh… y dime, te sientes feliz?

**Marlene:** Feliz? Pues… si estoy feliz, pero preocupada por no saber qué rayos me pasa

**Burt:** Me dices que sientes algo en el estomago… y no son nauseas, cierto?

**Marlene:** Cierto

**Burt:** Y tampoco tienes hambre

**Marlene:** Pues no

**Burt:** Pero sientes algo… algo que se mueve?

**Marlene:** Algo así… es como tener miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago

**Burt:** Jajaja… en serio?

**Marlene:** Si… y si rio pues… parece que se me van a salir de un porrazo

**Burt:** Jajaja… si… Cuando era joven también sentí lo mismo. Y dime, Marlene, no tienes las ganas de recibir un abrazo?

**Marlene:** Bueno… si… ahh… no sé que tengo.

**Burt:** Tranquila, señorita Marlene… es completamente normal.

**Marlene:** Qué es parte de la adolescencia o algo así?

**Burt:** Jajajaja… podría decirse que sí.

**Marlene:** Y qué es?

**Burt:** Parece que alguien se ha ganado el corazón de la señorita Marlene… la pregunta del millón es quién.

**Marlene:** Eh?

**Burt:** Dejaré que lo averigües tu misma.

* * *

**Y un poco más de Skilene por aqui...jejeje...=)**  
**Díganme... que creen que es el secreto de Stacy? Kowalski podrá averiguarlo? Kitka tendrá algo que ver con el caso de Sabannah? Burt tiene un doctorado en sentimientos?**

**Las respuestas y mucho más... en los próximos capítulos...=)**

**Opiniones y Reviews, please...=)**


	10. Venganza sabor a comida china

**Viendo el especial de BTR y PoM? Yo igual...=)  
****Y para pasarla mejor... un cap más de mi fic...;D**

* * *

**Cap.10: Venganza sabor a comida china**

Ya era un nuevo día en la Universidad de Arte de California, y nuestros agentes se preparaban para un día más.

**Kowalski:** Prefiero otra practica con el entrenador Joy

**Cabo:** Vamos, Kowalski, no es tan malo. Estoy seguro que Stacy se amistará contigo muy pronto.

**Skipper:** Si… y porqué tenía ese plano de un rayo gama

**Kowalski:** No tengo idea, pero me dio una pista. Dijo que cómo profesor sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

**Cabo:** Qué clase tienen?

**Skipper, Kowalski y Rico:** Teatro

**Cabo:** Teatro?

**Skipper:** Pensé que llevaba clases de teatro solo con Marlene

**Kowalski:** Hubo unos cambios de último minuto

**Cabo:** Jajaja… me sorprende que escucharas lo que Doris dijo ese día. Pensé que estabas más concentrado admirándola y haciendo bobadas.

Rico lanzó una carcajada.

**Kowalski:** Oh… no tengo que soportar esto (se va)

**Skipper:** A dónde vas? Tenemos clase en 15 minutos

**Kowalski:** Si, pero necesito alcohol yodado para la clase de ciencias, se me olvidó el pomo en casa (se va)

El genio se va al salón de tópico, seguro allí habría mucho alcohol yodado, no se molestaran si se lleva uno, después de todo él puede devolverlo. Kowalski entró al tópico y de frente se fue el gran armario blanco. Lo abrió y sacó un pomo de alcohol. Cuando se dio vuelta se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo.

**Doris:** Si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo prestado sin necesidad de robarlo.

**Kowalski:** Ro-Robarlo? Qué…?! No… Solo lo tomaba prestado

**Doris:** Ah… sabes hablar armarience

**Kowalski:** Armarience?

**Doris:** Era una broma. Y descuida, puedes llevarte el pomo

**Kowalski:** G-Gracias

**Doris:** No quiero parecer entrometida, pero pareces algo nervioso

**Kowalski:** Nervioso? Yo? No…

"_Nervioso? Estoy actuando como un bobo. Ah! Cabo tenías razón. Doris me saca de mis casillas_" pensó

**Doris:** Oh, bueno… también puede ser un síntoma de la frustración o el estrés. Tanto trabajo… ya sabes… estudiar, tener que dar clases, prepararlas, hacer los trabajos… y aun tienes tiempo para salir con tu novia… eso es tener el tiempo bien organizado.

**Kowalski:** P-Perdón? No-Novia? Puff… yo no tengo novia

**Doris:** (sorprendida) No tienes novia?!

**Kowalski:** Eh… nop

**Doris:** Pensé que… oh, no importa…

"_Estúpida Stacy! Ah… Kitka tenía razón, eres un fastidio al igual que todas tus amigas!_" pensó Doris

**Kowalski:** Bu-Bueno… creo que… ya tengo que irme y-

**Doris:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) No! Espera… no sé si… bueno, no importa. Me preguntaba si… bueno, te gustaría salir un día de estos (se acerca a Kowalski)

**Kowalski:** (nervioso) Sa-Salir?

**Doris:** Si… es que… siempre me habías parecido un chico muy lindo y atractivo y… bueno, pensé que tal vez no tenga oportunidad pues… un chico como tú debe tener una novia muy linda y… bueno, al parecer tú estás libre…

**Kowalski:** (nervioso) Eh… bueno, yo…

**Doris:** Yo estoy libre esta noche, tal vez te gustaría pasar por mi casa y… bueno, ya sabes… mis padres no estarán esta noche así que… puedo darte un buen recorrido a mi habitación…

Poco a poco Doris se iba acercado más y más y Kowalski no podía hacer nada, estaba inmóvil. Ya estaban a un centímetro de distancia para que sus labios chocaran hasta que…

**Stacy:** (entrando inesperadamente) Oye, Doris tienes el- (mira la escena y se cubre los ojos) Ay! Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir de esa manera…

**Doris:** Si… ya veo. Qué quieres?

**Stacy:** (avergonzada y con la mirada fija hacia abajo) Eh… Lu-Lulú me mandó, quería saber si tenías baterías doble A

**Doris:** No tengo.

**Stacy:** (avergonzada y con la mirada fija hacia abajo) Ok… le diré… lo siento, en serio lo siento (se va)

**Leonard:** (entrando con la mano en su cabeza) Enfermera… no me siento muy bien…

**Doris:** Qué te pasó?

**Leonard:** No quiero hablar ahora… AU! Me duele mucho la cabeza…u.u

**Kowalski:** Bueno… creo que ya tengo que irme

**Doris:** Si, lo sé. Pasas por mi casa más tarde?

**Kowalski:** N-No lo sé, tengo que ayudar a…

**Doris:** Stacy

**Kowalski:** Si… adiós (se va)

* * *

Les tocaba clases de teatro con el profesor Sikowitz, todos estaban allí, en una solo salón…

**Sikowitz:** Buenos días, clase. Como ya han de saber… hubo unos pequeños cambios con respecto a esta clase. Ahora somos un poco más. Para los que no han estado en esta clase… no se preocupen, repetiré el tema anterior. Ahora vamos a hacer ejercicios de improvisación… ahora todos actúen como niños perdidos en el supermercado! Leonard!

**Leonard:** Eh… Mamá! He perdido a mi mamá!

**Julien:** Mamá Juliana, donde estas!

**Cabo:** Waa… necesito a mi mami…*w*

**Priscilla:** No quiero que me lleven a una guardería!

**Darla:** Tengo miedo!

**Sikowitz:** Stop! Ahora son mamás molestas! Becky!

**Becky:** Ordena tu habitación!

**Stacy:** No hables con la boca llena!

**Rico:** SILENCIO!

**Shelly:** Come tus verduras!

**Clemson:** Estas son horas de llegar, jovencito?!

**Sikowitz:** Stop!

Alguien entra al salón…

**Sikowitz:** Quien es usted?

**Repartidor:** Alguien pidió comida chica?

**Julien:** Oh… yo!

**Sikowitz:** Pediste… comida china?! En mi clase?!

**Julien:** Eh… también… traje para usted?

**Sikowitz:** … Yo quiero sushi.

Todos cogen un poco de comida china y el repartidor se va.

**Sikowitz:** Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos relajados… y tenemos comida china…pasaré con la lección 1: Improvisación. Doris! Tú guiarás a tus actores.

**Doris:** Ok. (Se para y se sube al escenario) Elijo a Pinky, Cabo, Kowalski y… Stacy.

Los cuatro se paran y suben al escenario. Doris se pone cerca de Kowalski.

**Sikowitz:** Bien… ahora elegimos un tema y un lugar

**Barry:** En casa

**Sikowitz:** Ok… y el tema?

**Priscilla:** Novedades

**Sikowitz:** No se dice novedades, se dice mentiras

**Priscilla:** Eh? No, novedades

**Sikowitz:** Oh! Excelente. Bien… comiencen!

**Doris:** (a Stacy) Por qué no esperas afuera?

**Stacy:** Eh… ok (se va afuera)

**Sikowitz:** Muy bien, acción!

**Doris:** (a Kowalski) Hola, mi amor. Qué tal el día en el trabajo?

**Kowalski:** Eh… me despidieron.

**Todos:** Oww…

**Doris:** No se preocupen, hoy pasé por refugio animal y les conseguí… (Abre la puerta y sube a Stacy al escenario) un perro

**Stacy:** Eh… sip. Soy el perro de la familia… guau!

**Doris:** Sikowitz, puedes decirle a esta mater que los perros no hablan… y no andan en dos patas.

**Sikowitz:** Doris tiene razón, Stacy

Stacy se arrodilla en el suelo

**Doris:** Bueno, como les decía, fui al refugio animal y les traje un perro.

Cabo y Pinky comienzan a acariciar la cabeza de Stacy

**Doris:** Vaya… al parecer este perro tiene pulgas en el pelo

**Cabo y Pinky:** Iuu… (se apartan de Stacy)

**Doris:** Tranquilos… leí en Internet que el té verde cura las pulgas

Doris le quita el vaso de té a Clemson y se lo tira todo a Stacy.

**Doris:** Cuál es tu problema… perro?

Toda mojada se para y, en forma de venganza, tarta de tirarle una bofetada a Doris, pero ella la detiene

**Doris:** No crees que sería mejor jalarnos el cabello

En ese momento ambas miran la caja de fideos que sostenía Julien

**Doris:** Ni si quiera lo pienses

Y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo ambas corren y le quitan los fideos a Julien y se lo lanzan una a la otra. Todo el salón era un caos.

**Marlene:** Ya, basta! No hagan eso (le cae fideos)

**Kitka:** No te metas! No ves que se están peleando por Kowalski!

**Stacy:** (estupefacta) Espera, qué?

Doris le tira a Stacy sushi en la cara.

**Stacy:** Oh… ahora si te voy a partir la cara!

Rico, Priscilla y Marlene sostienen a Stacy mientras Doris se esconde detrás de Kowalski.

**Sikowitz:** SUFICIENTE!

**Stacy:** Ella empezó!

**Doris:** No! Tú empezaste cuando interrumpiste mi momento con Kowalski a propósito!

**Sikowitz:** YA BASTA! En toda mi vida como educador solo he presenciado tres peleas en mi clase… y es inaudito que esas tres peleas hayan tenido a las mismas participantes!

**Marlene:** No exactamente las mismas…

**Sikowitz:** Si… lo siento. Pero esto ya es el colmo, no voy a soportar más peleas entre los dos bandos, me oyeron! Doris! Estas castigada!

**Doris:** Pero-

**Sikowitz:** (interrumpiendo a Doris) Sin peros! Estas castigada. Y tú, Stacy… lo lamento mucho, sé que te has preparado muy bien pero voy a tener que cancelar tu presentación de hoy en la tarde.

**Stacy:** Qué?

**Sikowitz:** Es eso o un castigo, Stacy. Tú eliges

**Stacy:** (con la mirada abajo) Ok… puedo… puedo ir al baño a limpiarme?

**Sikowitz:** Claro.

**Marlene:** Yo la acompaño (se va con Stacy)

**Doris:** Esto no es justo!

**Sikowitz:** Por supuesto que es injusto! Stacy se ganó el derecho de estar en la presentación. Ella debió estar castigada y a ti te debí quitar ese privilegio, pero no llegaste a ganártelo desde un principio.

**Kitka:** Esto es ridículo! Usted solo protege a sus favoritas, no es cierto?!

**Sikowitz:** Ok, tú también estas castigada. Hay alguien más que quiera apuntarse?!

El salón quedó en silencio

**Sikowitz:** Excelente elección…

* * *

En el baño de la universidad…

**Stacy:** No puedo creer que me haya hecho tanto lío por Kowalski…

**Marlene:** Lo que no entiendo es por qué

**Stacy:** Doris piensa que interrumpí a propósito su momento con él. Hoy… Lulú me envió al tópico por unas baterías… y vi… a Doris y Kowalski a punto de besarse…

**Marlene:** Oh, ya veo…

**Stacy:** Estoy segura que ahora Doris y Kowalski me odian… bueno, más de lo que ya lo hacían.

**Marlene:** Por qué?

**Stacy:** Hice algo… muy… estúpido. Ayer Doris me dijo que le gustaba Kowalski y… me preguntó si tenía novia, a lo cual yo contesté que sí.

**Marlene:** Por qué hiciste eso?

**Stacy:** No lo sé. Solo… solo salió del momento. Creo que fue por el hecho de estar enojada con él y arruinarle el lige; habíamos tenido una pequeña pelea antes que Doris me llamara.

**Marlene:** Ten cuidado

**Stacy:** De qué?

**Marlene:** Pues… ya sabes… Kitka puede ser una gran influencia de rencor hacia Doris.

**Stacy:** Si, lo sé.

* * *

Ya era hora del almuerzo y nuestros amigos estaban sentados en la mesa junto a la pileta. Estaba todos… menos Priscilla, quien estaba en el salón de canto, y Stacy, a quien no se le había visto desde la clase de teatro y había faltado a matemáticas.

**Cabo:** Donde está Stacy?

**Marlene:** Esta en la biblioteca terminando su ensayo de 6 páginas para comunicación y avanzando un poco el proyecto de ciencias.

**Becky:** Pensé que Kowalski la iba a ayudar

**Marlene:** Me dijo que quería estar sola y… que hoy no se iban a reunir

**Kowalski:** En serio dijo eso?

**Marlene:** Si… Esta triste porque perdió su oportunidad de salir en la presentación

**Skipper:** Qué presentación?

**Becky:** Esa presentación

Becky señala hacia el podio de arriba donde Roger, el profesor de canto, quien ponía la música y los bailarines que estaban sentados en cualquier mesa comienzan a bailar…

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran…  
Cuando me miran…

**Shelly:** Rico

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Shelly:** Sabroso

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Shelly:** Arriba

**Julien:**  
Vamos muchachos, vamos aquí estoy  
Porque los quiero impresionar…

**Clemson:**  
Cuando me miran tengo que cantar  
y ya no me puedo parar...  
Esoooooo

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Comienzo a vacilar

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Y con el ritmo vamos ya

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran,

**Clemson:  
**Cuando me miran,  
cuando me miran,  
cuando me miran,  
yo no puedo parar

**Darla:**  
Vengan muchachos, vengan vamos ya

**Priscilla:**  
Vamos yaa

**Darla:**  
Y comenzemos a bailar

**Priscilla y Darla**  
Cuando me miran tengo que lograr  
que nos aplaudan sin parar...

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Darla:**  
Es que los pies se me encienden

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Priscilla:**  
Y no lo puedo evitar

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Darla:**  
yo puedo ver a la gente

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Priscilla:**  
Que el ritmo quieren llevar

**Antonio y Roy:**  
Que me conozcan  
cuando me vean  
admiradoras yo tendre...

**Leonard y Barry:**  
Y muchas chicas  
locas por mi  
porque famoso yo sere...

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Clemson:**  
no se qué me pasa

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Roy:**  
Ay cuando me miran

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Antonio:**  
Yo canto y bailo por igual

**Clemson:**  
Cuando me miran,  
cuando me miran,  
cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Hoy más que nunca  
yo luchare ohhhhh

**Todos:** Yo luchare

**Julien y Priscilla:**  
Por que en lo alto  
conquistare...

**Julien:**  
Se que algún día  
me miraran

**Todos:** Te miraran

**Julien y Priscilla:**  
Y diferente  
me encontraran...

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Vamos ya!

**Todos:  
**Cuando me miran

**Clemson:**  
La emoción va a comenzar

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Nadie nos puede parar

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Clemson:**  
Vamos todos a triunfar

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Darla:** Esoo…

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Darla:** Famoso

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Antonio:** Fiesta!

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Roy:** Tas gozando

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Darla:**  
Vengan muchachos vamos ya

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Que nos aplaudan sin parar

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran…  
cuando me miran…  
cuando me miran…  
cuando me miran…

**Priscilla:**  
Cuando me miran, cuando me miran

**Julien:**  
Que la fama llegara

**Todos:**  
Cuando me miran

* * *

**A ver... seguro que recordaron la escena del teatro... eso es... es de Victorious... una de las mejores series de nickelodeon...=)**

**Si por curiosidad quieren escuchar la canción... pues aquí se las paso. Es "Cuando de miran" de la serie venezolana Somos Tú y Yo ( watch?v=AEOHBQPyrlI)**

**PD: Me han mandado varios reviews... no crean que no los he leido... sé lo que quieren... y la respuesta a sus sugerencias estarán en el cap.12... solo tengan paciencia...=)**

**Opiniones y Reviews please...*w***


	11. Please… Take a Hint

**Bien, aquí les dejo otro cap... y quiero decirles que tiene incluido una canción y quise darle algo de... descripción a la canción a comparación de las otras veces en que las he puesto. La descripción aparecerá ente paréntesis y en cursiva.**

* * *

**Cap.11: Please… Take a Hint**

Era otro día en la Universidad de Arte de California, todos estaban en clase. Kowalski tenía que dictar clases de matemáticas, Cabo y Stacy eran dos de sus alumnos. El agente genio había dictado su clase y había dejado por resolver algunos ejercicios escritos en la pizarra. De vez en cuando le echaba unas miradas a su compañero, y otras veces a Stacy. Por lo general ella era de participar en las clases pero esta vez se había quedado solo escuchando y resolviendo problemas. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que no estuviera en la presentación del día anterior, era la primera presentación musical en el año y era para anunciar un baile de bienvenida llamado Claro de Luna, un baile especial muy parecido a los bailes de fin de año. Por una parte nuestro científico se sentía culpable, Doris había hecho todo un escándalo acusándola de querer estropear toda su vida amorosa, él sabía perfectamente que Stacy nunca haría eso; sin embargo él ni siquiera la defendió… no había hecho nada más que ponerle asistencia a la clase de matemáticas que falto por estar en la biblioteca después de la pelea.

El timbre sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas listas para retirarse del salón. Solo quedaban unos cuantos para que Stacy saliera por la puerta pero…

**Kowalski:** Stacy… puedes venir un momento

Sin decir o refutar nada, Stacy se acercó al pupitre de su profesor; eso ya era extraño.

**Stacy:** Si quieres los ejercicios de ayer, ya los tengo hechos en mi cuaderno

**Kowalski:** Ah… ok. Pero no quería hablarte de eso. Yo… lo siento…

**Stacy:** Eh?

**Kowalski:** Bueno… sé que… bueno, sabemos que no nos hemos llevado bien desde un inicio y… bueno, quiero que sepas que siento mucho que te hayan sacado de la presentación.

**Stacy:** Claro… N-No hay problema, además no fue tu culpa, solo fue Doris con Kitka hablando en su cabeza.

**Kowalski:** Kitka?

**Stacy:** Eh, si… creo que es bastante notorio que ella nos detesta. Pero el sentimiento es mutuo así que no me preocupo.

**Kowalski:** Oh… entonces… que bien.

**Stacy:** Sip… bueno… si eso era todo yo-

**Kowalski:** (interrumpiendo a Stacy) Oh! Se me olvidaba… lo del proyecto-?

**Stacy:** No te preocupes, lo haré sola.

**Kowalski:** Qué?!

**Stacy:** Si. Creo que sería mejor que lo presentara por mi cuenta

**Kowalski:** Déjame ayudarte

**Stacy:** Eh… no, no creo que eso sea posible

**Kowalski:** Por favor… sé que quieres una A…

**Stacy:** (suspira) Ok… pero solo por hoy.

**Kowalski:** Ok

**Doris:** (entrando de repente) Kowalski!

Kowalski y Stacy voltean a verla y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Stacy en el salón, ella se molesta.

**Doris:** Qué haces tú aquí?

**Stacy:** Eh… hellow! Esta es una clase, sabias?

**Doris:** Sigues con tus pretextos de niña buena (?)

**Stacy:** No lo sé. Te sigues acostando con cualquiera que veas?

**Doris:** Podrías largarte, necesito hablar con Kowalski.

**Stacy:** Claro… es todo tuyo. Está disponible para el baile Claro de Luna. Porque para eso viniste, no? Para invitarlo.

**Doris:** Porque no simplemente te vas… Clemson te está buscando.

**Stacy:** Qué pasó? Él rechazó tu invitación (?)

**Doris:** Ya cállate!

**Kowalski:** Stacy… será mejor que salgas.

**Stacy:** Ok, solo una cosa. (Saca un bolígrafo de su cartera) Ten (se lo da a Doris)

**Doris:** Para qué es esto?

**Stacy:** Para que te escribas desesperada en la frente (se va)

* * *

**Cabo:** Y… te invitó al baile?

**Kowalski:** Si!

**Skipper:** Y le dijiste que lo pensarías?

**Kowalski:** Si…

**Rico:** Wua…. wua… wua… wua….

**Cabo:** Pero no era que te gustaba Doris?

**Kowalski:** Bueno… si, pero decidí pensarlo bien. Cuanto falta para ese baile?

**Cabo:** Es la próxima semana

**Kowalski:** Vez. Si terminamos la misión rápido… no voy a poder estar aquí para el baile… y es como dejarla plantada.

**Cabo:** Pero podríamos quedarnos un rato más si terminamos a tiempo con el caso

**Skipper:** Negatorio. Somos agentes… ya se los dije: No estamos aquí para bailes, tenemos una misión!

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, eso significaba que todos estaban en la mesa junto a la pileta. El baile de bienvenida era el tema en todos los grupos… y por supuesto en nuestro grupo.

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No!

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** Julien… ya te dije que no, cuantos más rechazos quieres?

**Clemson:** Stacy! Quieres ir al bai-

**Stacy:** (interrumpiendo a Clemson) Clemson… sabes que puedo rechazar tu propuesta en 23 idiomas diferentes… no creo que tu diminuto cerebro lo resista

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No!

**Clemson:** Por favor!

**Stacy:** No!

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No!

**Clemson:** Por favor!

**Stacy:** (en frances) Aucun

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No!

**Clemson:** Por favor!

**Stacy:** (en alemán) Nicht

**Julien:** Por favor!

**Marlene:** No!

**Clemson:** Por favor!

**Stacy:** (en holandés) Geen

**Priscilla:** YA BASTA! Qué no ven que no quieren ir con ustedes!

**Becky:** Eso fue cruel

**Priscilla:** Si, perdón… pero yo tampoco resistiría los 23 idiomas de Stacy y a ustedes diciendo "Por favor…"

**Becky:** Si, sería mejor que la pararan.

**Julien:** No voy a descansar hasta que acepten

**Clemson:** Yo tampoco. Queremos que nos acompañen al baile nuestras cantantes favoritas.

**Julien:** Si! Así podemos participar del Karaoke!

**Stacy:** Así que eso quieren?

**Marlene:** Qué dices, Stacy? Quieres cantar?

**Stacy:** Hmm… por qué no?

Ambas se paran de su asiento y se van donde esta Rico, él estaba acompañando a Roy con sus aparatos de DJ.

**Marlene:** Ponnos una canción, Roy

**Roy:** Qué canción quieren?

**Stacy:** Eh… Take a Hint

**Roy:** Excelente elección, chicas…

**Rico:** Oh… si… (Le entrega un micrófono a cada una)

Al recibir el micrófono miran hacia la donde están Julien y Clemson, que por cierto estaban cerca a la mesa junto a la fuente. Comienza la música de inicio y para que todos sepan que la canción iba dirigirá hacia ellos, Stacy les manda un 'beso volato'.

**Stacy:**  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right

**Marlene:**  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the -

**Stacy y Marlene:**  
Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

**Marlene:**  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

**Stacy y Marlene:**  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

(_Ambas caminan hacia donde esta Priscilla y Becky_)

**Stacy y Marlene:**  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

(_Ambas se suben a la mesa_)

**Stacy y Marlene:**  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

(Ambas se sientan en la mesa entre Kowalski y Skipper)

**Stacy:**  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

**Marlene:**  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

**Stacy:**  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped

**Marlene y Stacy:** (_se levantan y caminan hacia Julien y Clemson_)  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

**Marlene y Stacy:** (se suben a otras mesas)  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

(_Ambas se bajan de la mesa_)

**Marlene y Stacy:**  
What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested

**Stacy:**  
It's about time that you're leavin'

**Marlene**:  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and

**Stacy y Marlene:**  
You'll be gone

**Marlene:**  
One.  
(_se acercan a Julien y Clemson_)

**Stacy:**  
Get your hands off my—  
(_se acercan más_)

**Marlene:**  
Two.  
(_se acercan más_)

**Stacy:**  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
(_se acercan más_)

**Marlene:**  
Three.  
(_se acercan más_)

**Stacy:**  
Stop your staring at my—  
(_se acercan más_)

**Marlene y Stacy**  
Hey!  
(_Julien y Clemson Caen sentados en las bancas_)

**Stacy:**  
Take a hint, take a hint

**Marlene y Stacy**  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint!

(_Marlene se va a la izquierda; Stacy, a la derecha hasta encontrarse entre Priscilla y Becky_)

**Marlene y Stacy**  
Take a hint, take a hint!

**Marlene:**  
Wuoh… oh oh…

**Stacy y Marlene:**  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
La, La, La...  
Take a hint, take a hint!  
La, La, La...

* * *

**Si les parece conocida esta canción... pues es porque han visto la serie Victorious. La canción es Take a Hint ( watch?v=MiYLLhBPxIk)**

**Si no pueden verla... la canción está publikada en Claro de Luna junto con los adelantos del proximo cap...n.n**

**No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones y reviews...=)**


	12. Acciones Inexplicables

**Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa...=)  
Bien, ya estoy de vuelta...=)  
Quiero decirles dos cosas antes de empezar este cap.**

**Este Lunes... me puse a leer uno de mis fics... la verdad suelo hacerlo para más o menos no poner la misma situación en los próximos... Bueno, supongo que ya ha quedado claro que Sabannah lo saqué de mi 1er fic (La Venganza de una Psicópata) Pero este... no es el caso. Estuve viendo mi fic de "Un Reality Show en Central Park"... y me acorde lo del capítulo 14... las montones de visitas que atrajo ese cap...ajaja...aahh... recuerdos...*w***

**La segunda cosa que quiero decirles... no se preocupen, esta si es breve...xD  
La respuesta a sus plegarias... ya saben... de que Skipper y Marlene tengan una noche... agitada... está al final de este cap.**

* * *

**Cap. 12: Acciones Inexplicables**

Ya había terminado el día en la escuela y Marlene había llegado a casa. Mañana era la presentación del trabajo de español y aun no había comenzado. Eso de escribir un ensayo le resultaba muy aburrido y durante esos días no había tenido mucho tiempo… al menos no para dedicarse al ensayo pero sí para otras cosas. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en los problemas que tenía, aun sentía las mariposas en su estómago y tenía grandes deseos de que alguien la abrazara quien, según ella, jugaba muy bien a las escondidas porque no podía adivinar de quién se trataba o si estaba relacionado con la conversación que tuvo con su mayordomo Burt.

**Marlene:** Estúpido ensayo… tenía que ser de 6 páginas. Jamás lo voy a lograr en un solo día.

**Tiana Parks:** Hola, cariño (con una laptop en mano)

**Marlene:** Hola mamá. Qué tal el trabajo?

**Tiana Parks:** Ya sabes… cansado. Tuve que hacer una presentación en la Academia de Literatura de San Francisco.

La madre de Marlene no solo era una prestigiosa abogada, sino también daba clases en academias.

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Tiana Parks:** Si… estoy muy cansada, pero dime… qué tal la universidad?

**Marlene: **Bien… creo.

**Tiana Parks:** Lulú sigue como la instructora de patinaje de figura?

**Marlene:** Si, es una gran profesora

**Tiana Parks:** Por supuesto… ella y yo éramos grandes amigas, hasta ahora lo somos. Lamentablemente no podemos compartir mucho juntas ya que estamos con el trabajo y todo eso. Bueno, cariño, me voy a descansar.

**Marlene:** Adiós, mamá

La madre de Marlene salió de la sala dejando su laptop en la mesa junto a la de Marlene. Aun no tenía la más remota idea sobre qué escribir… y si..? Cerciorándose de que nadie la viera, Marlene prendió la laptop de su mamá y se puso a buscar sus archivos.

**Marlene:** (murmurando) Hmm… Arte Sumerio… 6 páginas.

Sacó su USB y lo insertó a la computadora portátil, copió el documento y rápidamente cerro todo y la apagó. Volvió a su laptop y abrió el archivo guardado en su dispositivo de almacenamiento, cambiando el nombre de Tiana Parks a Marlene Parks.

Sabía que había hecho mal pero no quería desaprobar el curso. De hacerlo su padre se molestaría y no tendría a Sabannah para que la defendiera.

* * *

En la Universidad después de clases, Kowalski y Stacy se reunieron para hacer el proyecto de ciencias.

**Stacy:** Quiero que quede claro que solo nos reuniremos esta vez, después yo lo haré sola.

**Kowalski:** Ok, no hay problema. Qué dices? Hacemos el rayo gama?

**Stacy:** Qué?! No!

**Kowalski:** Oh… por qué no?

**Stacy:** Oye, deja de hacer eso

**Kowalski:** Que cosa?

**Stacy:** Pues harte el que no sabe… ya te dije, eres mi profesor, ya debes de saberlo

**Kowalski:** Lo siento, pero no lo sé.

**Stacy:** Claro… con lo despistado que eres…

**Kowalski:** Y allí vamos de nuevo…

**Stacy:** No empieces

**Kowalski:** Empezar? Tú eres la que siempre está iniciando el pleito. No lo entiendo, si no me soportas por qué acceder a que te ayude con tu proyecto?

**Stacy:** Porque, según Priscilla, eres bueno en esta área y… con tu ayuda sacaré una A

**Kowalski:** Por qué tanta la urgencia de sacar A?... No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir… Pero ya en serio.

**Stacy:** En serio no lo sabes, verdad?

**Kowalski:** Lo juro, no lo sé

**Stacy:** Y seguirás sin saberlo

**Kowalski:** Pues… si tanto quieres una A, deberías hacer el rayo gama.

**Stacy:** No puedo costear el material

**Kowalski:** Claro que sí. Solo mírate… usas todo de diseñador

**Stacy:** No te guíes por eso…

**Kowalski:** Qué quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Pues… (Suspira) Consigo todo esto a descuento porque mi madre trabaja allí. De no hacerlo… estaría usando ropa normal y no pertenecería a este grupo. Sabannah nos formó dándonos ciertas reglas y estándares que… por alguna extraña razón seguimos cumpliendo a pesar de que ya no está. Y no puedo costear los materiales porque tampoco tengo dinero para eso.

**Kowalski:** Pero vives en una gran mansión

**Stacy:** Esa casa es de mi padre. Él decidió dársela después del divorcio. Sabía que el trabajo de mi madre no daba mucho así que… bueno… nos la dio pero mi madre no quiso aceptar más por orgullo. Sin embargo, nuestra situación económica no está muy bien, por eso… soy… soy becada...

**Kowalski:** Eres becada?!

**Stacy:** Si... por eso tengo que sacar A en todo y tener los créditos necesarios.

**Kowalski:** Ya veo…

**Stacy: **No se lo había dicho a nadie…

**Kowalski:** Ni siquiera a Becky?

**Stacy:** Mi madre me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría nadie… y mucho menos a Becky. Se preocuparía y acabaría diciéndole a papá.

**Kowalski:** Oye… te ayudaré a hacer el rayo gama… te garantizará una A+

**Stacy:** Qué? Claro que no. No podría pagarte y…

**Kowalski:** Tranquila, diremos que fue un trabajo en equipo.

**Stacy:** Ok… vaya… creo que debería molestarte un poco más.

**Kowalski:** Trataré de buscar más formas de devolvértelas.

Stacy se ríe y se va al salón de ciencias a buscar algunas herramientas, mientras Kowalski se quedaba en la mesa junto a la fuente. "_Becada… cómo es que no me di cuenta? Estoy algo despistado últimamente._" pensó. "_Lo bueno es que su secreto no tiene nada que ver con el caso, es inocente al 100%... Esperen! Por qué me importa tanto eso?!_" Los pensamientos del genio fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos que provenían del salón de ciencias. "_Podrá ser…?_" No fue necesario que terminara la pregunta, su reloj de agente se la contestó. Uno de los brazaletes se había activado y una luz roja aparecía en el mapa de la universidad, justo en la sala de ciencias.

**Stacy:** (Desde el laboratorio) AHHH!

**Kowalski:** Stacy!

Kowalski comienza a correr hacia el salón de ciencias.

**_Skipper:_**_ (por celular) Kowalski! Uno de los brazaletes se activo!_

**Kowalski:** Lo sé… es Stacy. Yo me encargo

**_Skipper:_**_ (por celular) Bien… nosotros vamos para allá._

**Kowalski:** Ok (cuelga)

Los ruidos habían dejado de… bueno, hacer ruido. "_Donde está Stacy?_", Kowalski entra al laboratorio, todo estaba desordenado y sin rastro de Stacy. Ya estaba entrando en pánico cuando se escuchó otro ruido que provenía de la biblioteca. Fue hasta allá y chocó con algo… o con alguien.

**Kowalski:** Stacy?

**Stacy:** Kowalski! Ah… gracias a Dios…

La pobre estaba tan asustada que no le importó nada y lo abrazó. Al principio a Kowalski le pareció extraño pero luego le respondió al brazo, que luego de 20 segundos fue interrumpido por otro ruido.

**Kowalski:** Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

**Stacy:** Si.

Ambos corrieron a la mesa junto a la fuente a guardar todas sus cosas para luego salir a la puerta de la Universidad. Allí estacionado estaba un vehículo último modelo color negro.

**Kowalski:** Ven, vamos

**Stacy:** Ese… es tu auto?

**Kowalski:** Larga historia, ahora sube.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Stacy, ella no había dicho ninguna palabra, seguía asustada. Kowalski aprovecho en enviar un mensaje a Skipper: "Stacy está a salvo, la llevaré a su casa". Ya en su casa, por suerte su madre no estaba, Stacy se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Kowalski se sentó junto a ella.

**Kowalski:** Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Stacy:** Yo… no lo sé. E-Estaba en el salón de ciencias cu-cuando sentí que alguien entró. No sé quien, pero comenzó a tirar cosas al azar. M-Me asuste y comencé a correr… Alguien más me esperaba en la puerta del salón. N-No vi quien, pero sentí su presencia… así que me fui a la biblioteca. Dios… e-está hecho un desastre. Botaron dos libreros… cre-creo que trataban de matarme…

**Kowalski:** Estas segura de que no viste a nadie?

**Stacy:** Uno de ellos era una chica. L-Lo sé por las botas negras Varoni que traía. Ay… está sucediendo de nuevo…

**Kowalski:** Qué cosa?

**Stacy:** Sabannah… a ella le pasó lo mismo una vez… pe-pensábamos que era una de esas historias inventadas para hacerse la interesante. Marlene tenía razón…

**Kowalski:** Sobre qué?

**Stacy:** Sobre Kitka y Doris… tal vez ellas fueron. Piensan que tú y yo… bueno… ya sabes…

**Kowalski:** No creo que sean capaces de hacer eso

**Stacy:** Yo tampoco… pero Doris me ha estado tratando como basura desde… bueno… me vas a odiar por esto pero… le dije que tenias novia.

**Kowalski:** Qué?! Por qué hiciste eso?!

**Stacy:** No lo sé… creo que fue por venganza…

**Kowalski:** Por qué me odias?

**Stacy:** No te odio…

**Kowalski:** Pues todo lo que haces demuestra lo contrario

**Stacy:** Pero no te odio.

**Kowalski:** Qué? Estas chiflada o qué?! Desde mi primer día aquí no hemos parado de pelear. Hoy en clase de matemáticas fue casi la primera vez que no hemos terminado peleando, sin mencionar tu momento en el laboratorio y en la biblioteca.

**Stacy:** Yo-

**Kowalski:** (interrumpiendo a Stacy) Nos hemos hecho la vida imposible solo usando palabras sofisticadas y… no lo entiendo! Primero me desafías en la clase de yoga, me sigues desafiando después de clases con eso del horario a colores… luego le dices a Doris que tengo novia, por qué hiciste eso? No lo sé… y según tú, tampoco lo sabes. Qué acabo eres bipolar?!

**Stacy:** No se si esa sea la palabra.

**Kowalski:** He tratado de seguir los consejos de Cabo de hacerme amigo tuyo pero siempre lo hechas a perder por el simple hecho de que-

Kowalski no continúo. No porque no sabía la razón, si no porque Stacy lo había hecho callar posando sus labios en los suyos. Esto le sorprendió mucho, y le sorprendió más cuando no pudo resistirse y le respondió al beso. Luego de unos segundos Stacy se retiro y mantuvo su vista a la gran chimenea que tenia al frente del sillón.

"_Pero qué acabo de hacer?! Acaso estoy loca?! Por qué hice eso?! Por qué lo besé?!_" pensó Stacy." _Dios… estoy muy loca… Estoy becada… me expulsaran si se enteran que hice eso. Él es mi profesor y yo su…_"

"_Alumna! Ella es tu alumna! Por qué rayos hizo eso?! Qué es parte de su ciclo menstrual o algo así?!_" pensó Kowalski. "_Por qué respondí al beso? Debí apartarla y no seguirla. Ese beso fue… Qué?! Estás loco, Kowalski? En qué estas pensando?! No lo hagas, Kowalski. No lo hagas. No… no… no…_"

No pudo detenerse y se acercó a Stacy para besarla de nuevo. Ahora era ella la sorprendida. Trató de apartarlo pero él puso su mano en su cintura y… vaya, se sentía tan bien, lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande así que colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de un momento bajó sus brazos para desamarrar la corbata que Kowalski traía puesta; luego de eso procedió a desabotonarle la camisa para después poner sus brazos adentro y sentir su cuerpo…

**Stacy**: (murmurando) Lo quieres hacer aquí o en mi habitación?

**Kowalski:** (sorprendido) Qué?

**Stacy:** (murmurando) Mi madre no llegara hasta las 11

**Kowalski:** Eh… lo siento, Stacy, pero no haré eso.

**Stacy:** Por qué no?

**Kowalski:** Pues… no sería correcto. Este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Y… si estas pensando en eso de "la prueba del amor". La respuesta correcta es que la rechace. Te quiero y te respeto tanto que no sería capaz de hacerte eso. Al menos no ahora…

**Stacy:** Bien… en ese caso, yo también esperaré.

* * *

**Esta parte de Kowalski x Stacy fue inspirada en el libro de Kerstin Gier, Zafiro. Ya saben... la escena en el sofá verde...;D**

**Además, hice esta parte para todas las chicas y chicos que... bueno, simplemente quería que tomaran consciencia con eso de "La Prueba del Amor". Si alguien les dice eso... prácticamente están diciendo que no valen la pena. Puede que sea duro poder razonar con esa persona especial... algunos hasta amenazan con terminar con la relación. Pero no te pongas triste, alza tu cabeza y termina esa relación... porque tu pareja tiene que respetarte si en verdad te quiere. Eso si es amor.**

**Sé que muchos me han pedido que Skipper y Marlene tengan... ya saben, no tengo por qué escribirlo... El asunto es que... no me siento cómoda haciendolo... al menos no a todo detalle. No quiero decepcionarlos pero... son por motivos personales...u.u**

**Bueno... eso es todo lo que quería decir... además de: No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de California University  
Ya saben... si quieres ver los avances de proximo cap, busca en google: Claro de Luna Atomik 27**

**No se olviden de mandar sus opiniones y reviews...*w* **


	13. Un Pendiente de Tiffany's

**Holaaa... si... dos cap casi seguidos. He tenido algo de tiempo...=)**

**Bien... ehh... he leido los comentarios anteriores y... quería dejar claro que... es mi decisión si pongo lo que uds piden o no... creo que ya había dejado claro que lo pondría pero a su debido tiempo... créanme... solo que no lo pondré a todo detalle; no me siento cómoda con ello. Espero que respetan mi decisión tanto como yo respeto las suyas y tbn sus sugerencias...  
Miren... no me gusta la idea de decepcionar a alguien... incluso a uds, así que estoy optando por una solución ok...**

**Bueno... eso es todo... disfruten de suguiente cap...**

* * *

**Cap.13: Un Pendiente de Tiffany's**

Ya era otro día en California, todos se estaban alistando para un día más en la universidad. Todos en casa de Priscilla estaban tomando el desayuno. Bueno, todos… menos Kowalski.

**Cabo:** Donde esta Kowalski, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Me dijo que se quedaría a vigilar la casa de Stacy por si algo llegara a pasar.

**Priscilla:** Vaya… esa habrá sido una laaaarga noche. Llena de discusiones y sarcasmos.

**Rico:** Ñaca-ñaca…ñ.ñ

**Skipper:** Pero que estás diciendo? Él está vigilando desde nuestro auto de agente, al frente de su casa.

**Cabo:** Él… se ofreció a hacerlo?

**Skipper:** Sip.

**Priscilla:** Que extraño… pensé que la detestaba.

**Skipper:** Pues eso es parte de ser un agente, Priscy, no importa el tipo de relación que tengas con la víctima o la sospechosa… es nuestro trabajo estar al tanto de todo.

Tal vez Skipper debería comerse sus palabras porque según él, su teniente estaba en el auto de la agencia, estacionado al frente de la casa de Stacy; y sí, el auto estaba allí… pero no Kowalski. Él había pasado la noche dentro de la casa de Stacy. Tal y como había dicho, la mamá de Stacy había llegado a las 11 de la noche, pero para ese entonces, Stacy y Kowalski ya habían subido a la habitación. Durante toda la noche la señora Harris no tenía la menor idea de que su hija estaba durmiendo con un chico. Pero solo eso, dormir y nada más. Ambos habían prometido no hacer nada fuera de lo estimado hasta el momento adecuado o al menos hasta que ambos estuvieran listos. También habían acordado no hacerlo público, después de todo él era como un profesor y ella la alumna. Sería el secreto de los dos por un buen tiempo.

Stacy había bajado de su habitación a la cocina, donde estaba su mamá.

**Mamá de Stacy:** Hola, cariño.

**Stacy:** Buenos días, mamá. Te despertaste temprano.

**Mamá de Stacy:** Si… hoy tengo que ir al banco a hacer unos pagos. Oye… hoy te vez muy feliz, pasó algo?

**Stacy:** Qué?

**Mamá de Stacy:** A qué hora te fuiste a la cama?

**Stacy:** A las 8, por? (mintió)

Stacy había dormido completamente tarde, se había quedado con Kowalski en la sala hasta las 8:30, luego de allí ambos había subido a su habitación pero no exactamente a dormir… se la habían pasado hablando y besándose toda la noche, excepto cuando llegó la mamá; para ello Kowalski se había ido a esconder en el armario de Stacy, pero cuando todo pareció volver a estar en orden, regresó con Stacy a seguir en lo suyo. A pesar de haber perdido horas de sueño, Stacy parecía muy descansada.

**Mamá de Stacy:** Hmm… tal vez debería llegar más temprano a casa para poder descansar un poco más.

**Stacy:** Ehh… claro

**Mamá de Stacy:** Bueno, cariño, ya me voy. Suerte en la universidad (se va)

**Stacy:** (suspira) Gracias al cielo…

Stacy cogió el cereal de la mesa y dos tazones hasta que sintió unos brazos que la abrazaron por atrás, y a alguien besando su cuello. Era Kowalski.

**Kowaslki:** Buenos días.

**Stacy:** Buenos días… dormiste bien?

**Kowalski:** Tú qué crees?

**Stacy:** Me… divertí mucho a noche.

**Kowalski:** Yo también… (La suelta)

**Stacy:** Eh… quieres algo de comer? Qué comes en el desayudo?

**Kowalski:** No lo sé. Qué tienes?

**Stacy:** Bueno pues… puedes comer cereal con leche… o un café.

**Kowaslki:** Me vendría bien un café. En la casa de Priscilla solo hay leche.

**Stacy:** Si, lo sé. Oye, espera! Tú… vives con Priscilla y los otros, verdad?

**Kowalski:** Ah… sip, por?

**Stacy:** Pues… qué dirán al no verte allá? Deben de estar preocupados.

**Kowalski:** Tranquila… le envié un mensaje a Sk… Jake. Le dije que tenía que recoger unos materiales. (Mintió)

Durante toda era conversación en la noche, junto a Stacy en su cama, Kowalski no había podido decirle que era un agente secreto encubierto. Temía que si se lo decía, ella lo rechazara por no querer estar expuesta al peligro… o también por el simple hecho de que el ser agentes… era algo casi inexistente.

**Stacy:** Oye… espero que no te moleste el hecho de que no le haya dicho a mi mamá sobre nosotros.

**Kowalski:** Nosotros?

**Stacy:** Oh… bueno, es que… creí que después de lo de a noche en el sofá… tú y yo…

El agente genio no tuvo la necesitada de usar palabras para responderle a Stacy, simplemente la besó tal y como lo habían hecho toda la noche. Colocó sus brazos en su cintura acercándola un poco más a él, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar más el beso. Era un momento tan excitante para Kowalski que comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Stacy (de la cintura para arriba)

**Stacy:** (contando el beso) No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero vamos a llegar tarde.

**Kowalski:** Tienes razón. En serio, hoy no sé cómo voy a hacer

**Stacy:** Qué cosa?

**Kowalski:** Pues… no creo poder resistirme a ti cuando estemos en el salón de clases

**Stacy:** (lo besa) No te preocupes… ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo todos estaban donde siempre, en la mesa junto a la fuente. Stacy y Kowalski habían acordado sentarse separados para que nadie sospeche nada, pero de vez en cuando se lanzaban unas cuantas miradas; nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

**Becky:** Oye, Stacy, por qué no fuiste con nosotras en la MiniBand?

**Stacy:** Eh? Tenía que hacer algunas cosas aquí

**Becky:** Qué cosa?

**Stacy:** Pues… imprimir mi ensayo para la clase de español; mi impresora se quedó sin tinta.

**Becky:** Oh. Y que tal les fue?

**Stacy:** Bien… aunque la profesora se quedó muy sorprendida con el trabajo de Marlene. Incluso lo leí un poco.

**Marlene:** (nerviosa) E-En serio?

**Stacy:** Claro. Estuvo muy bueno.

**Marlene:** No creo que-

**Stacy:** (interrumpiendo a Marlene) Oh, vamos… la profesora dijo que fue el mejor

**Marlene:** No… yo creo que el tuyo fue el mejor.

**Stacy:** Si el mío hubiese sido mejor me hubiesen dado un certificado de la Academia de Arte y Literatura de Londres. Te lo ganaste, Marlene, en serio.

**Cabo:** Si, felicidades, Marlene

**Rico:** SHI!

**Priscilla:** Felicidades!

**Marlene:** Oigan, no creo que sea para tanto. Es solo un tonto ensayo del Arte Sumerio de 6 páginas, no es gran cosa (se va)

**Skipper:** Y ahora qué le pasa?

**Becky:** No lo sé… pero se veía algo nerviosa.

**Skipper:** Hmm… Kowalski, puedes venir conmigo un momento?

**Kowalski:** (nervioso) Eh… claro…

Ambos se paran de su asiento y se van a los casilleros.

**Skipper:** Qué pasó ayer?

**Kowalski:** (nervioso) Cómo que qué pasó ayer?

**Skipper:** Lo de Stacy… en la biblioteca.

**Kowalski:** (aliviado) Ahh… al parecer alguien quiso atacarla. No está segura de quién, pero eran dos… una era una chica.

**Skipper:** Con que una chica, eh?

**Kowalski:** Stacy dice que usaba botas negras Varoni

**Skipper:** Hmm… ayer, Rico, Cabo y yo vinimos a revisar. Me dijiste que todo había quedado hecho un caos. Sin embargo, cuando llegué todo estaba en orden, las sillas, mesas, carpetas… incluso los libros y los tubos de ensayos estaban en su lugar.

**Kowalski:** Qué?! Pero yo mismo lo ví, el salón de ciencias estaba hecho un desastre, y Stacy afirma que la biblioteca quedó en las mismas condiciones.

**Skipper:** Pues todo estaba intacto cuando llegué. Excepto por una cosa… esto (saca un pendiente de Tiffany's) Te parece familiar?

Kowalski vio detenidamente el pendiente. "_Hmm… la he visto antes… creo que…_"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

La primera vez que fueron a recoger a Becky en su casa…

**Becky:** (subiendo a la MiniBand) Hola…

**Priscilla:** Qué tal, chica?

**Stacy:** A ver… Jeans de Amanda Hart, chal, brazalete y pendientes de Tiffany's. Me encanta. Te doy un 7

**Becky:** Gracias

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Kowalski:** Es de Becky…

**Skipper:** Puede ser…

**Kowalski:** Qué quieres decir?

**Skipper:** Que puede ser de Becky… o de alguien que quiere incriminarla, tal vez su hermana.

**Kowalski:** QUE! Por qué haría eso?!

**Skipper:** Padres separados… Becky viviendo con papá dándose la gran vida y Stacy… bueno, ella esta becada.

**Kowalski:** Cómo lo sabes?

**Skipper:** Estamos en la misma página, Kowalski? Cómo que cómo lo sé? Soy un agente… averiguo la vida de cada persona involucrada.

**Kowalski:** Quieres decir que lo sabías desde un principio?

**Skipper:** Pero claro! Pensé que tú también lo sabías.

**Kowalski:** Si… desde ayer! Cuando tuve que suplicarle para que me diga su secreto.

**Skipper:** Ah… con que ese es su secreto. Bah… se le fue la emoción. Sin embargo… es prueba que puede ser sospechosa

**Kowalski:** Cómo dices?!

**Skipper:** Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? Es algo tonto!

**Kowalski:** Insinúas que Stacy es culpable?!

**Skipper:** Oye, baja la voz. Podrían escucharnos.

**Kowalski:** Lo siento, Skipper, pero Stacy no haría eso.

**Skipper:** Y desde cuando la defiendes, eh?

**Kowalski:** Bueno… es que no creo que haya sido ella. Tal vez lo mantuvo en secreto porque no quiere sentirse rechazada por su grupo de amigas. No te das cuenta que ellas son de usar ropa de diseñador… Es como la muerte social o algo así.

**Skipper:** Ok… pero aun sigue en mi lista de sospechosos

* * *

En clase de matemáticas, Kowalski estaba sentado en su escritorio esperando que la campana sonara. Por primera vez había comenzado a jugar los juegos que traía su celular, no quería levantar la vista porque de hacerlo caería prendido en la contemplación de Stacy y de estarlo no sabría si podría resistir a la tentación de acercársele y besarla. Desde sus momentos en el sofá de la sala de Stacy, besarla se había convertido en su adicción… mucho más que la ciencia.

**Stacy:** Profesor?

**Kowalski:** (levantando la mirada) Eh… si?

**Stacy:** Quiero que verifique uno de mis ejercicios.

**Kowalski:** (sin mirar el cuaderno) Eh… creo que está bien

**Stacy:** En serio, necesito que lo verifiques

**Kowalski:** Eh…

**Stacy:** Es importante

Kowalski se rindió y miró el cuaderno que tenía en frente. En la pagina abierta había un pos-it y tenía algo escrito: "Room 103 – Stacy". Ya sabía cuál era la urgencia de revisar el cuaderno. Despegó el pos-it y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

**Kowalski:** Esta bien resuelto, Stacy

**Stacy:** Gracias (se va a su asiento)

Por fin sonó el timbre y ambos salieron por distintas puertas, cada salón tenía dos. Antes de llegar a la universidad, ambos habían dicho que se encontrarían después de matemáticas. Kowalski estaba caminando por los pasillos en buscado el salón 103. Al encontrarlo se quedó mirándolo, no sabía si Stacy ya estaba adentro o no. Como en forma de contestar su respuesta, la puerta se abrió y unos brazos tiraron de él y cerraron la puerta. Stacy ya estaba adentro del salón. Más que un salón era el armario del conserje.

**Stacy:** (lo besa) Y estuvo bien mi solución del problema matemático?

**Kowalski:** Creo que debería revisarlo un poco más

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Él comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo (de la cintura para arriba) mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

**Priscilla:** Jake!

**Skipper:** Priscy! Qué pasa?

**Priscilla:** Hice lo que me dijiste. La segunda misión que me encomendaste. Hoy me llevaras a la casa de Marlene después de clases.

**Skipper:** Esa es mi prima! Siempre eficaz.

**Priscilla:** Si… solo hay una cosa.

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Priscilla:** Bueno… la única forma que se me ocurrió para que pudieras ir junto con Cabo, Rico y Kowalski, fue inscribiéndonos en el club de decoración para la fiesta de bienvenida.

**Skipper:** Qué?!

**Priscilla:** Oye, será fácil, solo tenemos que hacer una decoración… he estado pensando en hacer algo grande.

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Priscilla:** Aun no lo sé. Pero cumplí con la misión.

**Skipper:** Y yo estoy pagando el precio… que lindo…¬¬

* * *

**Ustedes que creen? Becky está detrás del caso de Sabannah Parks? Marlene podrá con su conciencia respecto al ensayo robado? Stacy habrá resuelto bien su 'problema matemático'? Skipper será bueno organizando bailes de bienvenida?**

**Las respuestas y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.**  
**Adelantos? Ya saben donde encontrarlos, busca "claro de luna atomik 27" en google...=)**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, please...=)**


	14. Una Tarde Llena de Pudines y Smoothies

**Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente como están? Soy Atomik27 y les apuesto un pudin a que este es un capítulo Skilene...xD**

**Jejjee... sii... soy fan de GermanGarmedia...ejjeje... bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap de mi historia... enjoy!**

**PD: este cap se lo dedico a DarknessD06... chica donde te has metido? Ya ni te veo en twitter tpc.**

* * *

**Cap.14: Una Tarde Llena de Pudines y Smoothies**

Ya era la hora de la salida, y todos iban a la casa de Marlene a pensar en ideas para la fiesta de bienvenida. Excepto por dos tortolitos muy inteligentes que se habían quedado en terminar con su proyecto de ciencias, o al menos eso es lo que le hicieron pensar a todos.

**Marlene:** Espero que Stacy esté bien. Me preocupó mucho lo que le pasó ayer.

**Becky:** Ni que lo digas… yo también estoy preocupada. Quienes habrán sido? Y lo más importante… por qué?

**Marlene:** Solo espero que no le pase nada hoy

**Cabo:** Tranquila, Marlene, Kowalski está con ella.

**Becky:** Pensé que solo se reunirían ayer por última vez.

**Priscilla:** Pues con el gran susto que Stacy se llevó no pudieron terminar.

**Becky:** Bueno… al menos tiene a alguien que la proteja; aunque se trate de Kowalski.

**Cabo:** Qué quieres decir?

**Becky:** Stacy es mi hermana, ambas nos contamos todo. Ella no lo soporta.

**Todos:** Lo sabemos…

**Cabo:** Bueno… no creo que sea del todo cierto…

**Skipper:** Vamos, Cabo, Kowalski tampoco la soporta, se la viven intercambiando insultos sofisticados.

**Marlene:** Jajaja… apuesto que las horas que pasan son las más largas horas de mundo.

Al llegar a casa de Marlene ella los condujo hasta su estudio personal, en serio su casa era una gran mansión. El estudió tenía de todo, cabina de grabación, escenario, maniquís con vestuarios, repisas con telas, una gran biblioteca con CDs y DVDs. Por el otro lado estaban los materiales de dibujo. En el medio había sofás pufs con una mesa en el centro con un florero.

**Cabo y Rico:** Wow…

**Skipper:** (a Priscilla) Vaya… es más grande que la oficina del General Buck.

**Priscilla:** Pues que esperabas, sus padres son millonarios, no viste su sala? Apuesto a que es más grande que el Cuartel General Principal de la Agencia.

**Skipper:** De hecho lo es.

Después de unos breves momentos, apareció Burt, el mayordomo.

**Burt:** Buenas tardes, Sta Marlene (mira a los demás) Oh... no sabía que tenía compañía. Buenas tardes Sta. Priscilla… Sta. Becky… (Mirando a Skipper) Joven…

**Marlene:** Burt, él es Jake, el primo de Priscilla.

**Burt:** Oh… es un gusto conocerlo, joven Jake…

**Skipper:** Yo igual.

**Marlene:** Y ellos son sus amigos, Rico y Cabo

**Rico y Cabo:** Hola!

**Burt:** Cómo están? Eh… señorita, Marlene, su padre me envió a darle esto (le entrega una cajita rosada)

**Marlene:** Oh… gracias… qué es?

**Burt:** No sé… les gustaría algo de comer?

**Becky:** Oh, si, por favor. Estoy muerta de hambre.

**Burt:** Qué quieren que les traiga?

**Rico:** Pudin!

**Becky:** Oh, si… excelente idea, Rico.

**Priscilla:** Yo quiero un Smoothie

**Burt:** Algo más?

**Marlene:** No gracias, Burt.

Burt sale por la puerta del estudio. Marlene se sienta en uno de los pufs y abre la cajita de su papá. Era una linda cadeneta con una flor grande y rosada como dije, que al reverso tenía algo escrito.

**Marlene:** "Espero que nos divirtamos en nuestro momento entre padre e hija"… Ja! Típico…

**Becky:** Qué cosa?

**Marlene:** Que siempre hace lo mismo… no importa cuántos lindos presentes me dé antes… siempre lo hecha todo a perder. (guarda la cadeneta en la cajita)

**Cabo:** Por qué?

**Marlene:** Su trabajo siempre esta primero que cualquier cosa… No me pone la más mínima atención.

**Priscilla:** Eso no es cierto. Qué dices sobre lo que… ya sabes… Sabannah…?

**Marlene:** Bueno, puede ser que me haya protegido… pero solo eran puras estupideces de trabajo. "Mala publicidad", claro… Cómo esto del juego padre e hija, solo lo hace para que ese hombre se una a su negocio… es… estúpido!

Llegó Burt y dejó los smoothies y loes pudines en la mesita.

**Becky:** Cuando es tu juego padre e hija?

**Marlene:** Mañana…

**Becky:** No sabía que sabías jugar Tenis.

**Marlene: **Bueno… podría decirse que recibir algo de ayuda (mira a Skipper)

Skipper se ruborizó un poco, no se notaba mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que su prima y Burt se dieran cuenta de ello.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Universidad de California, en la mesa junto a la fuente, estaba Kowalski y Stacy haciendo el famoso rayo gama para la feria de ciencias. Era la primera vez que no peleaban, pero tampoco podía hacer nada romántico pues querían que todo fuera secreto. Stacy ni siquiera le había contado a su hermana, y eso que le contaba de todo; y Kowalski tampoco le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Cabo.

El proyecto estaba yendo de maravilla, pero Stacy no dejaba de actuar extraño… estaba asustada, mirando por todos lados, sobretodo en dirección al laboratorio y la biblioteca.

**Kowalski:** Tranquila, Stacy… no tienes de qué preocuparte, estás conmigo.

**Stacy:** Si, lo sé… pero aun sigo asustada. Hoy tuve que rogarle a Priscilla que me acompañe a la biblioteca… Creo que debí haberle dicho al director o… no sé… Tú qué crees que deba hacer?

**Kowalski:** Nada malo te va a pasar, Stacy. No si estoy aquí.

**Stacy:** (suspiro) Creo que tienes razón…

**Kowalski:** Crees?

**Stacy:** Jajaja… deja de hacer eso, tenemos que terminar con el proyecto y-

Stacy fue interrumpida por un gran ruido directo de la biblioteca. Ambos se pararon de sus asientos. Kowalski dio un paso en dirección al lugar pero Stacy lo detuvo.

**Stacy:** Será mejor si vamos a mi casa… es más seguro allí…

El agente quería investigar el lugar, pero al ver la expresión de Stacy, decidió hacerle caso y llevarla a casa. Por una parte quería eso, ya que así tendrían algo de privacidad.

* * *

Burt entró al estudio a servir más smoothies, galletas y pudines; era la quinta vez que lo hacía. Todos estaban tendidos en los pufs o en el suelo. Skipper estaba sentado en un puf, Cabo y Priscilla estaban sentados de espaldas uno del otro en el suelo, Rico estaba echado boca abajo en el suelo comiendo un pudin, Becky estaba sentada en el escritorio dibujando cosas y Marlene estaba parada mirando por la ventana.

A ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido qué rayos hacer para la decoración del local para el gran baile de bienvenida. Skipper miró hacia la ventana y vio a Marlene, perecía pensativa, al parecer ese algo más que el simple baile. El agente se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.

**Skipper:** La idea no aparecerá volando por la ventana en forma de paloma, si es que te lo preguntas. Lo sé por experiencia personal.

**Marlene:** Créeme… no es eso. Vez ese árbol de allá? (señala un árbol)

Skipper se detiene a ver y… bueno si, era un árbol; pero no cualquier árbol. Normalmente los árboles tienen hojas verdes, pero este tenía hojas rosadas. Era un árbol de cerezo… y era muy grande y hermoso.

**Marlene:** Mi hermana… a ella y a mí nos gustaba esos árboles. El rosa nunca fue mi color favorito, pero lo era para Sabannah. Este árbol se encontraba en el Parque Central. Cuando nos enteramos que el árbol iba a ser sacado… ella… lo impidió. Se escapó por la noche y se ató a él. Mi padre decidió traer el árbol aquí para que no hubiera más problemas… (Mira a Skipper) Lo siento… tal vez te parece una historia aburrida.

**Skipper:** No, no en absoluto… Es… un lindo árbol, nunca había visto uno así.

**Marlene:** Yo tampoco… por eso me gusta. Es especial… a pesar de ser muy viejo. Es el único recuerdo vivo que tengo de Sabannah... bueno...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y al hacerlo las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear nuevamente en el estómago de Marlene.

**Marlene:** Yo…

**Priscilla:** LO TENGO!

Todos la miraron, de la emoción Priscilla se había parado de un salto del suelo haciendo que Cabo se cayera para atrás.

**Rico:** Qué pasha?

**Priscilla:** Tengo una idea, miren (muestra la galleta en forma de pescado)

**Becky:** Eh… es… una galleta?

**Priscilla:** Y es de…?

**Rico:** Pescao?

**Priscilla:** Exacto!

**Marlene:** Eh… creo que necesito más pistas.

**Priscilla:** Haremos una gran ballena azul… Enorme! Como una orca! Una orca pero en vez de negro usaremos azul!

**Becky:** Si! Y podríamos hacerlo con papel aluminio azul y blanco!

**Cabo:** Si!

**Marlene:** Me gusta, se lo diré a Stacy.

**Priscilla:** Soy una gran genio…

**Becky:** Marlene, tienes papel aluminio azul?

**Marlene:** Eh… nop

**Cabo:** Tal vez deberíamos comprarlo

**Becky:** Yo sé dónde. Stacy siempre compra sus materiales en Utilex, una tienda llena de útiles escolares… tiene de todo a un buen precio.

**Cabo.** Uuu… yo quiero ir!

**Priscilla:** Yo también.

**Becky:** Ok, vamos.

**Marlene:** Creo que yo me quedaré acá.

**Skipper:** Si, yo también.

**Rico:** Gomitas!

**Marlene:** Eh… no hay gomitas en casa, Rico.

**Priscilla:** Si… su madre no deja que comamos chucherías… al menos no aquí.

**Becky:** Pero podemos comprar gomitas allá.

**Rico:** Si!

Todos salieron del estudio para ir a comparar, dejando a solas a Skipper y a Marlene. Aunque solo había pasado unos segundos de silencio, para ellos fue como una eternidad. Marlene no dejaba de ver por la ventana y Skipper se había quedado plantado viendo la mesa con los pudines, estaba deseando haber ido con los demás. Ya no aguantó más ese momento y decidió romper el silencio, pero no sabía que decir.

**Skipper:** Y…

Marlene aparta su vista de la ventana y lo mira.

**Skipper:** Ehh… que tal tu… tu entrenamiento de tenis?

"_Bien hecho, Skipper, otro momento incómodo_" pensó

**Marlene:** Bueno… para ser sincera no he estado practicando desde ese día en que… me ayudaste

**Skipper:** Pensé que Antonio te había ayudado.

**Marlene:** Si… se ofreció, pero… he estado algo ocupada.

**Skipper:** Oh… con el ensayo

**Marlene:** Eh… claro… con el ensayo… (Mintió)

**Skipper:** Priscilla me contó que te iban a dar un diploma de honor

**Marlene:** Te lo contó?

**Skipper:** Si. Supongo que estás feliz por ello, yo lo estaría. Te felicito, es un gran logro.

**Marlene:** Gracias…

Otra vez la habitación fue invadida por el silencio. No duró mucho…

**Marlene:** Tal vez… puedas seguir enseñándome a jugar…

**Skipper:** Eh…

**Marlene:** Op, solo si quieres… no te estoy obligando.

**Skipper:** Claro…

**Marlene:** Eh… eso es un sí o un "lo voy a pensar"?

**Skipper:** Bueno… tal vez los otros se demoren en llegar…

**Marlene: **(sonrio) tengo un par de raquetas de tenis en el patio.

El agente se paró de su asiento y se fue con Marlene al patio a practicar. Nuevamente la rodeo con sus brazos para enseñarle a usar la raqueta, sus cuerpos estaban más cerca del otro que la primera vez… las mariposas del estómago de Marlene ya se habían convertido en vampiros inquietos.

**Kitka: **Solo mírala… tan cómoda arregostando en su cuerpo… ESA DEBERÍA SER YO!

**Antonio: **Tenemos que hacer algo, pero ya!

**Doris: **No estoy muy segura de hacerlo, chicos

**Kitka: **Donde está tu Kowalski, Doris? Ah, sí! Con Stacy, no es cierto?

**Antonio: **Parece que fuera más que un simple proyecto de ciencias

**Kitka: **No era que se odiaban uno al otro, querida?

**Doris: **No creo que-

**Voz** **misteriosa 1: **(interrumpiendo a Doris) que sean pareja?! Yo mismo los vi… bueno... no todo. Él pasó la noche en su casa.

**Doris:** MALDITA PERRA!

**Voz misteriosa1:** NO LE DIGAS ASI!

**Doris:** ESO LE PASA CUANDO SE METE CON LO QUE ES MÍO!

**Voz misteriosa 1:** YO-

**Kitka:** (interrumpiendo la pelea) Ya cállense… tenemos que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así. Todos queremos algo, y no lo vamos a lograr solos

**Doris:** Qué quieres decir?

**Kitka:** Hemos estado trabajando juntos desde un buen tiempo… deshaciéndonos de todo aquel que se pone en nuestro camino. Pero en este caso… vamos a tener que ser bien hábiles…

**Antonio:** Me alegra que haya aceptado nuestra invitación…

**Voz misteriosa 2:** (risa malvada) El placer de aniquilar es todo mío, amigo… (Se ríe otra vez)

* * *

**Quienes serán las dos personas con voces misteriosas? Ustedes qué piensan?**

**No se pierdan el proximo cap...=)**

**Reviews porfis...*w***


	15. Una Pelea Padre e Hija

**Hola chicos...!  
Estoy actualizando hoy porque a partir de mañana mi agenda está bn ocupada.. prácticamente voy a desaparecer de la faz de Internet... o al menos de las redes sociales, incluyendo a FF.  
**

**Por cierto... para los que me siguen en Claro de Luna, quiero decirles que tbn tengo otro blog, pero este si es personal. Allí he colgado el StopMotion que realicé en Abril... y he publikado un video de un corto animado peruano... es muy gracioso, así que si quieres verlo... entra a Claro de Luna y haz clic en Anik-Sandy's Blog.**

**Sin más que decir... o escribir...xD... disfruten del siguiente cap...=)**

* * *

**Cap.15: Una Pelea Padre e Hija**

Por fin era Sábado! Todos se levantaron tarde de sus camas y se quedaron disfrutando del fin de semana… bueno, no todos. En casa de Priscilla; Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se levantaron temprano al igual que lo hacían todos los días. Estaban analizando los sucesos de todo la semana, alguna pista tenía que haber por allí. Sin embargo, las noticias no eran muy buenas, las únicas pistas que habían tenido era el arete de Becky en el laboratorio de ciencias, las botas Vanori que traía puesto la sospechosa, que por cierto, era mujer. También estaba el hecho de que el brazalete del cuerpo de Sabannah fuera falso y… los celulares y los 50 mil aun no tenían explicación alguna. Hans había dicho que era parte de una deuda pendiente… pero él no era de fiar.

**Priscilla:** Así que… yo tenía razón?

**Skipper:** En qué?

**Priscilla:** Oww… miren, se hace el que no sabe…

**Skipper:** En serio, de qué estás hablando?

**Priscilla:** No sabía que dabas clases de tenis privadas…

Skipper se atoró con su café. Los demás agentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

**Priscilla:** Oww… Yo lo sabía! Te gusta Marlene!

**Rico:** Uuu… Ñaca-ñaca…ñ.ñ

**Skipper:** Qué…?

**Priscilla:** Oh, no… no me lo vas a negar. No esta vez; tengo pruebas.

**Kowalski:** No creo que enseñarle a jugar tenis una vez sea para tanto.

**Priscilla:** Yo oí que fueron 2…

**Kowalski, Cabo y Rico:** DOS?

**Priscilla:** Y bien… qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, primito enamorado?

**Skipper:** Qué tiene de malo enseñar a la amiga de tu prima a jugar tenis?

**Priscilla:** No lo sé… tal vez una escusa para estar más cerca de ella.

**Skipper:** Tonterías, Priscilla. Creo que que aun no te ha quedado claro, nosotros somos un grupo de agentes comando y nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy en serio; no tenemos tiempo para cosas como esa

**Priscilla:** Hablas de los sentimientos?

**Skipper:** Eh… si, a eso me refería. Mira a Kowalski, pasa tiempo con Stacy pero solo por asuntos escolares, no es que se haya enamorado de Stacy o algo así. Cierto, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Eh… si (mintió)

**Priscilla:** Qué hay de Rico y su novia, Miss Perkins?

**Skipper:** Eso es diferente, ella trabaja en la agencia.

**Priscilla:** Saben? Ustedes no son normales.

**Skipper:** Somos agentes, se supone que no somos normales.

**Priscilla:** Exacto! No saben la suerte que tienen en esta misión

**Cabo:** Qué quieres decir?

**Rico:** Shii…

**Priscilla:** Que es una oportunidad para que puedan… cómo se dice? …experimentar cosas que no han podido por ser parte de una agencia… me explique bien? Me sentí casi como tú (refiriéndose a Kowalski)

**Kowalski:** En realidad, te explicaste muy bien.

**Priscilla:** Gracias. Aunque sea dime que conseguiste el número de Marlene.

**Skipper:** Jajaja… Priscy, soy un agente, no necesito pedírselo, porque ya lo tengo gracias a Miss Perkins. (Muestra su celular)

**Priscilla:** Ay, Dios…

Skipper se quedó mirando su celular. Los teléfonos celulares de nuestros agentes eran como los ST-Phones, solo que tenían aplicaciones especiales como scanner, cámara y video de alta resolución, un buscador de información, mapas, acceso a la red, entre otras más aplicaciones. Por un momento se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho, tal vez porque nunca había tenido que hacerlo y tampoco era necesario, ya tenía su número desde antes de conocerla. Los ojos avellana aparecieron nuevamente en sus pensamientos; deseaba estar con ella en ese instante.

Algunos dirán suerte… otros destino, pero recuerden no existen las casualidades, sino lo inevitable. El teléfono de Skipper comenzó a sonar.

**Skipper:** Quién es?

**_Stacy:_**_ (por celular) Hey Marlene, qué vamos a hacer para… un momento, tú no eres Marlene_

**Skipper:** Stacy?

**Kowalski:** QUÉ!

**_Stacy:_**_ Skipper? Qué haces con el celular de Marlene?_

**Skipper:** Con su celular?

**_Stacy:_**_ Estas en su casa? No sabía que ustedes…_

**Skipper:** Qué?! No! Este es mi celular

**_Stacy:_**_ Pues según mi celular, ese es el celular de Marlene _

**Skipper:** Qué? Pero este es mi-

Skipper se quedó mudo… era el celular de Marlene. "_Genial! Ahora voy a tener que verla de nuevo_" pensó. No era que no quisiera volver a verla, era que no quería seguir sintiéndose raro a su alrededor.

**Priscilla:** Suerte… o destino? Tú qué dices, primito?

* * *

**Sr. Parks:** Estas lista, Marlene?

El padre de Marlene tenía puesto uniforme de tenis al igual que su hija, solo que ella llevaba una falda. Se encontraban en el patio, en la cancha de tenis ya listos para comenzar a jugar.

**Marlene:** Si, he estado practicando mucho para este día.

**Sr. Parks:** Eh… Marlene?

**Marlene:** Sip?

**Sr. Parks:** Eh… estaba pensando en que… es mejor que todo lo que has practicado… no lo emplees en el juego.

**Marlene:** Que?

**Sr. Parks:** Estaría bien darles ventaja a los invitados.

**Marlene:** (sorprendida) Quieres que pierda a propósito?

**Sr. Parks:** No lo veas como una pérdida, si no como una ganancia. Ese sujeto será un gran proveedor para mi empresa y un gran benefactor, si gana se sentirá confiado y aceptará unirse y firmar un contrato conmigo. Así ganaremos más dinero de lo que ya ganamos.

Marlene no lo podía creer, otra vez su padre había puesto el trabajo antes que a ella, y estaba usando su tiempo de caridad con ella para conseguir a un benefactor. Eso ya era el colmo… Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada con eso, no quería un castigo por haber enfrentado a su padre… o sí? "_Ahh… cómo me gustaría que Sabannah estuviera aquí ahora_" pensó.

En la entrada de la gran mansión de Marlene, Skipper fue recibido por Burt.

**Burt:** Bueno, joven Jake… no sabía que la señorita Marlene esperara visitas

**Skipper:** Oh, no. Es solo que ocurrió una pequeña confusión en cuanto a nuestros teléfonos celulares.

**Burt:** Bueno… aun así, creo que a la señorita Marlene le encantará verlo hoy.

**Skipper:** Eh… gracias?

**Burt:** Siéndole sincero, me cae mucho mejor que ese Antonio o ese Julien y estoy seguro de que la señorita Marlene también lo cree así.

**Skipper:** Y… eso es bueno? Quiero decir…?

Burt miró a Skipper, tenía una mirada muy conocida entre los jóvenes.

**Burt:** Jajaja… lo supe desde que lo conocí, joven Jake

Burt lo condujo hasta la cancha de tenis donde Skipper se quedó viendo el juego hasta el final. Marlene parecía jugar bien al principio, pero luego poco a poco iba empeorándolo. El juego había culminado y Marlene había perdido al igual que su padre, pero a este no parecía importarle.

**Marlene:** (mirando a Skipper) Haz estado allí todo el tiempo?

**Skipper:** Yo diría que la mayoría.

**Marlene:** Donde está Priscilla?

**Skipper:** Ella está en casa, he venido solo.

Marlene se sorprendió, Skipper Parker había venido a visitarla voluntariamente, eso la hizo sentir feliz pero a la vez nerviosa y no podía evitar sentir que se estaba ruborizando.

**Skipper:** Así que… perdiste

**Marlene:** Eh… sip.

**Skipper:** Pensé que te había enseñado bien.

**Marlene:** Si, si lo hiciste es… por mi padre. Ya sabes cómo es esto… pierdes en un amable juego de tenis, ellos se sienten confiados y aceptan firmar un contrato. Al final terminamos ganando.

**Skipper:** Qué?

**Marlene:** Si… es estúpido, no debía haber perdido por algo tan estúpido.

**Sr. Parks:** (recién llegando) Hey, Marlene! (mira a Skipper) Quién… quien eres tú?

**Marlene:** Papá, él es Jake Parker, un compañero de la universidad.

**Sr. Parks:** Oh… gusto en conocerte, muchacho.

**Skipper:** Igualmente, señor

**Sr. Parks:** No sabía que tenías algún trabajo, Marly. No los voy a interrumpir. Mas les vale terminar rápido, tal vez después quieran ir a Sing Song.

**Marlene:** Por qué?

**Sr. Parks:** Pues porque tengo buenas noticias. Aceptó firmar el contrato, ahora mismo me está esperando en la sala de estar para que le entregue el documento.

**Marlene:** Claro…

**Sr. Parks:** Alégrate, Marlene, ganamos!

**Marlene:** Perdimos, papá

**Sr. Parks:** En el tenis, pero ganamos un montón de dinero. No quieres ser la primera en disfrutarlo? Después de todo me ayudaste

"_Qué quiere que haga ahora? Qué salte a sus brazos por haberme usado para ganar dinero?_" Ya no pudo contenerse más, se enfrentaría a su padre sin importar qué.

**Marlene:** No quiero tu dinero, papá, y ya deja de tratar de comprarme con eso.

**Sr. Parks:** Pero de qué estás hablando, Marlene?

"_Bueno… ya no hay vuelta atrás_" pensó.

**Marlene:** Qué ya me cansé de que todo lo hagas por dinero…. Estoy harta! Eso está mal, no puedes utilizar a la gente y mucho menos a tu hija! A la única que te queda y a la cual ya estás perdiendo!

**Sr. Parks:** Qué demonios te pasa, Marlene?! Cómo te atreves a contestarme así?! Soy tu padre!

**Marlene:** Ay, en serio (!) Qué quieres (?) Un premio (?)

**Sr. Parks:** Suficiente! A mí me vas a respetar! Desde cuando estas así?! Nunca me habías contestado de esa forma. Es este chico?!

**Skipper y Marlene:** Qué!

**Marlene:** Dios… no. No es él, eres tú. Por ti tengo que pasar de todo… Ya perdiste a Sabannah… y ahora me estás perdiendo…

**Sr. Parks:** YA BASTA, MARLENE, ESTAS CASTIGADA! No voy a permitir que me hables así! Yo soy tú padre y está es mi familia.

**Marlene:** Hablas de esta familia… o la familia que tienes con la mamá de Kitka?!

Skipper se quedó muy sorprendido ante la gran noticia. "_El padre de Marlene también es el padre de Kitka?_" pensó. El padre de Marlene iba a decir algo más pero ella comenzó a retirarse tomando a Skipper por el hombro para que la sigua, pero antes de entrar por la puerta se volteó y añadió.

**Marlene:** Oh! Y, a propósito, papá… no es necesario que leas el ensayo que escribí.

**Sr. Parks:** Por qué no?

**Marlene:** Porque lo robé

Esta vez Skipper se quedó más sorprendido.

**Sr. Parks:** (sorprendido) Qué?

**Marlene:** Así es… recibiré un certificado y un diploma por un trabajo que no hice pero… qué importa… si, después de todo, lo importante aquí es ganar, no es cierto? (se marcha)

Ambos llegaron al estudio de Marlene, durante todo el camino Skipper no había dicho nada; en realidad ninguno de los dos había dicho algo. "_No puedo creerlo… entonces… Kitka y Marlene… son… hermanastras? Esto debe de ser un error… porque no apareció esto en los archivos_" pensó.

**Marlene:** Oye… lo siento por todo lo que pasó. No es lindo estar en medio de una pelea padre e hija, debió ser muy incómodo.

**Skipper:** Si… lo fue.

**Marlene:** Lo siento mucho. Bueno… supongo que estas aquí por el celular.

**Skipper:** Cómo lo sabes?

**Marlene:** Pues el celular que tengo no es mío. Vi los contactos y noté que estaban Kowalski, Rico y Cabo pero no tú, así que es tuyo.

**Skipper:** Claro, porque no es el ST-Phone Z1000

**Marlene:** Jajaja… cierto. Se supone que aun no han salido a la venta, pero mi padre los está promocionando.

**Skipper:** Revisaste mi teléfono?

**Marlene:** De que otra manera podría saber de quién es? No iba a quedármelo, no es correcto. Tú debes de saber eso.

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Marlene:** Lo que es correcto y lo que no… después de todo los agentes secretos se encargan de mantener todo en orden, no?

**Skipper:** Y no sabías que revisar el celular de otra persona es incorrecto?

**Marlene:** No revisé tu celular, Skipper… solo la agenda, quería saber si había un número de casa o algo así. Bueno… eso y… los documentos que están allí.

**Skipper:** Los abriste?

**Marlene:** No… su icono se parece mucho al de la agenda de contactos. Pero no es por eso que sé que eres un agente… ya lo sabía desde antes.

**Skipper:** Qué?

**Marlene:** Bueno… al principio tuve mis dudas, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. La primera pista fue el interrogatorio que me hiciste en el auto el primer día de clases… Luego me di cuenta que en todos nuestros horarios estaban ustedes… sin mencionar que también están en el mismo pasillo de nuestros casilleros.

**Skipper:** Para ser una linda cara de muñeca, eres muy inteligente, Marlene…

**Marlene:** Espero que haya un cumplido en todo eso.

**Skipper:** Lo hay…

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro en silencio. No duró mucho y comenzaron a hablar sin darse cuenta que alguien los espiaba desde el otro lado.

**Kitka:** Estúpida… crees que me lo puedes quitar? No te libraras de mi tan fácil… ya no está tu hermana mayor para que te defienda…

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAAN! Kitka y Marlene son hermanas! Bueno... son hermanastras...**  
**Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban.**  
**Qué pasará después?**

**Por ahora no voy a decir nada, solo les diré que miren el avance buscando por google, o cualquier otro buscador: Claro de Luna Atomik 27. En serio, tengo una gran sorpresa para todos ustedes.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y reviews...=)**


	16. Un Beso Alfabético

**Hola chicos... bn, me conseguí un time para publikar el siguiente cap. Resulta que el problema que tenía se solucionó gracias a una amiga y... GRACIAS JOY SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO APOYANDOME! (seee.. ella no tiene cuenta aqui pero...bueno, ella me ha ayudado en varias estas historias y... si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí)**

**Este cap va para marlenescarlett, quien me pidió más Skilene...=D**

* * *

**Cap.16: Un Beso Alfabético**

Era otro día en la Universidad de California, ya era lunes otra vez, todos estaban en clases. El fin de semana había sido tranquilo, Stacy estaba más calmada y se sentía un poco más segura, sobretodo estando al lado de Kowalski. Ese mismo sentimiento había surgido en Marlene con respecto a Skipper, que después de haber conversado todo el sábado en su casa; y Skipper tenía que admitir que también se sentía atraído por ella, aunque seguía negándolo el mismo.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases comenzaran, Marlene se dirigía a su casillero a meter algunos libros, no aguantó y hecho un vistazo al casillero de Skipper… él no estaba allí, pero igual sonrió. Después de cerrar su casillero se dirigió a la clase de teatro. Sin embargo, por el camino, alguien la jaló hacia un lado.

**Marlene:** Pero qué te pasa?!

**Kitka:** Ya me cansé de ser buena contigo, pero esta vez no volverás a meterte conmigo, oíste?!

**Marlene:** Qué?! De qué estás hablando?

**Kitka:** Jake es mío, Marlene… puede que papi te de todo lo que quieras… pero Jake no estará a tu disposición.

**Marlene:** Él y yo solo somos amigos

**Kitka:** Si, claro… di todo lo que quieras, siempre te haces la inocente, pero sé lo que tramas, Marlene. No te metas con Jake… no te le acerques, ni si quiera le hables… no te quiero ver con él porque él es mío… y pronto será oficial.

**Marlene:** Ni si quiera ha salido contigo, cómo crees que te podrás acostar con él si ni siquiera te busca? Es más… creo que ni si quiera le gustas.

**Kitka:** Cállate! Yo sé que siente algo por mí… Lo supe desde que lo conocí esa noche en el parque… Yo lo quiero… y tú sabes perfectamente que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero… y él no será la excepción, te quedó claro, mocosa?!

**Marlene:** Si estas tan segura que le gustas porque crees que soy una amenaza para ti

**Kitka:** No lo hagas más difícil, Marlene… sabes muy bien que si te metes conmigo te vas a arrepentir. Ya no tienes a Sabannah para que te ayude… ahora estas sola! Y apártate de Jake! (se va)

Marlene se quedó en seco. Nunca, en toda su vida, había tenido una conversación como esa con Kitka… al menos no a solas. Estaba asustada, pero también molesta. Kitka la creía débil. "_Así que me piensas que no me puedo defender como tú o Sabannah, eh? Pues agárrate, Kitka… porque no tienes idea de lo que Marlene Parks puede hacer…_" pensó.

En clase de teatro el profesor Sikowitz estaba enseñando nuevas formas de decir sus diálogos según el personaje. Becky estaba parada en el escenario y Sikowitz le daba un personaje y una frase.

**Sikowitz:** Muy bien, Becky… tu línea es "No encuentro mis pantalones"

**Becky:** No encuentro mis pantalones?

**Sikowitz:** Exacto, y lo vas a decir… sollozando.

**Becky:** Nif no encuentro nif… mis nif… pantalones…

**Sikowitz:** Ahora eres una pirata

**Becky:** Arrrg… no encuentro mis pantalones, arrrg…

**Sikowitz:** Cayendo en un pozo

**Becky:** No encuentro mis pantaloneeeeee….eees…

**Sikowitz:** Ahora como robot!

**Becky:** No. Encuentro. Mis. Pantalones.

**Sikowitz:** Eeeeerror…

**Becky:** Qué? Lo dije bien

**Sikowitz:** No, estuvo mal. Todos saben que los robots no usan pantalones.

Marlene entra al salón

**Sikowitz:** Oh, Marlene, ya estás aquí. Te estábamos esperando, pasó algo?

**Marlene:** Nada, solo olvidé algo en la sala de canto

**Sikowitz:** Dilo como robot

**Marlene:** Eh… Nada. Solo. Olvidé. Algo. En. La. Sala. De. Canto. Lo. Siento.

**Sikowitz:** Error! Dijiste que lo sentías y los robots no tienen sentimientos. Chicos, tienen que hacer una investigación sobre los robots!

Marlene toma asiento entre Priscilla y Stacy.

**Sikowitz:** Bien, clase…. La semana pasada hablamos sobre la improvisación, pero esta vez le añadiremos algo interesante. Alguna vez les hablé sobre le improvisación alfabética?

**Todos:** Nop

**Sikowitz:** Bien… es una actuación cuya primera letra de la frase dicha tiene que estar en orden alfabético. Por ejemplo…. Julien!

**Julien:** Arándanos cayendo de mi trasero!

**Sikowitz:** Eh… que fino. La frase empezó con la letra A, por lo tanto lo que sigue es… Roy!

**Roy: **Bienvenidos los arándanos, disfrutemos del maravilloso fruto que sale del trasero de Julien.

**Sikowitz:** Bien… supongo que ya han entendido cómo va la cosa. Hoy haremos un pequeño ejercicio con esto, el que se equivoca se baja del escenario. Quién quiere llevar el primer grupo?

**Marlene:** (alzando la mano) Yo lo haré

**Sikowitz:** Excelente, Marlene, escoge a tus actores

**Marlene:** Ok. Elijo a Shelly, Roy, Jake y… Kitka

**Kitka:** Yo?

**Marlene:** Si, tú

Los cinco suben al escenario.

**Sikowitz:** Bien, pueden llevar el diálogo como quieran, pero deben comenzar con la letra… Cabo!

**Cabo:** La P!

**Sikowitz:** Muy bien, empezaran con la letra P. Acción!

**Marlene:** (mirando a Kitka) Por favor vete a bañar!

**Kitka:** Quien eres tú para decirme qué hacer?!

**Skipper:** Tranquilas, chicas, deben solucionar esto.

**Shelly:** De acuerdo!

**Sikowitz:** Nack! Shelly tenias que comenzar con la letra S, te bajas del escenario

**Shelly:** Waa… soy la peor!

**Sikowitz:** Ven y toma un caramelo

**Shelly:** Qué bien! Un dulce! (Se baja del escenario)

**Sikowitz:** Roy te toca la S

**Roy:** (toca su tobillo) Siento un dolor en el tobillo

**Marlene:** (señalando el tobillo de Roy) Tortuga! Esa tortuga te mordió!

**Kitka:** Ubícate, no perteneces aquí

**Skipper:** (mirando a Kitka) Ve qué inmadureces estás diciendo

**Roy:** Wenceslao es el nombre de este animalito

**Marlene:** Xerografiado desea ver tu tobillo

**Kitka:** Ya mejor cierra la boca!

**Skipper:** Zap! Acabo de curar tu tobillo con mi dedo mágico

**Roy:** Gracias!

**Sikowitz:** Nack! Roy estas fuera!

**Roy:** Vaa… y ya que me habían curado el tobillo. (se baja del escenario)

**Sikowitz:** Marlene, te toca la A

**Marlene:** Aliens! Son los únicos que pueden curar con su dedo haciendo Zap!

**Kitka:** Brillante deducción… xP

**Skipper:** Correcto, soy un alien

**Sikowitz:** Ohh… un giro…

**Marlene:** (acercándose mucho a Skipper) Diablos! No me ataques

**Kitka:** (separándolos) Es tan insoportable que deberías de hacerlo

**Skipper:** Fuera todo! No puedo respirar el aire de este planeta (se cae en el escenario)

**Marlene:** Genial, se desmayó!

**Sikowitz:** Muy bien. Kitka, Marlen, continúen!

**Kitka:** He aquí una idea, aviéntate desde allí (señala una ventana)

**Marlene:** Indícame cómo

**Kitka:** Justamente de dónde vienes?

**Marlene:** Kenia

**Kitka:** Los de esos lares son asquerosos, son sucios y tontos.

**Marlene:** Magistralmente aprendieron de ti.

**Todos:** Ouuuu…

**Kitka:** No dejo que nadie me hable así.

**Marlene:** Obviamente ya apareció quien

**Kitka:** Por favor, tírate de un subterráneo!

**Marlene:** Qué inmadura al decirlo.

**Kitka: **Realmente?

**Marlene:** Si que si

**Kitka:** Te lo agradezco…!

**Marlene:** Ugarte la nariz, tienes mocos!

**Kitka:** Vaya comentario…

**Marlene:** Wow! Te sorprendió?!

**Kitka:** (señalando a Marlene muy de cerca) X con tu vida, voy a golpearte!

**Marlene:** Yo… digo que apestas.

**Kitka:** (deja de señalarla) Zopenca, eso es lo que eres, por no decir zoquete (se va al otro lado del escenario)

**Sikowitz:** Y nuevamente comienza la A!

**Marlene:** A mí no me importa lo que creas!

**Kitka:** Busca quién te defienda!

**Marlene:** Conmigo basta!

**Kitka:** Deja de molestar!

**Marlene:** Estas horrenda!

**Kitka:** HORRENDA TU ABUELA! No, alto!

**Sikowitz:** Lo siento, Kitka, pero la letra que seguía era la…

**Kitka:** La F, ya lo sé! (se baja del escenario)

**Sikowitz:** Bien, Marlene, Jake, continúen.

**Marlene:** Gustosa te ayudo (ayuda a Skipper a levantarse del suelo)

**Skipper:** Hey! Que jaqueca.

Marlene miró a Kitka y le dijo a Skipper:

**Marlene:** Intentaré hacerte sentir mejor

**Skipper:** … Juegos de mesa?

**Marlene:** Kilos de besos…

Skipper miró a Marlene detenidamente a los ojos…

**Skipper:** Lo probaré

Dicho esto Skipper se inclinó hacia ella, Marlene acarició su cara delicadamente. Skipper no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo, no era que ese tipo de cosas no eran parte de ser un agente? Claro que no era parte, pero era parte de ser un joven en la vida real, y esto lo puso cuando sus labios se unieron a los de Marlene. En ese momento todo se le borró. No importaban sus amigos, su prima, el profesor, el ser agente… nada importaba, ahora estaba volando, no literalmente, pero lo estaba. El beso duró unos 5 segundos; los 5 segundos más largos de toda su vida.

Luego de separarse, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro; Skipper no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos color avellana, no le importaba que los demás estuvieran allí o que Kitka hubiera insultado a Marlene antes de salir por la puerta del salón. Marlene ni si quiera había escuchado el insulto, estaba tan perdida en la mirada del líder agente.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció?**  
**Este cap estuvo inspirado en mi serie favorita, VICTORIOUS. Yo estudio teatro los jueves y viernes en la tarde, despues de clases, y nosotros también practicamos la improvisación alfabética... es algo dificil, sería mucho más facil si tuvieras un diccionario en mano...xD**

**Bueno... no se pierdan el siguiente cap. Qué creen que pase entre Skipper y Marlene ahora? Estarán juntos por fin? O habrá piedras en el camino?**

**No se olviden de mandar sus opiniones y reviews**


	17. Corazones Partidos

**Bien, hoy actualicé bn temprano... y por qué? Pues eso se debe a que mi amiga DarknessD06 dice que tiene un sugerencia, la cual no me dirá hasta que actualice, pues... no sé si se refiere a si cuando ella actualice su fic... o a mi actualización... bueno, más vale probar...xD**

**Este cap se lo ddedido a ella y a Anna Gabriela Tao Usui, quien me sugirió algo muy interesante...jeje. Lo pondré pero no de la forma como dijo, sino un cambio porque detodas formas, la trama ya está hecha ok...=)**

**Sin más preambulos... el cap 17, enjoy...=)**

* * *

**Cap.17: Corazones Partidos**

Había tocado el timbre de cambio de hora, todos los alumnos salieron de sus clases directo a sus casilleros o directo a la cafetería. Marlene salió de su clase de matemáticas, no era su fuerte, pero esta vez había estado más perdida de lo usual. El motivo? Ese beso con Skipper en la clase de teatro había hecho tranquilizar a las mariposas de su estómago. Tenía clases de música así te necesitaba sacar algo de su casillero.

Marlene no era la única que había estado en otro planeta durante sus clases, Skipper también estaba pasando por lo mismo. Estaba en su casillero junto con su prima.

**Priscilla:** No puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, Skipper.

**Skipper:** Nada pasó, Priscy

**Priscilla:** Qué nada pasó?! Besaste a Marlene! No quiero presumir, pero si que soy muy buena Cupido.

**Skipper:** Ya basta, Priscy. Solo fue una actuación, estábamos en clase de teatro si más no lo recuerdas.

**Priscilla:** Claro, claro... lo que tú digas, primo

Han un breve silencio y...

**Priscilla:** Lo disfrutaste?

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Priscilla:** Pues el beso!Yo creo que sí lo disfrutaste porque... jajaja... con esa cara de bobo que tenias después de dichos acontesimientos pues... jajaja... Marlene debe de besar muy bien

**Skipper:** Deja de decir estupideces

"_No puedo creer que se me notara la cara de estúpido después de ese beso... Marlene sí que besa de maravilla_" pensó.

**Priscilla:** Pero tú y ella son la pareja perfecta! Por qué no dejas a un lado eso de ser agente y toda la cosa, y vives una vida normal.

**Skipper:** Soy un agente, Priscilla, ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. Tengo que estar enfocado en esto. Y por favor, baja la voz que alguien podría oírnos. Y creo que ya habíamos hablado que me llamarías Jake en la escuela

**Priscilla: **Puedes dejar de ser tan paranoico? Marlene no besaría a cualquiera… ella no es como Kitka. Y tienes que admitir que eso lo sabes muy bien. De lo contrario de hubieses aceptado besarla.

**Skipper: **Bien, se terminó la conversación.

**Priscilla: **Eres tan… ah! No puedes negarlo, primo. Y deja de pensar que ella es sospechosa, no lo es. Ella no mataría a su propia hermana.

**Skipper: **Son solo detalles, Priscy. Los agentes no confían en nadie.

**Priscilla: **Pues al parecer si tenías bastante confianza con ella cuando la besaste en la clase de teatro.

**Skipper: **Si, teatro… eso fue, teatro. Solo fue una simple actuación, no significó nada! (mintió)

**Priscilla: **(murmuró) A mí me pareció más que una simple actuación… (Se va)

* * *

En la mesa junto a la fuente estaban Stacy, Cabo, Rico y Becky. Todos estaban comiendo algo, a excepción de Cabo que estaba leyendo un libro de ciencias.

**Cabo:** (leyendo) Las mono cotiledonias tienen hojas no pecioladas, y sus familias están divididas en grupos de a tres.

**Becky:** Cabo? Qué haces?

**Cabo:** Estudiando para el examen de ciencias que es dentro de una hora

**Stacy:** Recién estas estudiando?

**Cabo:** No, pero me faltó este capítulo del libro. Kowalski nos deja trabajos como para un alumno de último ciclo.

**Stacy:** Si, lo sé… por cierto, donde está, Kowalski?

**Becky:** Desde cuando preguntas por él?

**Stacy:** Eh… es que se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo enojar. Es tan divertido verlo enojado. Dónde está?

**Cabo:** En la biblioteca, me dijo que necesitaba sacar un libro.

**Stacy:** Oh

Lo cierto era que Kowalski le había mentido a Cabo, sabía que en cualquier momento Stacy preguntaría por él. No podía decirle que iría al tópico en busca de más alcohol, sobretodo porque Doris podría estar allí. Y así fue.

**Doris:** Hola, Kowalski.

**Kowalski:** Eh… hola, Doris

**Doris:** No creí que volvería a verte. Sabes? He estado todo el fin de semana frustrada (se acerca a él) No he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, bombón. Una chica como yo no puede resistirse a tus encantos, Kowalski…

**Kowalski:** Eh… estoy algo apurado

El científico camina hasta la puerta pero Doris lo retiene.

**Doris:** Espera, bombón. Me debes algo (se acerca para besarlo)

**Kowalski:** (se aparta) Doris, en serio tengo prisa

**Doris:** Por qué huyes de mi?

**Kowalski:** Qué? No lo hago. En serio estoy con retraso y…

**Doris:** (seductoramente) Dime, Kowalski… cuál es tu respuesta?

**Kowalski:** Re-Respuesta a qué?

**Doris:** (seductoramente) Me llevaras al baile, verdad? Ya lo tengo todo planeado… esa noche será muuuy especial. Puedo hacer una reservación si tú quieres

**Kowalski:** Eh… lo siento mucho, Doris, pero no voy a poder ir contigo

**Doris:** Qué!

**Kowalski:** Eh… voy a estar muy ocupado preparando una clase que tengo que hacer.

**Doris:** Estas seguro que no es por otra cosa?

**Kowalski:** Eh… adiós (se va)

**Doris:** Ay, Stacy… estas en mi lista negra… pero no por mucho…

* * *

Skipper estaba caminando por los pasillos pensando en ese beso con Marlene en la clase de teatro. Estaba justo por el salón de música cuando escuchó una voz. Pero no cualquier voz, una voz angelical y armoniosa… alguien estaba cantando en el salón de música. Entró al salón y fue ahí donde la vio… Era Marlene tocando el piano de cola. Skipper se escondió para que no lo viera, después de todo, ellos no habían llegado a hablar sobre lo que pasó.

**Marlene:  
**There is a sun thats inside of my soul,  
it's the one that i've tried to write  
over and over again...

i'm awake in the infinite hope,  
but you sing to me  
over and over and over again

So i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing,  
and laughing and laughing again...  
when it feels like my dreams are so far,  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me,  
over and over again

So i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope

I give you my destiny.  
i'm giving you all of me.  
i want your symphony,  
singing in all that i am  
at the top of my lungs,  
i'm giving it all…

So i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope

Hmm… (Mira a Skipper)

Uuuuuu…

**Marlene:** Sabes que puedo verte, verdad?

**Skipper:** (sale de su escondite) Linda e inteligente… yo te lo dije. Cantas muy bien.

**Marlene:** Gracias

**Skipper:** Oye… acerca de… bueno, de lo que pasó hoy en la clase de-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) En la clase de teatro? No te preocupes, fue solo una actuación… y una forma de vengarme de Kitka. (Se para de si asiento)

**Skipper:** (sorprendido) E-En serio?

**Marlene:** Si… espero que no te haya molestado

**Skipper:** No… no…

**Marlene:** Qué bueno, porque sé como es.

**Skipper:** Cómo es qué?

**Marlene:** Ser un agente. Ya sabes… no tienes tiempo para tonterías como esas… claro, tienes que estar enfocado.

**Skipper:** Marlene, yo-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) No sería capaz de hacerte perder el tiempo y… además… no soy tan tonta como para pensar que tal vez yo tendría alguna oportunidad…

**Skipper:** Marlene-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) … sobretodo porque me crees culpable del asesinato de mi propia hermana.

**Skipper:** Qué?! No!

**Marlene:** En serio? No es eso lo que le dijiste a Priscilla? No es por eso que pediste venir a mi casa? No es por eso me interrogaste en el auto el primer día? Dios… seguro también planeaste confundir nuestros celulares para venir a inspeccionarme.

**Skipper:** No es cierto… Bueno, sí lo es… pero no lo de… (Suspira) Déjame explicarte…

**Marlene:** No. No hay nada que explicar… Cómo pudiste pensar que yo le haría eso a Sabannah?! No tienes idea de cuánto la necesito en mi vida?!

Toda triste, a punto de llorar, Marlene salió por la puerta del salón, no sin antes decir:

**Marlene:** Por cierto… gracias por el brazalete. El azul siempre fue mi color favorito… pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías. (Se va)

Skipper no lo pensó una vez más, salió tras ella, corrió hasta la puerta y… Marlene estaba sollozando en los brazos de Antonio, quien la estaba abrazando mientras acariciaba su largo cabello ondulado color chocolate. Al ver la escena, sintió que su corazón se marchitaba… Él quería ser quien consolara a Marlene y acariciara sus ondulados cabellos. Sin saber qué hacer se fue del pasillo.

* * *

**Oww... pobre Skipper, eso debió haberle destrozado el corazón... =(**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap... sobre todo a tí,**** Anna Gabriela Tao Usui... n.n**

******Nos vemos en la próxima actualización...=)**


	18. Momentos en la Pista de Hielo

**Bueno... como verán estoy actualizando ya los viernes... y así se va a quedar, todas los updates serán los viernes, claro que solo en este fic...=)**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el siguiente cap y... en el caso de que hayan dudas de la canción del cap anterior, en Claro de luna hay un video de cómo es la música, más no la escena, ok.**

**Espero que les guste...enjoy =)**

* * *

**Cap.18: Momentos en la Pista de Hielo**

Había sonado el timbre de salida, todos estaban sentados en la mesa junto a la fuente esperando a Cabo, por alguna razón lo había llamado al departamento de música, esperaban que no sean problemas, cosa muy extraña porque Cabo no era esa clase de chico. El pequeño recluta no era el único que faltaba en la mesa, tampoco estaba Marlene. Skipper no dejaba de pensar que había metido la pata en grande.

**Priscilla:** (en voz baja) En serio escuchó toda nuestra conversación?

**Skipper:** (en voz baja) De que otra forma se hubiese enterado?

**Priscilla:** (suspiró) Y yo pensé que comenzarían a ser pareja…

**Skipper:** Ya basta, Priscy, sabes que en parte lo que dije es cierto. No tengo tiempo para eso, no ahora que estoy en medio de un caso que hasta ahora solo me han dado pocas pistas.

**Priscilla:** Si… yo también estoy preocupada, sobre todo por lo del pendiente de Becky. Cómo llegó allí? Y- Espera… si más no me equivoco, tú acabas de admitir que te gusta Marlene.

**Skipper:** Qué?! Claro que no.

**Priscilla:** Dijiste que no tenias tiempo… por ahora. Eso quiere decir, querido primo, que después de que toda esta locura acabe tú y Marlene podrían…

**Skipper:** Priscy… no es tan fácil. Ya te expliqué. Soy un agente, eso quiere decir que estoy en uno y otros casos que requieran salir del continente, o incluso del mismo planeta. No puedo enamorarme porque eso interferiría con mi compromiso con la Agencia. Además, no estoy enamorado.

**Priscilla:** Eso dices ahora.

**Stacy:** Qué tanto murmuran si se puede saber?

**Priscilla:** (con voz normal) Oh, nada… solo es… una pequeña conversación familiar.

**Skipper:** Por qué Cabo se demora tanto?

**Becky:** No lo sé, pero Roger lo mandó a llamar. Dijo que tenía que hablar con él sobre algo muy importante.

**Stacy:** Creen que se haya metido en problemas?

**Kowalski:** Lo dudo, Cabo no es de meterse en líos. Él no es un chico malo, no hace trampa ni en damas chinas.

**Antonio:** (recién llegando) Hola, han visto a Marlene?

**Priscilla:** Por qué la pregunta?

**Antonio:** Eso no es asunto tuyo, solo quiero saber dónde está.

**Skipper:** Creo que ya te dejé en claro que no le hables así a mi prima

**Rico:** Shii…

**Antonio:** Yo que tú me preocuparía por otras cosas como ganarme el respeto del equipo de Jockey. Espero que estés eligiendo bien con quien vas a hacerlo.

**Skipper:** No pienso hacer eso.

**Antonio:** Pues que lastima, así no nos lograras convencer de nada. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, donde está Marlene?!

**Stacy:** No veo por qué tanta la urgencia. Son amigos desde… ah, si! Desde hace 4 años y… nada… No crees que en serio ella no esté interesada en ti.

**Antonio:** Vaya, qué fue eso? Lógica proporcional? Kowalski si que debe de ser un buen tutor, no Stacy?

Kowalski y Stacy palidecieron, eso casi parecía una amenaza, como si Antonio supiera que ellos salían a escondidas. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ellos. Y si Antonio los hubiese visto entrando al armario del conserje? Antes que alguien dijera algo Stacy dijo…

**Stacy:** Si tanto quieres a Marlene, está en la pista de hielo. Sabes que patinar la relaja un poco. Estas contento?

**Antonio:** Extasiado… Por cierto (mira a Skipper) Gracias por dejarme el camino libre con Marlene, Jake (se va)

**Becky:** Bueno… esta dicho, Marlene no vendrá con nosotros.

**Kowalski:** Por qué?

**Becky:** Porque Antonio la va a llevar a casa. Siempre está buscando el momento de quitárnosla. Es tan celoso con ella. Ni si quiera le gusta que pase tiempo con nosotras.

**Skipper:** Por qué?

**Priscilla:** Pues… no estamos muy seguras. Creemos que quiere a Marlene solo para él. Solo que ella no se da cuenta.

**Stacy:** Si no lo has notado, Marlene es muy… compasiva. Esta convencida en que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y… bueno, esta no es así.

**Becky:** Antonio ha estado pendiente de Marlene, prácticamente, desde que llegó.

**Stacy:** A Sabannah no le gustaba eso, por eso nos dio la… misión de hacer que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos. No sabemos el porqué, ella nunca nos explicó. Pero creemos que tiene razón.

**Priscilla:** Sabannah no era de decir cosas por decir, siempre tenía una razón.

**Becky:** Ahora que ella no está, Antonio ha tenido el camino libre… al menos hasta que llegaste (mira a Skipper)

**Skipper:** Qué quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Pues… se besaron en frente de toda la clase, Marlene no haría eso porque sí. Ella no es así.

**Skipper:** Oh… en serio (?)

**Stacy:** Escucha, no sé qué problema haya pasado entre ustedes que ahora no quiere verte. Pero si por eso ella acepta salir con Antonio… yo misma te tiraré al vacio (se va)

**Becky:** A dónde vas?

**Stacy:** A ver por qué Cabo se demora tanto.

* * *

En la pista de patinaje, Marlene tenía puesto sus zapatos especiales para patinar. El estar en la pista de hielo siempre la había relajado. Patinar formaba parte de las tres cosas favoritas que amaba hacer. Era la tercera. La segunda era la música y la primera era pasar tiempo con sus amigas y su hermana Sabannah. Lastimosamente, Sabannah ya no estaba.

La primera vez que había tenido contacto con la pista de hielo fue cuando tenía 6 años, Sabannah tenía 7. Ella la ayudó a no caerse, también le enseñó algunos trucos básicos que usaba en las competencias para niños. Ambas amaban pasar el tiempo juntas y patinar las volvía más unidas. Aun se acordaba la primera vez que estuvo en una presentación en el hielo, había fallado en la mayoría de las volteretas, pero aun así Sabannah la había felicitado con un ramo de rosas.

Pensar que ya no tenía a su compañera de canto, patinaje y organizadora de pijamadas, la hacía sentir mucho peor. Marlene había dejado de cantar por varios meses… Pero seguía con el pánico escénico, el cual nació con la pérdida de su querida hermana mayor. Había veces en que se ponía a cantar en frete de sus compañeros, pero acto seguido se ponía triste y dejaba de cantar por un buen tiempo. Incluso la elegían para las presentaciones musicales en el break, pero ella los rechazaba.

Una vez más, Marlene tomó impulso y saltó, giró en el aire y, nuevamente, se cayó. Había estado fallando durante todo ese tiempo en la pista de hielo.

**Antonio: **Estas bien?

**Marlene: **Que?... Si… estoy bien. Solo fue una… pequeña caída. No fue nada.

**Antonio: **A mí me pareció algo más que una caída.

**Marlene:** No fue nada, en serio.

**Antonio:** Ok.

**Marlene:** Qué haces aquí?

**Antonio:** Pues, después de tu problema con ese Jake… me preocupé por ti. Sabes que me preocupas.

**Marlene:** Estoy bien, Antonio. En serio. Y Jake no hizo nada (sale de la pista y se sienta)

**Antonio:** Marlene! (se sienta a su lado) Jake no es un buen chico, te lo he dicho desde que lo vi.

**Marlene:** Es el primo de mi amiga, Antonio.

**Antonio:** Marlene… mira lo que te hizo. Él está interesado en Kitka.

**Marlene:** Qué? Eso no es cierto

**Antonio:** Me gustaría que no, pero es cierto.

**Marlene:** No… Jake… él no…

**Antonio:** Marlene, escúchame… él no es para ti. Es malo. Muy malo.

**Marlene:** Claro que no…!

**Antonio:** Ok, Marlene, tú me obligaste. No quería decirte esto pero… no me dejas otra cosa. Jake ha estado coqueteando con todas las chicas de la universidad (mintió)

**Marlene:** Qué?! Claro que no

**Antonio:** Nadie le hizo caso, solo tú y Kitka. Y él quiere estar con ella. Solo te besó para ponerla celosa, lo sé. Él mismo dijo que saldría con ella y luego… bueno… ya hizo reservaciones en el Hotel Hollywood Roosevelt, Marlene… (mintió)

**Marlene:** Él no haría eso. No… Él no es así.

**Antonio:** Ya basta, Marlene. Él no te merece! Yo sí!

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Antonio:** Te amo, Marlene. Te he amado desde que llegué a la universidad. Te amo y he hecho de todo para estar cerca de ti.

**Marlene:** Antonio, yo…

**Antonio:** Te amo… y quiero estar contigo.

Marlene no podía creer lo que Antonio acababa de decir. Se sorprendió más cuando comenzó a abrazarla acariciando su cuerpo.

**Antonio:** No hay otra cosa que quiera que no fuera adueñarme de ti.

**Marlene:** Qué!

**Antonio:** (se pone encima de ella y comienza a besar su cuello) Dime que me amas, Marlene. Yo sé que sí. Lo sé. Seremos la mejor pareja de toda la universidad. Qué importa lo que piensen tus amigas. Quiero hacerte mía, Marlene… serás mía, para siempre…!

**Marlene:** NO! (se separa de él) ESTAS LOCO?! TE FALTA UN TORNILLO ACASO?! Cómo… tú… ah! (se va)

**Antonio:** Marlene, espera!

Marlene no esperó, salió corriendo directo al patio de la universidad. Estaba tan asustada, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Una cosa era segura, no quería volver a ver a Antonio nunca más. Aun podía sentir sus manos pasando por su cuerpo, no era un recuerdo digno de ser recordado. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, pero no le importó, siguió corriendo. Esto hizo activar la alarma de su brazalete.

**Priscilla:** (en voz baja) Qué pasa?

**Skipper:** (en voz baja) Es… es Marlene, está en problemas, tengo que ir.

**Kowalski:** Ahorita, no crees que sea muy evidente. Becky está aquí.

**Priscilla:** Y aun tienen que esperar que Stacy regrese.

**Rico:** Aja

**Priscilla:** Yo iré con él.

**Skipper:** Bien.

Ambos se paran y salen corriendo en busca de Marlene, dejando a Kowalski y Rico con Becky.

**Becky:** A donde se fueron?

**Kowalski:** Eh… se habían olvidado de algunas cosas en su casillero. (mintió)

* * *

Marlene seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, por los pasillos. A lo lejos Skipper y Priscilla la vieron y corrieron hacia ella, pero fue inútil. Marlene sí que corría rápido.

**Skipper:** Tenemos que alcanzarla. No pensé que corriera tan rápido, teniendo en cuenta que usa tacones.

En la mesa junto a la fuente, Cabo ya había llegado pero Stacy seguía sin aparecer. Kowalski estaba preocupado, y sí le había pasado algo? Tal vez ella y Marlene fueran las siguientes en desaparecer. Ya iba a salir en busca de ella cuando la vio. Estaba hablando con Clemson. "_Qué hace con ese idiota?_" pensó. En eso, Marlene pasó a toda velocidad directo a la salida con su celular en mano, estaba llamando a casa.

**_Burt:_**_ Residencia Parks, a quien busca?_

**Marlene:** Burt! Recógeme de la universidad, por favor!

Burt colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se dirigió al garaje. Marlene guardó su celular y salió por la puerta sin escuchar el llamado de los demás.

**Stacy:** MARLENE, CUIDADO!

Marlene se detuvo en seco en medio de la pista… tuvo suerte que el auto haya frenado. Tomó aire y siguió corriendo sin ver atrás.

**Clemson:** Esa chica está loca.

**Stacy:** Solo por esta vez concuerdo contigo. Qué le pasa?

* * *

**Antonio eres un idiota! Cómo vas a hacerle eso a la pobre Marlene..*w***

**ejjeje... no spe por qué me quejo si yo hice eso...jeje..=)**

**Bueno, mandemen sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no... cualquier sugerencia, las aceptaré y... a su debido time tambien, solo que no puedo adelantarles nada porque de lo contrario... no hay sorpresas ps...jejeje...xD**

**Adelantos? Ya saben donde encontrarlos (Claro de Luna)**


	19. Un Último Beso

**Hola chicos!**

**Bueno, actualizo hoy porque el viernes no voy a poder es... un día especial, el sábado no puedo tampoco porque también es un día especial y... el jueves? oh, tampoco podré porque tengo que estudiar full para mi exam de mate del viernes y domingo tampoco es buena opción porque siempre voy a casa de la abuela... por lo que estoy desconectada del maravilloso mundo que nos ofrece el Internet.**

**Asía que... aquí está el siguiente cap...**

* * *

**Cap.19: Un Último Beso**

Después de la gran huida de Marlene, sus amigas habían estado queriendo contactarla pero todo intento era inútil, siempre respondía la contestadora. El buzón de voz de su celular ya estaba lleno y no estaba conectada por Internet. El que se sentía culpable de todo esto era Skipper. Aun podía recordar lo que pasó en el salón de música después de escucharla cantar, sus ojos llorosos, el tono de su voz… Le había roto el corazón a Marlene, y no estaba seguro si se perdonaría por haberlo hecho.

El timbre de la casa de Priscilla sonó y Kowalski fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Becky y Stacy… sobre todo a Stacy, quien sonrió al verlo.

**Kowalski:** Hola… n-no sabía que iban a venir.

**Stacy:** Si, nosotras tampoco.

Las dos hermanas entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala

**Becky:** Roger me llamó hace un rato. Me dijo que elegió a Cabo acerca de la gran presentación del miercoles.

**Kowalski:** Si, nos contó.

**Becky:** Roger me dijo que lo ayudara, ya que es nuevo en esto.

**Kowalski:** Seguro que apreciará mucho tu ayuda.

**Stacy:** Donde están los demás?

**Kowalski:** Están arriba.

**Becky:** Han podido contactar a Marlene?

**Kowalski:** No. Ustedes?

**Becky:** Tampoco

**Stacy:** Le deje dos mensajes de voz, le envié un e-mail. Hasta llamé a su mamá, pero ella estaba en el trabajo. Estoy preocupada…

**Becky:** Yo también.

Cabo y Priscilla bajaron por las escaleras.

**Priscilla:** Hola! Qué hacen aquí?

**Becky:** Roger me llamó diciendo que ayudara a Cabo con su presentación musical del miércoles.

**Cabo:** En serio?

**Becky:** Si. Ya sabes que canción cantar?

**Cabo:** No.

**Priscilla:** Tal vez podamos practicar en el patio de atrás.

**Becky:** Si. Oye, donde están Rico y Jake?

**Priscilla:** Rico está durmiendo y Jake… está encerrado en su cuarto. Tal vez esté haciendo tarea. (mintió)

Priscilla sabía perfectamente que Skipper no estaba haciendo la tarea. No estaba segura si tenía o no… pero sabía que estaba encerrado lamentándose por lo que había pasado. Deseaba tener a Marlene en ese momento y escucharla cantar. Era como escuchar a un coro de angeles.

* * *

En casa de Marlene…

**Burt:** (entrando a la habitación) Qué pasó?

**Marlene:** Hola, Burt

**Burt:** Marlene… sabes que eres como una hija para mí. Qué pasó?

**Marlene:** Nada, Burt. No quiero hablar de eso. No quiero ni siquiera recordar.

**Burt:** Tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti. Y yo también lo estoy.

**Marlene:** Lo sé… es que… son tantas cosas… extraño a Sabannah…

Marlene no aguantó más y reventó en lágrimas. Burt se acercó y la abrazó para consolarla.

**Burt:** Shh… ya pasó. Sé que la extrañas mucho. Sé por todo lo que estas pasando.

**Marlene:** No es solo eso… es… todo… Ella solía darme consejo… ella tenía razón en todo…

**Burt:** Si… ya no llores…

**Marlene:** Es que… siento un dolor en el pecho… es tan fuerte… mi corazón late muy fuerte, tanto que parece que se va a salir…

**Burt:** No sé si nuestra conversación pasada sirvió de algo pero… estas enamorada, Marlene…

**Marlene:** Lo sé… y ahora sé de quién… solo que no puedo… crees… crees que es posible morir de amor, Burt?

**Burt:** Jajaja… Marlene… El amor es así, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo. Estoy seguro que el joven Jake no quiso hacerle esto.

**Marlene:** Eh? Cómo lo sabes?

**Burt:** Ambos tienen una mirada… se podría decir que sus ojos expresan mucho más de lo que ustedes piensan.

"_Esos ojos azules… cómo olvidarme de ellos_" pensó.

**Burt:** Tienes que… seguir adelante. Llama a una de tus amigas, Marlene, aunque sea solo a una. Deben de estar muy preocupadas.

* * *

El patio de la casa de Priscilla no era tan grande como el de Marlene, pero lo suficiente para poder disfrutarlo. Becky y Priscilla estaban ayudando a Cabo con su número musical, mientras que Stacy y Kowalski estaban leyendo un libro, ella en la silla de sol y él en una silla normal junto a la mesa.

**Stacy:** (suspira) Me voy por un batido (se va)

Al ver a Stacy entrar a la casa, Kowalski la sigue sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Stacy había ido hasta el refrigerador, estaba a punto de abrirlo hasta que Kowalski lo cerro.

**Stacy:** Hola…

**Kowalski:** Stacy…

**Stacy:** Si?

**Kowalski:** Q-Qué hacías con Clemson hoy a la salida?

**Stacy:** Qué?

**Kowalski:** Los vi hablando.

**Stacy:** Oh, no te preocupes, solo me volvió a preguntar si quería ir al baile con él, pero lo decliné. Eso es todo… no tienes por qué estar celoso.

**Kowalski:** Celoso? Puff… quién está celoso? Yo no.

**Stacy:** En serio?

**Kowalski:** No estoy celoso. Solo no soporto verte con él, siempre está detrás de ti. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada porque de lo contrario sabrían que estamos saliendo a escondidas. Te juro que me encantaría darle con el rayo gama…

Stacy sonrió, Kowalski podía ser muy melodramático; sin embargo, esto le parecía muy tierno. Lo mejor de todo es que sabía cómo callarlo. Sin importarle que aun estuviera hablando, posó sus labios en los de él. Después de un momento se retiró.

**Stacy:** Yo solo te quiero a ti, Kowalski. A ti y a nadie más.

En ese momento entra Becky

**Becky:** Qué hacen?

**Stacy:** Nada. Solo le decía a este tonto que me deje sacar un batido que me muero de sed.

**Kowalski:** Por qué tienes que tomarte un batido, no te habías ya tomado uno en la universidad?

**Stacy:** Eso no es asunto tuyo.

**Becky:** Podrían dejar de pelear? Parecen marido y mujer antes del divorcio.

En ese momento suena el celular de Stacy. Era un mensaje, uno de Marlene, que decía:

"_Stacy, necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, ven sola. - Marly_"

**Becky:** Quién es?

**Stacy:** Es… es mi mamá, dice que llegará tarde. Tengo que irme. Acabo de acordarme que Julien me había dicho que cuidara a Mort. (mintió)

Mort era el pequeño perro de Julien y Clemson. Era color mostaza, muy juguetón y, por alguna razón, tenía una obsesión por los pies del bailarín. Stacy lo cuidaba cada vez que podía, es más, lo había cuidado casi todo el verano y Mort le había tomado más afecto a ella.

**Becky:** Te vas a ir caminando?

**Stacy:** No. Tomaré un taxi, si llego tarde Julien me matará.

**Skipper:** (recién llegando) Será mejor que la lleves, Kowalski. Ya es tarde y es peligroso.

* * *

Stacy subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto mientras Kowalski se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Después de recorrer media cuadra, Stacy le dijo a Kowalski la verdad, que no era su mamá la del mensaje y no tenía que cuidar a Mort; si no era Marlene quien quería hablar con ella.

**Stacy:** Sé que todos están preocupados por ella, pero si le digo a Becky y Priscilla que Marlene solo me pidió a mí que viniera, se sentirían mal.

**Kowalski:** Comprendo. No les diré.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Marlene, Kowalski se estacionó a un lado, pero Stacy no bajo del auto.

**Stacy:** Kowalski…

**Kowalski:** Si?

**Stacy:** Yo… mira… odio decir esto pero… (suspira) Creo que ya no debemos continuar…

**Kowalski:** Qué?

**Stacy:** Yo… no quiero hacerlo, en serio… pero…

**Kowalski:** Si es por lo que dijo Antonio… creo que solo lo ha hecho por molestar.

**Stacy:** Si. Pero él no diría cualquier cosa sin tener pruebas, Kowalski. No quiero perderte. Si la dirección académica se entera me expulsaran al igual que a ti. Sabes que no nos conviene eso.

El agente se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios, Stacy colocó su mano en su mejilla. Él la abrazó y una de sus maños tocó su cintura.

**Kowalski:** Stacy, yo no quiero eso.

**Stacy:** Lo sé… y yo tampoco. No quiero… pero debo… Lo siento…

**Kowalski:** Esto es muy extraño… al principió no te toleraba, y creo que tú tampoco a mí. Pero ahora no puedo ser capaz de dejarte ir.

**Stacy:** Yo tampoco. Quiero estar contigo… pero hay muchas cosas en medio…

**Kowalski:** Mientras la dirección no se entere, estaremos bien.

**Stacy:** No es solo eso… No puedo estar ocultándome siempre… nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle algo así a mis amigas… Y odio tener que hacerlo.

**Kowalski:** Yo también detesto hacerles esto a mis amigos pero… si es la única forma de estar a tu lado… lo haré. No me importa cuanto tenga que mentir… te amo y no quiero perderte.

**Stacy:** Yo también te amo… y no quiero que nada malo pase… por eso, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo… hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

**Kowalski:** (suspiro) Estas segura que es eso lo que quieres?

**Stacy:** No quiero… pero debo. (lo besa) Lo siento… Siento no haber tenido esa noche especial contigo…

Stacy abre la puerta del vehículo, estaba a punto de bajar cuando…

**Kowalski:** Stacy…

**Stacy:** Si?

**Kowalski:** Puedo… puedo darte un último beso?

**Stacy:** Me alegra que me lo pidieras.

Kowalski se inclinó hacia ella, puso sus labios en los de ella, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, mientras ella ponía los suyos alrededor de su cuello. El científico comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo pero esta vez llegó hasta su pierna haciendo que sus manos pasaran por debajo de su falda. A Stacy no le importó, era lo más cerca que había llegado. Poco a poco él comenzó a besarla con más pasión, cuanto más pasión había más caricias le daba. Stacy tuvo que separarse a gritos de él.

**Stacy:** Me lo estás poniendo difícil…

**Kowalski:** Esa es la idea (la besa)

**Stacy:** Espero que las cosas se calmen rápido… no creo aguantar mucho tiempo.

**Kowalski:** Si… lo mismo digo.

**Stacy:** Adiós

Stacy bajó del auto y Kowalski lo encendió para marcharse, no sin antes mirar por última vez a su amada, quien antes de entrar a la gran mansión de Marlene, volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

* * *

**Oww... pobre Kowalski, creen que él y Stacy volveran a estar juntos? Doris moverá sus piezas y aprovechará el momento? ****Qué podría hacer Skipper para conquistar a Marlene? Skipper le partirá la cara a Antonio cuando se entere de lo que hiso? **


	20. Es lo más cercano a la Mágia

**Hola friends... si si... sé que en mi twitter dije que actualizaría este viernes, pero no voy a poder, así que estaré actualizando los lunes, ya que esos días no tengo clases... y bueno, no voy a poder otro día.**

**Espero que disfruten de este otro cap...=)**

* * *

**Cap.20: Es lo más cercano a la Mágia**

Burt dejó a entrar a Stacy a la habitación de Marlene. Su cuarto era como de princesa, una gran cama con mesas de noche a cada lado. Un gran armario y tocador a la derecha y un gran ventanal con balcón a la izquierda. En el medio, estaba una gran alfombra, una mesa y pufs alrededor como en el estudio. Marlene se encontraba sentada en su cama acariciando un gran conejo de felpa.

**Marlene:** Me alegra que hayas venido, Stacy

**Stacy:** Para eso están las amigas, Marlene (se sienta junto a ella)

**Marlene:** Sé que están preocupadas por mi y que han tratado de contactarme, lo siento por eso.

**Stacy:** Tranquila, Marlene, no hay problema. Seguro tenías tus razones para no hacerlo.

**Marlene:** Sabes que… prácticamente tú… tú y yo somos como primas. Becky y Priscilla son mis amigas también pero, por alguna razón, tú destacas más entre ellas. Fuiste la primera que me consoló… o la que me ayudó a volver a la universidad después del fallecimiento de Sabannah. Te considero una hermana más.

**Stacy:** Si. Igualmente. En ocasiones me doy cuenta que… contigo es con quien paso más cosas… tanto divertidas como… emocionales. Estuviste allí cuando mis padres se separaron y…

**Marlene:** Y es porque… contigo me siento más libre, y sé que me entiendes y que… no solo piensas en usar el mejor calzado.

**Stacy:** Qué quieres decir?

**Marlene:** Yo… sé que eres becada…

**Stacy:** (tragó saliva) L-Lo sabes?

**Marlene:** Si… El año pasado… antes que Sabannah se fuera… ella y yo fuimos al salón de profesores. Dijo que tenía que averiguar algo importante. El asunto es que tuvo acceso a la información de los alumnos. No sé qué fue lo que estuvo buscando pero… yo vi tu nombre… era la lista de becas

**Stacy:** Por… por qué nunca dijiste nada?

**Marlene:** No sé… creo que el misterio de Sabannah se me contagió. Así lo quise…

**Stacy:** Si… ella solía ser muy misteriosa… La extraño.

**Marlene:** Yo también…

**Stacy:** Y… de qué querías hablarme?

**Marlene:** Bueno… ayer… ayer pasó algo que… (suspiró) Me gustaría no hablarlo ahora…

**Stacy:** Marly…! No puedes callarte y esconder lo que sientes. Acabas de decirme que confías en mi, por qué no me dices? Sabes que estoy muy preocupada.

**Marlene:** Ok…

Marlene comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en la universidad, en la pista de patinaje y sobre sus sentimientos hacia Skipper, pero que al parecer él no sentía lo mismo. Le contó todo, menos que era un agente, tal y como lo había prometido.

**Stacy:** Es un completo idiota!

**Marlene:** Lo sé!

**Stacy:** Ay, Marlene… como es que no nos dimos cuenta?!

**Marlene:** Sabannah si se dio cuenta.

**Stacy:** Qué!

**Marlene:** Ella siempre hacía todo lo posible para que no fuera su amiga. No entiendo cómo es que no me lo dijo pero…

**Stacy:** Ella sabía todo… pero nosotras no sabíamos nada. Nunca nos contaba sobre sus 'misiones' secretas.

**Marlene:** Siempre tan misteriosa… Tal vez tenía el don de adivinar el futuro.

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

**Stacy:** Jajajajaja… ok, ok… eso estuvo gracioso. Ahora dime… cómo vas a hacer con el asunto de Jake?

**Marlene:** Pues… nada.

**Stacy:** Nada?! Vas a dejar que Kitka se salga con la suya?!

**Marlene:** Solo no quiero seguir sufriendo por su culpa. Te acuerdas cuando salía con Julien?

**Stacy:** Si… esa perra te lo quitó. Por cierto, para mí, eso estuvo bien. Julien no es exactamente tu tipo.

**Marlene:** Ahora que lo veo bien… fue Sabannah quien dijo que aceptara salir con él. Tú crees que tenga algo que ver con lo de Antonio? Para que viera que ya no estoy disponible?

**Stacy:** No lo sé, pero es posible. En ese caso, si sirvió. Pero ahora no hablamos de Julien, ni de Antonio… sino de Jake. A ti te gusta Jake, lo sé.

**Marlene:** Pero es que … qué tal si Kitka me hace algo. No quiero salir lastimada otra vez.

**Stacy:** Olvídate de Kitka! Tú amas a Jake, y eso es todo lo que importa.

**Marlene:** Pero que tal si-

**Stacy:** (interrumpiéndola) Ok, ya basta! No lo niegues! Lo amas! Crees que el amor es fácil?! Es muy, muy difícil! Mírame… mi padre dijo que me amaba, dijo que amaba a mi madre y luego? Se fue y jamás regresó… no lo veo, ni puedo escuchar su voz, ya no sé nada de él. Lo mismo le pasa a Becky con respecto a mi mamá.

**Marlene:** Si, pero…

**Stacy:** El amor es así! Así es aquí. El amor te hace sentir feliz, llena de vida y te hace sentir cómo si fueras la persona más importante en planeta… pero también es sufrido… y lo sé… y no solo lo sé por haberlo leído en revistas… lo sé porque… porque eso es lo que yo sentía cuando salía con Kowalski…

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Stacy:** Yo… acabo de cometer el más grande error de mi vida… Kowalski y yo hemos estado saliendo. Fue esa noche en la biblioteca. Él me trajo a casa y me preguntó que me había pasado… le conté lo de Doris y… simplemente pasó.

**Marlene:** T-Tú y… él… se…

**Stacy:** Qué? No! Pero… nos besamos. Fue tan… mágico… pero…

**Marlene:** Pero qué?

**Stacy:** Acabo de decirle que quiero tomarme un tiempo… al parecer Antonio sabía de lo nuestro. Si esto se sabe entonces… nos expulsaran a los dos.

**Marlene:** Y… qué vas a hacer?

**Stacy:** Voy a remediarlo… ja, solo llevamos tres horas de haber terminado y… ya lo extraño. Tú… deberías hacer lo mismo…

**Marlene:** No… con Jake es diferente. Además, creo que ni le gusto.

**Stacy:** Pues tienes que luchar! Ambos son el uno para el otro y… tal vez no sé tanto del amor como digo que sé pero… sé cuál es la razón por la que todo el mundo lo busca…

**Marlene:** A sí? Cuál es?

**Stacy:** Es lo más cercano que hay a la magia…

Marlene sonríe y abraza a su amiga…

* * *

En casa de Priscilla, Kowalski ya había llegado. No había dicho nada desde que llegó, solo se encerró en su habitación. Cabo y Rico estaban durmiendo, Becky ya se había ido hace una hora. Ya era de noche y los únicos despiertos eran Skipper y su prima, quien ya estaba en pijama. Estaban hablando en la sala de estar, donde Priscilla guardaba algunos instrumentos de música.

**Priscilla:** Esa cara lo dice todo, Skipper

El líder agente tenía la expresión triste y preocupada. Estaba pensando en Marlene.

**Priscilla:** Es Marlene, no es cierto?

**Skipper:** Puedes dejar de decir eso?! No es ella! No me gusta!

**Priscilla:** Ya admítelo de una vez! Te gusta y no puedes parar de pensar en ella!

**Skipper:** Pero es que yo-¡

**Priscilla:** (interrumpiéndolo) Ya basta!

Priscilla saca su celular y busca una foto, una de Marlene y se la muestra a Skipper.

**Skipper:** Qué haces?

**Priscilla:** Mira la foto… Vamos! Si lo que dices es cierto, dilo mirando su foto. Vamos! Di que no sientes nada por ella! Y yo retiro todo lo que dije…

**Skipper:** Yo…

Skipper no dijo más, se había quedado plantado mirando la foto de Marlene. No podía hacerlo, ni si quiera podía decirlo en frente de su imagen.

**Priscilla:** Lo sabía… Skipper… no hay nada de malo sentir amor hacia una persona. (se va)

Priscilla subió a su habitación dejando a Skipper solo en la sala de música. Él se quedó mirando la imagen de Marlene. "_Ahh… será cierto? Me estoy enamorando de ti, Marlene?_" pensó. "_Eres la primera que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza… pero no debo. Quiero pero no…_" Skipper tomó uno de los instrumentos, era una guitarra, y comenzó a tocarla mientras miraba la imagen de Marlene.

Yo no quería quererte  
y no lo pude evitar.  
Creí poder defenderme.  
Pero a mi corazón  
no lo puedes atar…!  
oh, oooooooh!

Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago buscándote.  
Uuuh, si te gano  
pierdo libertad, yeah.

Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.  
si yo no me quiero enamorar.

Guarda en silencio mis besos.  
Despídete sin voltear.  
Porque al besarte me pierdo.  
Pero a mi corazón,  
quién le puede explicar…!  
yeah, yeah.

Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago buscándote.  
uuuh, si te gano  
pierdo libertad, yeah.

Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar.

Ohhh…!

Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago buscándote.  
uuuh, si te gano  
pierdo libertad, yeah.

Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar.

* * *

**Owww... no les parece tierna la canción... si quieren buscarla es "No me quiero enemorar" de Kalimba...*w***

**Ustedes que creen? Stacy volverá con Kowalski? Skipper le dedicará esa canción a Marlene? Respuestas... próximo capítulo...=)**

**Adelantos? Ya saben donde estan...;)**

**PD: Si les pareció conocido la conversación entre Stacy y Marlene... es porque me inspiré en la película "Mi amiga la sirena"**

**Reviews y opiniones please...*w***


	21. Peleando al Son de la Música

**Hola a todos... sé que dije que actualizaría los lunes, pero hoy es un día especial (El Día del Amigo) entonces dije... por que no?...xD**

**Espero que disfruten de este cap... es algo corto...n.n**

* * *

**Cap.21: Peleando al Son de la Música**

Sonó la campana de cambio de hora, todos salieron al patio. Stacy estaba caminando en busca de Marlene. Había pasado la noche en su casa y había prometido hacer todo lo posible para evitar que Antonio se le acercara, no iba a ser fácil pero por una gran amiga, se hace lo que sea. Pasó junto a un kiosco donde estaba Kowalski. Al verla se le acercó rápidamente. Sin embargo, Stacy no lo prestó mucha atención, estaba más preocupada en encontrar a Marlene.

**Kowalski:** Stacy… sé que lo que hablamos ayer… bueno, voy a ir al grano. No quiero tomarme un tiempo. Listo, lo dije. Y… quiero que sepas que… Stacy?

**Stacy.** Has visto a Marlene? Se suponía que nos reuniríamos en el salón de música.

**Kowalski:** No, no la he visto

**Stacy:** Ok, dime si la vez (se va)

**Kowalski:** (reteniéndola) Espera! No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

**Stacy:** Ah?

**Kowalski:** Increíble… pensé que-

**Stacy:** Allá esta Marlene!

Kowalski volteó y vio a Marlene caminando por uno de los pasillos.

**Stacy:** Marlene! (a Kowalski) Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, es… una larga historia.

**Kowalski:** Más importante que la nuestra?

**Stacy:** Yo…

Antes de decir algo, le dio una mirada a Marlene, quien se quedó parada junto a una pared. En ella estaba una puerta, de la cual salió Antonio. Él la vio y quiso acercársele… pero Stacy no lo iba a permitir. Corrió hacia donde estaba Marlene con Kowalski siguiéndola por detrás.

**Antonio:** Ma-

**Stacy:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Marlene! Te estaba buscando.

**Antonio:** Pues felicidades, señorita 'me falta modales'. Si me disculpas quiero hablar con Marlene.

**Stacy:** Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar junto a tu tarjeta del Hotel Hollywood Roosevelt. Espero que te vayas acostumbrando porque algo me dice que ese pedazo de plástico y tú pasarán mucho tiempo juntos.

En ese momento todos salen del salón de Antonio y comenzaron a escuchar la conversación.

**Kitka:** Qué está pasando?

**Priscilla:** Oh, mira quien quiere estar enterada de todo ¬¬

**Kitka:** Ok, ya deja de molestar

**Doris:** (con mirada seductora) Qué está pasando, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Pues…

**Stacy:** Qué no te importa, eso pasa.

**Doris:** Eres una entrometida

**Clemson:** Oye, no le hables así

**Doris:** Yo le hablo como yo quiero!

**Becky:** Y a Clemson quien lo invito, eh?!

**Clemson:** Ok, ya cállate, que yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. No es cierto, Julien?

**Julien:** Eh… yo siempre estoy de lado de Marlene

**Marlene:** Ay, Dios…

Todos comenzaron a pelear y a gritarse, hasta que alguien puso un pare.

**Priscilla:** YA BASTA! Esto es estúpido, incluso para ti (mira Kitka)

**Becky:** Es mejor que cada quien se vaya, estamos llamando mucho la atención

**Rico:** Shi

**Doris:** Para nosotras, no hay ningún problema con eso

**Stacy:** Vaya sorpresa…

**Doris y Kitka:** Qué?!

**Skipper:** Ok, en serio, ya basta.

**Antonio.** Genial. Ahora quien llamó al 'perdedor' eh?

**Skipper:** Cállate porque una más y te juro que te arrepientes!

**Antonio:** Uii… ¬¬

**Stacy:** Vámonos, Marlene, tenemos que ayudar a Cabo con su presentación de mañana.

**Kitka:** Ustedes lo van a ayudar? Ja!

**Stacy:** Qué quieres decir?

**Marlene:** Stacy, ya vámonos…

**Antonio:** Ustedes no tienen el talento suficiente como para enseñarle a un novato.

Stacy y las demás voltearon y miraron a Antonio con cara molesta, esta vez había derramado al última gota del vaso de agua. Todos los que escuchaban o presenciaban el momento hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos, cada quien detrás del equipo al que preferían y defendían. Detrás de Kitka y Antonio estaban los chicos del equipo de Jockey, las porristas y todos aquellos que eran conocidos por asistir a discotecas o bares por las noches. Detrás de nuestras amigas, estaban los alumnos más talentosos y dedicados.

Se podía sentir la tención en el aire, algunos hasta pudieron tocarla por lo densa que se estaba volviendo. Julien dio un paso atrás, siempre había disfrutado las peleas de ambos bandos, eran la comidilla de toda la Universidad de California. Pero hay una diferencia con esta y las otras, en una universidad normal se hubiesen tirado a golpes, bofetadas y arañazos; sin embargo esta institución tenía peleas muy diferentes, solían ser, en su mayoría, musicales.

Uno de los chicos junto a Antonio traía un guitarra y se puso a tocarla. Junto a Julien también había un chico con guitarra.

**Julien:** Hey! Toca la guitarra tambien!

El chico se puso a tocar, y al son de las cuerdas comenzaron a cantar…

**Julien:** One, two, three, four

**Stacy:** (acercándose a Antonio)  
I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride (_empuja a Antonio_)

**Kitka:** (a Priscilla)  
Let's go, we got you going, get in the vibe  
Everybody put your hands to the sky  
Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high

**Todos:**  
Show me, show me, show me, show me  
Show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la  
Let me see how you rock

**Chicas:**  
It's on,

**Chicos:**  
it's on,

**Todos:**  
it's on…  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy  
Take it over the top  
Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock  
We let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it  
Dance till we drop

**Chicas:**  
It's on,

**Chicos:**  
it's on,

**Todos:**  
it's on…

**Stacy y Becky**:  
Okay now

**Antonio y Clemson:**  
are you ready?  
One, two  
One, two, three, four

**Doris: (a Stacy)**  
Show stopping when I step in the place  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board, come on, let's ride the wave

**Stacy (a Doris)**  
Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you  
You wanna rock like us?  
Cause we're never second place

**Becky:** You ready?

**Todos:**  
Show me, show me, show me, show me  
Show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la  
Let me see how you rock

**Chicas:**  
It's on,

**Chicos:**  
it's on,

**Todos:**  
it's on…  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy  
Take it over the top  
Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock  
We let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it  
Dance till we drop

**Chicas:**  
It's on,

**Chicos:**  
it's on,

**Todos:**  
it's on

**Chicas:**  
Okay now,

**Chicos:**  
are you ready?  
Come on! One, two  
One, two, three

**Antonio y Clemson:**  
The-the-the-there is no competition  
That's why we're in the number one position  
Your crew can't hang with us  
Man, we're too dangerous

**Julien y Rico:**  
Ain't got the style or the stamina  
Just doing my thing  
Get hooked on my swing

Rocking the place, dropping the bass  
Makin' all the girls sing  
Yeah, we make the bells ring  
(It's on, it's on)

Los alumnos de diferentes bandos comienzan a competir con su sonido de guitarra, mientras que las chicas comienzan a dar sus volteretas en el aire compitiendo una a la otra.

**Chicos:**  
Show me, show me, show me, show me  
Show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la  
Let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on  
Show me!

**Stacy, Priscilla y Becky:**  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy  
Take it over the top  
Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock  
We let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it  
Dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

**Kitka y Doris:**  
Show me, show me, show me, show me  
Show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la  
Let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

**Todos:**  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy  
Take it over the top  
Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock  
We let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it  
Dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on  
One, two  
One, two, three, four  
It's on!

* * *

**Te gustaría estudiar en una escuela así?...xD**

**Qué pasará despues? Kowalski podrá hablar con Stacy? Por qué Marlene no participó en la pelea musical?**

**Las respuestas y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo...=)**


	22. Amenaza y Seducción

**Hola... sé que el lunes no actualicé... pero es porque ya había actualizado el viernes. Hoy es viernes tambien y... bueno, la verdad iba a esperar hasta el lunes, pero voy a estar bn ajustada de tiempo. Tengo recuperación de una clase, avanzar mi proyect de ingles y una actuación teatral en la tarde, seré La bruja Glinda de el Mago de Oz...=D Deseenme suerte...=)**

**Esto es para Pheobe... viste mi publikación en mi blog sobre Rubinrot la peli subtitulado al español?  
No puedo esperar a que salga Zafiro...*w***

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el sieguienta cap de California University...=)**

* * *

**Cap.22: Amenaza y Seducción**

**Doris:** pensé que haríamos algo para deshacernos de esas caprichosas entrometidas

**Kitka:** Cálmate o te saldrán arrugas, Doris. Todo a su debido tiempo… ese es el arte de la guerra.

**Doris:** Donde he escuchado eso antes?

**Kitka:** De Sabannah… siempre andaba con ese libro como biblia en mano. Se lo robé… Ya sabes lo que dicen; a tus amigos cerca… y a tus enemigos más cerca…

**Doris:** Esas mocosas pagaran por todo.

**Kitka:** Por supuesto que lo harán.

**Doris:** No puedo esperar ver la cara de Stacy cuando acabe con ella

**Kitka:** Yo también quiero ver esa expresión… pero en Marlene.

**Doris:** Qué vamos a hacer?

**Kitka:** Con calma, amiga. Pero una cosa si es segura… no fallará. Y ándate preparando… porque Stacy será la primera en caer… sabe mucho como para ser la segunda… y tú te encargaras de eso.

**Doris:** Excelente…

* * *

Kowalski estaba sentado en el pupitre del profesor, había dejado una lista de ejercicios matemáticos para que sus alumnos lo resolvieran. Estaba jugando por segunda vez los juegos que estaban en su celular tratando de no mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse viendo a Stacy mientras resolvía los ejercicios en su cuaderno. Estaba jugando Sudoku y a pesar de haber pasado ya más de una hora, aun no había logrado terminarlo, cosa muy extraña porque los solía terminar en menos de un minuto.

Por fin tocó la campana de cambio de hora, y todos salieron del salón. Kowalski alistó sus cosas rápidamente para seguir a Stacy. Por desgracia, al salir ella ya no estaba. Dándose por vencido comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta toparse con el salón 103, donde él y Stacy habían convertido el armario del conserje en su cabina de besos. Kowalski tocó el pomo de la puerta. Al soltarla, este giró abriendo la puerta haciendo que unas manos tiraran de él hacia adentro y luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

**Kowalski:** Stacy?

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra, solo apagó la luz y lo abrazó posando sus labios en los de él. Al agente genio no le importó, él también la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarla. Stacy comenzó a desamarrar su corbata tal y como había hecho la primera vez, para luego desabotonar los tres primeros botones de su camisa.

Ambos estuvieron así, solo besándose y abrazándose sin decir ni una palabra hasta que sonó el celular de Stacy. Era un mensaje de su mamá, iba a llegar tarde a casa.

**Kowalski:** Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos, no falta nada para que suene el timbre de salida.

**Stacy:** Ok, yo… yo salgo primero.

Stacy salió del armario del conserje, al no ver a nadie en el pasillo, le hiso una señal a Kowalski para que saliera.

* * *

Skipper caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su casillero. Tenía la mirada atenta, buscando algo… o a alguien. A Marlene. No la había visto desde la gran pelea musical, es más ella ni si quiera había participado, se había retirado a la mitad de la canción… o la pelea… o cómo quieran llamarlo. El líder agente deseaba volver a verla.

**Kitka:** Hola, guapo.

**Skipper:** Pensé que era el chico malo

**Kitka:** También… Oye, no sé qué pasa contigo. Creo que tal vez estas muy ocupado con tareas… La verdad eres el único chico que me ha conocido y no… no me ha llamado.

**Skipper:** No creí que quería que te llame.

**Kitka:** Aah… entonces si ibas a llamarme

**Skipper:** No tengo tu número

**Kitka:** Toma (le da un pequeño papel) Llámame… siempre estoy libre… sobre todo para ti. Ya sabes… si quieres tener una noche movida… aquí me tienes toda para ti.

**Skipper:** Disculpa pero… no soy de esa clase de chicos.

**Kitka:** No creo que seas tímido… Muéstrame de qué estas hecho, chico malo… estoy segura de que tú también lo disfrutarás.

**Skipper:** Estoy ocupado

**Kitka:** Ocupado en qué?

**Skipper:** Tareas.

**Kitka:** Prefieres… prefieres hacer tareas que pasar una noche conmigo?!

**Skipper:** Eh… si?

**Kitka:** Vamos… sé que yo te gusto y… no voy a negarlo, me siento muy, muy atraída hacia ti…

Sin importarle cuan concurrido esté el pasillo, Kitka tomó a Skipper por los hombros y posó sus labios en los suyos, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Skipper estaba muy sorprendido, se había quedado inmóvil besando a Kitka. Y peor aún, para su mala suerte, Marlene pasó por el mismo pasillo y al presenciar la escena se retiró con una cara de desilusión. Skipper lo notó y rápidamente se separó de Kitka.

**Skipper:** Marlene, espera!

**Kitka:** Olvídala… ella no te dará lo que yo puedo darte.

**Skipper:** Qué?

**Kitka:** Déjame demostrártelo esta noche… no te arrepentirás…

**Skipper:** Qué? No! Mira, Kitka, no estoy interesado, si. Por favor… déjame tranquilo. (se va)

**Kitka:** Nadie rechaza a Kitka Rotward. Nadie…

* * *

Marlene fue corriendo a su casillero, tenía las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Comenzó a poner la combinación de su casillero cuando Skipper llegó. Ella no quería hablar con él, así que trató de ignorarlo.

**Skipper:** Marlene… déjame explicarte.

**Marlene:** Estoy ocupada, tengo clase

**Skipper:** Ya es la salida

**Marlene:** Pues… tengo clases privadas en casa (mintió)

**Skipper:** Marlene, yo-

Skipper fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito de Marlene, quien se había quedado estupefacta mirando su casillero. Llámenlo casualidad o maldición, porque Marlene no era la única inmóvil frente a su casillero, sus amigas también lo estaban frente a sus respectivos casilleros. En ellos estaba una muñeca de porcelana de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, era igual a Sabannah pero con un agujero en su cabeza. Esta decía: "Termina como yo. Termina como yo".

Las cuatro chicas estaban asustadas y salieron corriendo del lugar en dirección a la mesa junto a la fuente; nuestros agentes las seguían por atrás. Al llegar todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la mesa hecha un desastre. En ella estaba escrito con 'pintura roja': Ahora es su turno mocosas.

Becky no pudo más y se desmayó; Rico y Cabo la sostuvieron, y al instante sus teléfonos celulares comenzaron a sonar. Las chicas tomaron sus celulares: Era un mensaje.

**Marlene:** (leyendo)… Sabannah jugó con muñecas…

**Priscilla:** (leyendo) yo con partes del cuerpo…

**Stacy:** (leyendo) A jugar, perras…

Suena el timbre de la salida…

* * *

**Hmmm... ustedes qué creen? Quien les habrá enviado ese mensaje amenazante? Marlene podrá perdonar a Skipper por haber besado a Kitka? Qué es lo que sabe Stacy para que sea atrapada antes que Marlene?**

**Las respuestas y mucho más en el siguiente cap...n.n**

**No se olviden de dejarme su review y sus opiniones.**


	23. Cantando en la Feria

**Holaaa... antes de comenzar con el nuevo cap... quiero aclarar que me costó mucho escribir la parte de la canción... sí, hay canción...=)  
Porque la letra esta en Internet .. pero no como yo la quiero... así que he tenido que escribirla por el sonido del video apoyandome con la letra original... y es en ingles, por eso es más complicado la cosa. En el caso que fallara en alguna palabra... sorry... pero no soy taaaann... experta con el ingles. El listening siempre se me ha hecho un problema... espero que entiendan.**

* * *

**Cap.23: Cantando en la Feria**

Skipper conducía por las calles en la MiniBand sin rumbo alguno. Priscilla estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto; atrás estaban Marlene, Cabo y Rico; y más atrás estaban Kowalski y Stacy ayudando a Becky a recuperarse de su desmayo. Nadie quería ir a sus casas. Después del incidente en el laboratorio, Stacy no quería quedarse sola en casa. El padre de Becky tenía una reunión de trabajo y no vendría hasta la noche, tampoco quería estar sola en casa.

Marlene no había dicho ni una palabra, estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, pero su expresión daba a entender que tampoco estaba de ánimos para ir a casa. Priscilla no sabía qué hacer hasta que recordó algo.

**Priscilla:** Hoy está abierta la feria, se acuerdan que dijimos que iríamos juntas después de vacaciones?

**Stacy:** No estoy de ánimos de ir

**Becky:** Yo sí. Quiero despejarme un poco.

**Kowalski: **La verdad, eso la haría bien. Pero en una feria?

**Cabo:** Yo… creo que me gustaría ir

**Rico:** Yo tabien.

**Priscilla:** S-… Jake. Qué dices?

El semáforo dio en rojo, Skipper frenó y volteo a ver a Marlene, seguía mirando por la ventana.

**Skipper:** No sé… qué dice la Sta. Parks?

**Marlene:** Uhm?

**Skipper:** No has dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto

**Marlene:** No sabía que necesitabas escuchar mi voz para que puedas decidir a donde quieres ir

Rico lanzo una pequeña carcajada, pero al ver la cara de su líder bajo la mirada.

**Priscilla:** Por favor, no peleen

**Marlene:** No estoy peleando

**Skipper:** Eso quiere decir que no te bajaras del auto y llamarás a tu "amigo Antonio" para que te lleve a casa (?)

Marlene no dijo nada más, los recuerdos de ese día en la pista de patinaje habían vuelto a su mente. Stacy salió a su recate.

**Stacy:** Creo que sería mejor que se quedara aquí… con nosotras. Creo que… en situaciones como esta, es mejor estar juntas que separadas. La nota de sangre… que al final resultó ser kétchup, y las muñecas son señales de que alguien quiere hacernos algo… algo igual que a Sabannah. No seremos un blanco fácil.

**Becky:** Creo que deberíamos contárselo a alguien. A la policía.

**Priscilla:** Ellos simplemente nos harán las mismas preguntas de la vez pasada.

**Marlene:** Y para algunos de la policía… nosotras somos sospechosas (mira a Skipper) Incluso nos creen culpables (vuelve a mirar a la ventana)

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, y la MiniBand se puso en marcha

* * *

**Doris:** Te llegó el dinero?

**Kitka:** No… Estoy gastando más de la cuenta. Y peor porque tengo que averiguar dónde fue a parar el dinero.

**Doris:** Pensé que le habías exigido a Joe que lo recuperara.

**Kitka:** Si, pero el muy tonto me dijo que el trato estaba hecho, que no era mi culpa no estar donde se suponía que tenía que estar.

**Doris:** Ese… cómo se llama el oficial que te asiste?

**Kitka:** X, oficial X.

**Doris:** No se suponía que tenía que mandártelo directo al Hotel?

**Kitka:** Lo hizo, pero en ese momento no estaba.

**Antonio:** (apareciendo de repente) Eso quería escuchar. Por tu culpa nos falta dinero!

**Kitka:** No es mi culpa! Fue culpa de ese "Marcus". Dudo que ese sea su nombre real.

**Doris:** Suena más real que Wally Dully. En serio, quién le puso ese nombre?

**Kitka:** A un tonto frailecillo de los bares de Nueva York. Tuve que pedirle que me haga el favor.

**Antonio:** No me digas… te acostaste con él

**Kitka:** Qué? Hay otra forma de convencer a un hombre?

**Antonio:** Según Jake, si las hay. No, Kitka?

**Kitka:** Cállate… ese idiota se arrepentirá de haberme rechazado.

* * *

El semáforo volvió a estar en rojo y Skipper detuvo el auto.

**Becky:** No veo que hay de malo en decirle a la policía. No podemos estar callando las cosas de nuevo.

**Priscilla:** No hemos callado nada. Todo lo que sabíamos se lo dijimos. No hay secretos, Becky.

**Stacy:** Pues…

**Priscilla:** Qué pasa?

**Stacy:** Yo… si oculte algunas cosas…

Todos voltearon y fijaron sus miradas hacia ella, incluso Marlene.

**Stacy:** S-Se acuerdan de la fiesta de Julien? Sabannah dijo que tenía que hacer algo así que salió.

**Becky:** Eso ya lo sabemos, Stacy, ella misma nos dijo que no la siguiéramos.

**Stacy:** Pero yo si la seguí…

**Chicas:** Qué?!

**Cabo:** Qué viste?

**Stacy:** Vi… a alguien, era… creo que era una chica. No pude ver su rostro por la oscuridad de la noche, pero llevaba una casaca de cuero negra y… le había quitado el celular a Sabannah. Para luego marcharse y dejarla junto a otro alguien. Sabannah me vio y me hizo una seña para que no dijera nada y me vaya… pero no me fui. Sin embargo… no recuerdo nada más de esa noche…

**Priscilla:** Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

**Marlene:** Vamos… todas hemos ocultado algo una a la otra…

**Becky:** Qué has ocultado tu?

**Marlene:** Ese no es el punto ahora.

**Cabo:** Yo creo que deberíamos ir a la feria para despreocuparnos un poco

**Rico:** Shi

**Stacy:** Si… creo que estaría mejor airarnos un poco de esto y… tratar de olvidar lo de hoy.

**Cabo:** Qué dices, Marlene?

**Marlene:** Mientras esté lejos de casa… mejor.

El semáforo se puso en verde y el auto comenzó a moverse en dirección a la feria. La feria era… bueno, como cualquier feria, con juegos mecánicos como los carruseles, la rueda de la fortuna, el gusanito, las sillas voladoras, las tazas que giran, carros chocones, el romántico túnel del amor y la incomparable montaña rusa. También habían otros juegos cirqueros como derrumba la torre de latas, vete a pescar, el moja patitos, el adivina cuantos caramelos hay en el frasco, y varios juegos que evidentemente estaban arreglados. Así mismo había pequeñas tiendas de recuerdos o de videojuegos o el karaoke.

**Becky:** No puedo creer que Cabo haya adivinado cuantos winkys había en el frasco

**Kowalski:** Él es fan de los winkys, tiene su propia guarnición.

**Cabo:** Y me gané un LunaCornio!

**Kowalski:** Si… también es fan de los LunaCornios

**Stacy:** Hey, Becky! Hay que ir a la máquina de topos!

**Becky:** Si! Amo ese juego.

**Stacy:** Pues yo amo golpear a ese topo.

**Skipper:** Que ese juego no se juega de a uno?

**Stacy:** Es nuestro juego favorito, lo jugamos desde que éramos niñas.

**Becky:** Y siempre lo hacíamos juntas.

**Priscilla:** Pues yo quiero ir al Dance-Dance

**Rico:** SHI!

**Priscilla:** No sabía que te gustara ese juego, siempre pensé que te gustaban más los golpes.

**Kowalski:** Si, pero también juega ese todo el tiempo.

**Rico:** YO GANAR!

**Priscilla:** Oh, no, Rico. Esta vez yo ganaré.

Todos se dirigen al puesto de videojuegos. Este estaba junto al puesto de Karaoke. Skipper volteó y vio a Marlene mirando cómo dos chicos cantaban. Desde la muerte de su hermana, Marlene no había podido cantar en público sin Stacy a su lado…

**FLASHBACK**

_Priscilla, Skipper y Marlene estaban en la clase de música y el profesor elegía uno por uno para que cantara una parte de la canción, menos a Marlene._

**_Skipper:_**_ Qué? Tiene prestigio y por eso no la hacen cantar en frente de todos?_

**_Priscilla:_**_ No es eso, Skipper. Ella no ha podido cantar desde que Sabannah se fue._

**_Skipper:_**_ Y la canción de Julien y Clemson que cantó con Stacy?_

**_Priscilla:_**_ Es… es casi un misterio saber porqué solo canta cuando Stacy está a su lado. Ni siquiera canta conmigo. Ese día fue la primera vez en dos años que la escuché cantar. Poder escucharla cantar sola es un privilegio que ningún alumno ha podido lograr. Ni si quiera Antonio…_

**_Skipper:_**_ Ya veo…_

**_Priscilla:_**_ Si alguna vez logras escucharla cantar… y ella se da cuenta y no para… eres privilegiado._

**_Skipper:_**_ Qué?_

**_Priscilla:_**_ Jajaja… es algo que decimos las demás._

**_Skipper:_**_ Ustedes hablan de muchas cosas._

**_Priscilla:_**_ Cierto. También hablamos que solo hay alguien que pueda ayudarla con su miedo… pero a la vez ella tiene que hacerlo sola. Es lo que dijo Stacy._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Skipper miró nuevamente a Marlene, él había sido el único que la había escuchado… y el único que le había roto el corazón a Marlene dos veces seguidas. Ese era el momento de explicar y aclarar todo.

**Skipper:** Marlene… escucha… lo que viste hoy en los pasillos… cu-cuando Kitka me besó, yo… yo no quería hacerlo-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) Si, lo supe por la forma en cómo cerraste los ojos al tocar sus labios

**Skipper:** La verdad es que me sorprendí, pero yo no-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo, es tu vida no la mía. Y no tengo el derecho de meterme. Igual, tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto. Eres un agente que necesita centrarse en cosas que sí importan.

**Skipper:** Bueno, si… pero…

**Marlene:** No hay 'peros' todo está claro

**Skipper:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Claro. Te gusta Kitka… y no te culpo, tarde o temprano todos caen en sus encantos. O en su cama…

**Skipper:** Yo no he hecho eso

**Marlene:** De qué otra forma te ganarías el respeto del equipo de Jockey

**Skipper:** Oh… eso. Yo no… no soy de esa clase de chicos, Marlene.

**Marlene:** De todas formas, eso no me suena muy convincente.

**Skipper:** No sé si te diste cuenta pero estoy tratando de pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó.

**Marlene:** Y yo te he dicho que no es necesario de tus disculpas… porque no hay nada qué disculpar.

**Skipper:** Créeme, lo hay… no fue justo que te llamara asesina antes de conocerte.

**Marlene:** Ay, por favor… no empieces…

**Skipper:** Trataré de ganarme tu perdón

**Marlene:** Qué vas a hacer? Besarme?

**Skipper:** Depende... Eso es lo que quieres? ñ.ñ

**Marlene:** No (mintió)

**Skipper: **Perfecto, porque tengo algo mejor que eso

**Marlene:** No me acostaré contigo.

**Skipper:** Qué? No! No sería capaz de hacerte eso.

**Marlene:** Entonces que vas a hacer, Skipper?

Skipper sonrió, tenía que admitirlo, amaba cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre, y más si estaba molesta. Se fue al escenario y le pidió una música al DJ. Tomó un micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

**Skipper:**  
It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised  
You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes  
Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth  
Just Classic When Me Met  
Now You Make Me New

Skipper hiso una señal para que pararan la música.

**Skipper:** (por el micro) Alto… quiero que esto sea perfecto. Y no lo será hasta tener a alguien a mi lado en el escenario.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, gritar y a silbar

**Skipper:** Marlene… te quiero aquí en el escenario conmigo… Marlene?

Skipper mira donde supuestamente estaba Marlene, pero estaba vacío.

**Skipper:** Ok, Marlene… donde estas?

**DJ:** Todos llamemos! Marlene! Marlene!

**Todos:** Marlene! Marlene!

Todos comenzaron a llamarla hasta que Skipper por fin encontró a Marlene con la mirada.

**Skipper:** Marlene!

Ella volteó a verlo.

**Skipper:** Quiero compartir esto contigo. Ven y canta conmigo, Marlene

**Marlene:** Cantar contigo?! No gracias

**Todos:** OUuuuu…!

**Skipper:** Vamos, Marlene, sé que quieres hacerlo

**Marlene:** Crees poder conocerme

**Todos:** OUuuuu…!

**Skipper:** Pues si algo sé de ti, Marlene, es que tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo…

**Todos:** Owww

**Skipper:** Lo sé, te he escuchado… y me siento privilegiado he haberlo hecho y… me sentiría más si cantas conmigo.

**Marlene:** Que curioso... pensé que no cantabas.

**Todos:** OUuu...!

**Skipper:** Hey... es cierto... pero solo cantaré contigo... No hay otra cosa que quiera hacer más que eso esta noche.

Marlene lo mira y, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, sube al escenario.

**Skipper:** Si! La señorita Marlene Parks, señoras y señores. La hermosa y bella Marlene Parks!

**Marlene:** No voy a cantar contigo

**Skipper:** Entonces por qué estas en el escenario?

**Marlene:** (se acerca a Skipper) Tal vez para decirte cara a cara cuanto te odio

**Todos:** OUuuuu…!

**Skipper:** Yo también te odio… y me encanta cuando estas molesta. No creen que es muy tierna?!

**Marlene:** Qué quieres!

**Skipper:** A ti. Te quiero a ti cantando conmigo. No te he visto bailar, pero algo me dice que lo haces excelente. Vamos... muéstrame unos pasos

**Marlene:** No soy tu profesora de baile

**Todos:** OUuu...!

**Skipper:** Vamos, Marly... son solo unos pasos.

**Marlene:** Ok, había una vez un niñito que bailaba así.

Marlene hace unos pasos de baile...

**Skipper:** Okey... eh... eso fue lindo... qué fue eso?

**Marlene**: Eso eres tú

**Todos:** OUuu...!

**Skipper:** No es así, necesitas algo de ayuda con esos pasos?

**Marlene:** Jajaja... cómo si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor

**Todos:** OUuu...!

**Skipper:** De veras?... Chikita... yo inventé ese paso.

**Todos:** Oh yeah...!

**Marlene:** Pruebalo... quiero verte vivir la vida (sacude el cuello de la camisa de Skipper)

**Skipper:** Gracias... lo haré

Skipper comienza a bailar... Marlene se quedo sorprendida, no sabía que un agente también supiera de baile.

**Skipper:** A ver... supera eso

**Marlene:** Sí, veamos si tú puedes superar esto. Denme algo para bailar!

El Dj pone nuevamente la música y Marlene baila... y al terminar sacude su cabello contra la cara de Skipper.

**Skipper:** Eso fue lindo. A ver si puedes hacer esto...

Skipper baila nuevamente y termina el paso arrodillado. Marlene se apoya en el y alza su pierna izquierda para atras, se vuelve y gira sobre la derecha tipo ballet y choca contra Skipper.

**Skipper:** (siguiendole el juego) Oh... en serio?

Skipper comienza a bailar y Marlene lo sigue. Era prácticamente una competencia entre los dos, aunque Skipper se encargaba más de hacerla reír Muchos comenzaron a entrar a la tienda de Karaoke, entre la gente que entraba estaban Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Becky, Stacy y Priscilla. Todos se quedaron sorprendido en ver a sus dos amigos en el escenario. Y más cuando Skipper le hizo una seña con el dedo a Marlene para que se acercara y... la tomó de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo su mano... y comenzaron a bailar.

Marlene, sin apartar su mirada de Skipper, levantó su pierna derecha; luego de esto Skipper la suelta y ella comienza a girar tal y como lo hacía en la pista de patinaje pero sin sus patines...

**Skipper:**  
Your the new classic  
Your the new P.Y.T  
stands for paid young taking over the world  
from the driver seat

Marlene estaba parada mirando a Skipper sin cantar

**Skipper:** Vamos, Marlene, no hay porque tener pánico escénico… solo mírame… solo mírame a mi

**Skipper y Marlene:**  
You look so classic  
fantastic  
when your on that floor  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do it

Marlene camina hacia el otro lado del escenario con Skipper siguiéndola.

**Skipper:**  
Oh trying do it right  
and no rehearsals it's your life  
if your doing this crazy dance  
cause your making these crazy friends

**Marlene:** (avanza poniendo su mano en el pecho de Skipper haciendo que retroceda)  
it's just a succes not a test  
you put in work to be the best

**Skipper:** Ooooh

**Marlene:**  
Its a classic to take on my brand new game  
before the neon drops there gonna know your name

**Skipper:**  
Your the new classic

**Marlene:**  
Your the new P.Y.T

**Skipper:**  
Stands for paid young

**Marlene:**  
Trying everything

**Ambos:**  
to touch your dreams

**Skipper:**  
you look so classic

**Marlene:**  
fantastic  
when your on that floor

**Skipper:**  
bring the beat back once more

**Ambos:**  
let me see you do it

Skipper acerca a Marlene más a él

**Ambos:** (mirándose muy de cerca)  
your the new classic  
your the new P.Y.T  
paid young taking a chances to believe in me

**Marlene:** (mirando a Skipper)  
your the new classic  
fantastic  
when your on that floor

**Skipper:** (mirando a Marlene)  
when your on that floor

**Marlene:**  
bring the beat back once more

**Skipper:**  
bring the beat back once more

**Ambos:**  
let me see you do it

* * *

**A ver... de que peli es?**  
**Jejeje... en mi blog está colgado la parte de la competencia... para más o menos se den una idea del baile que están haciendo.**  
**La película es Another Cinderella Story con Selena Gómez... si... me encanta esa peli...*w***

**Bueno, ya saben... dejen sus reviews y opiniones... y sobre los adelantos... ya saben cómo buscarlos (Claro de Luna Atomik 27)**


	24. Sueños y Pijamadas

**Bueno.. sé que me he demorado...pero tenía que entregar un trabajo hoy... y era full! Además... me quedé sin inter desde el jueves y tuve que aprovechar mi media hora en cabina para terminar mi trabajo. Como sabran, soy de Perú (a pesar que en mi cuenta sale que soy de Mexico, ya luego lo explicaré) y aqui en Perú 28 y 29 de Julio esta todo serrado por ser fiestas patrias, ademas el 27 tuve una boda... Anyway... espero que me comprendan y... espero que disfruten de este cap que... bueno, tienen que leerlo para enterarse...=)**

* * *

**Cap.24: Sueños y Pijamadas**

Ya era de noche, Skipper estacionó la MiniBand al frente de la casa de Priscilla y todos comenzaron a bajar. Ese todos incluía a Marlene, Becky y Stacy, habían quedado pasar la noche en casa de Priscilla por ese día. Eso de no ser un blanco fácil les era cosa seria.

**Voz de chica 1:** (susurrando) Creo que ya llegaron

**Voz**** de chica **2: (susurrando) No puede ser… pusiste todo?

**Voz**** de chica **1: (susurrando) Si, y tú?

**Voz**** de chica **2: (susurrando) Pues… me faltó el segundo piso.

**Voz**** de chica **1: (susurrando) Tonta! Ellos van a ir directo hacia arriba!

**Voz**** de chica **2: (susurrando) No importa… pude poner algunos en el primer pasillo de arriba.

**Voz**** de chica **1: (susurrando) Más te vale no haberlo echado todo a perder. Vámonos por la puerta de atrás.

La puerta principal se abrió y prendieron la luz.

**Priscilla:** (suspira) Es bueno estar en casa otra vez. Me divertí mucho en la feria

**Cabo:** Yo también! Y lo mejor fue que me gané un LunaCornio!

**Rico:** Yo tabien!

**Priscilla:** Si, si… presúmelo. No tenía ni la menor idea que eras el campeón del Dance-Dance en Nueva York. Y ahora de California.

**Rico:** Jejeje…

**Stacy:** Se nota que Rico es fan de los videojuegos.

**Kowalski:** Si… sobre todo cuando trata de violencia.

**Rico:** KABOOM!

**Priscilla:** Pues… yo digo que quien, o más bien dicho, quienes se robaron la noche fue Marlene y mi primo Jake. Oh, si! No tenía idea de que cantaras tan bien.

**Kowalski, Rico y Cabo:** Yo tampoco.

**Skipper:** Si… eso no volverá a pasar.

**Priscilla:** Qué? Por qué no?

**Becky:** Cantas muy bien

**Stacy:** Y convenciste a Marlene para que se subiera al escenario y cantara contigo en frente de toda esa gente. Fue muy impresionante y sorprendente… eso no lo logra cualquiera.

**Becky:** Si. Extrañaba escuchar a Marlene cantar, tiene buena voz.

**Stacy:** Es cierto. Y es la primera vez que yo la veo cantar porque siempre canta conmigo.

**Cabo:** Solo contigo?

**Priscilla y Becky:** Si.

**Cabo:** Por qué?

**Stacy:** No lo sé… Oigan, donde está Marlene?

**Marlene:** (apareciendo de repente) Aquí estoy.

**Stacy:** Donde estabas?

**Marlene:** Fui a contestar mi teléfono.

**Becky:** Tu papá?

**Marlene:** No, es… es solo… nadie… nadie importante.

**Priscilla:** Oigan. Qué tal si acampamos aquí?

**Todos:** Eh?

**Priscilla:** Pues… puedo traer algunas sábanas y un gran colchón aquí en el centro de la sala para dormir aquí, todos juntos. Apagamos la luz y prendemos la chimenea. Será como un campamento real.

**Cabo:** Podríamos asar malvaviscos!

**Rico:** GOMMY!

**Becky:** Oh, si! Me gusta la idea!

A todos le gustó la idea de hacer un campamento en la sala, así que comenzaron a prepara las cosas. Los chicos fueron por un gran colchón y lo tendieron en el medio de la sala, rodeado de los sofás. Priscilla y Stacy trajeron varias sábanas, mientras que Marlene y Becky preparaban las botanas. Rico bajó de su habitación con una película para ver. Apagaron las luces y comenzaron a ver la película mientras asaban y comían malvaviscos.

Marlene se paró y fue a traer más botanas, Skipper la siguió; quería hablar con ella en privado.

**Skipper:** Quién te llamó?

**Marlene:** Nadie importante

**Skipper:** Sabes que es mi trabajo saberlo, Marlene.

**Marlene:** Que? Mi padre te contrató para que me vigilaras (?)

**Skipper:** Muy graciosa, chiquita. Pero hablando en serio, quién te llamó?

**Marlene:** No era nadie, fue solo… la… la mamá de Kitka. Ella está en Washington y… piensa que por ser su hermanastra tengo que estar detrás de ella.

**Skipper:** Tus amigas no lo saben, verdad?

**Marlene:** Hay varias cosas que ellas no saben con respecto a mi familia. Y ser la... hermanastra de Kitka es uno de ellos. Ni si quiera mi madre lo sabe.

**Skipper:** Qué?!

**Marlene:** Ella no sabe que mi padre tuvo una aventura con otra mujer antes que yo naciera. Lo sé porque… Sabannah me lo dijo. Ella era la única que lo sabía en mi familia. Ella misma lo averiguo.

**Skipper:** Ya me imagino tu reacción cuando te lo contó

**Marlene:** Si… lamentablemente ella no pudo verlo. El día de la desaparición de Sabannah, ella había dicho que tenía que decirme algo importante al llegar a casa. Nunca llegó a decirme, pero si a escribirme. Encontré su diario en mi tocador. Tenía una nota.

**Skipper:** Qué decía?

**Marlene:** Nada importante, solo que la escondiera hasta que sea necesario.

**Skipper:** Qué decía el diario?

**Marlene:** Pues… todo. Secretos sobre ella… nosotras… Kitka y Doris… Algunas cosas sobre Antonio, como que no le caía muy bien. Secretos de los alumnos de la escuela… de los profesores… pero todo rondaba a nosotras y nuestra relación con Kitka. También había archivos adjuntos en el.

**Skipper:** Sería posible que me lo dieras para poder inspeccionarlo?

**Marlene:** Supongo que sí. Pero si lo haces, quiero estar presente en tu investigación.

**Skipper:** Qué (?) Ahora quieres hacer todo junto conmigo (?)

**Marlene:** Eso pregúntaselo a tu orgullo

**Skipper:** Hey, buena jugada.

**Marlene:** Gracias. He estado practicando (bromeó)

**Skipper:** Marlene… lo que pasó-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) Con Kitka? Ya te dije que no me importa.

**Skipper:** Yo hablaba de lo que pasó en la feria.

**Marlene:** Oh… eso

**Skipper:** Me dio gusto escucharte cantar de nuevo. Tienes una hermosa voz.

**Marlene:** No te sientas afortunado. Tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

**Skipper:** Yo no te obligue. Tú solita subiste al escenario.

**Marlene:** (suspira) Me sentí tan… feliz de volver a cantar en un escenario. La música… el baile… todo. Lo eché mucho de menos…

**Skipper:** Si… Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

**Marlene:** (rió) Eso… no creo que sea posible…

Marlene se acerca a Skipper y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**Marlene:** Gracias… por ayudarme a superarlo y poder volver al escenario… (se va)

* * *

**Kitka:** Llamaste a Clemson?

**Antonio:** No me contesta el maldito teléfono.

**Kitka:** Yo lo llamaré

**Antonio:** Mejor déjamelo a mí. Esta molesto contigo porque perdiste el dinero.

**Kitka:** Yo no perdí el dinero! Fue culpa de X y ese Marcus que vigilaba el pasillo.

**Antonio:** Quien crees que estaba en tu habitación?

**Kitka:** No lo sé. Mande averiguar y dice que, según el botones, fue una chica de cabellos lacios color chocolate

**Antonio:** No dijo nada más?

**Kitka:** No.

**Antonio:** Tú crees que sea…?

**Kitka:** No digas tonterías. Ella está muerta.

**Antonio:** Pudo haber sobrevivido

**Kitka:** No seas ridículo. Nadie soportaría un golpe así. Y mucho menos a esa caída. Hallaron su cuerpo y su funeral salió en las noticias

**Antonio:** Entonces quién crees que fue? Marlene?

**Kitka:** Ja! Es comprensible que pienses que yo crea que fue Marlene, me cae mal. Pero no. Ella no entraría al departamento de un desconocido y, además, no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber la verdad.

**Antonio:** No te confíes tanto. Puede parecer inofensiva e ingenua… pero es más inteligente de lo que piensas.

**Kitka:** Yo tengo poder en ella más de lo que ustedes creen. Joe es tan fácil de manipular.

* * *

_En una gran mansión, habían organizado una gran fiesta nocturna. El sonido de la música llegaba a cada esquina de la gran casa. Adentro, puros adolescentes disfrutaban de la fiesta, DJs, bailarines, cantantes… todos admitiendo que J__**u**__lien King era el Rey de las Grandes Fiestas._

**_Julien:_**_ Vamos todo el mundo! A mover ese bote! Si!_

_Todos gritaban, podía ser que Julien era un chico muy tonto pero sí que sabía cómo festejar. Cada fiesta que realizaba tenía un tema, ese año había hecho una fiesta de disfraces, a pesar de no ser Halloween. Marlene y Stacy se acercaban a su grupo de amigas, las cuatro estaban vestidas de Hadas, a excepción de una quien llevaba puesto el traje de una princesa._

**_Stacy:_**_ Pensé que habíamos acordado venir disfrazadas de hadas, Sabannah_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Ya párala, Stacy, ambas sabemos que siempre una de nosotras destaca más. En este caso soy yo. Yo formé este grupo, no te lo olvides._

**_Stacy:_**_ Claro…_

**_Priscilla:_**_ Y qué tal el Karaoke?_

**_Marlene:_**_ Estuvo excelente_

**_Becky:_**_ Ya me lo imagino_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Ambas hacen un dúo sensacional._

**_Marlene y Stacy:_**_ Gracias_

**_Antonio:_**_ (recién llegando) Hola chicas_

**_Todas menos Sabannah:_**_ Hola_

**_Antonio:_**_ Marlene… me darías el honor de bailar conmigo en la pista de baile?_

**_Marlene:_**_ Claro (se va con Antonio)_

**_Becky:_**_ Veo una nueva pareja para este nuevo año!_

**_Priscilla y Stacy:_**_ Oh, si!_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Espero que hables de Leonard y su novia imaginaria, porque Marlene no saldrá con ese payaso._

**_Priscilla:_**_ Oh, vamos, Sabannah. Antonio no parece ser un mal chico_

**_Stacy:_**_ Se ve que es todo un caballero_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Ser un completo idiota no es ser un caballero, Stacy_

**_Stacy:_**_ Qué quieres decir?_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Tú eres la que tiene más puntos de chisme; después de mí, claro, te dejo esa tarea. Y también quiero dejarles otra cosa, a las tres. No quiero que, por nada en el mundo, Marlene esté con ese Antonio de pacotilla, oyeron. Prometan que harán lo que sea para que eso no pase._

**_Todas:_**_ Prometido_

_El celular de Sabannah suena._

**_Priscilla:_**_ Quien es?_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Nadie… es solo un mensaje de la compañía de celulares. Bueno, tengo que irme_

**_Stacy:_**_ A dónde vas?_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Eh… tengo algo importante que hacer, luego les digo. No me sigan, ok._

**_Todas:_**_ Ok_

_Sabannah se va dejando a las tres chicas hablando solas. Bueno, al menos dos hablaban, Stacy se había quedado mirando por la dirección donde Sabannah se había ido. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Sin que Priscilla y y Becky se dieran cuenta, se fue por la misma dirección._

_Stacy se detuvo en un pasillo. "Donde se habrá ido? Derecha… o izquierda?" pensó._

**_Clemson:_**_ Stacy!_

**_Stacy:_**_ Qué quieres?_

**_Clemson:_**_ Stacy! Pero que linda estas hoy_

**_Stacy:_**_ No molestes, estoy ocupada._

**_Clemson:_**_ Ocupada con qué?_

**_Stacy:_**_ Te importa? Eso no es asunto tuyo. (se va)_

_Stacy sigue caminando hasta llegar a un gran ventanal por donde ve a Sabannah caminando hacia afuera con alguien más. No podía ver bien quién era, pero llevaba una casaca de cuero negra y una boina. Era una chica. Stacy salió por la puerta más cercana sin hacer ningún ruido. Vio cómo la chica de casaca de cuero hablaba con su amiga. En una de esas Sabannah vio a Stacy y le hizo una señal para que se retirara. Sin embargo, no la obedeció, simplemente, se escondió tras unos arbustos._

_Luego de un momento un carro llegó y la chica de casaca de cuero le hizo subir a Sabannah adentro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del auto le pidió su celular. Sabannah se lo dio sin decir nada. El auto se fue y la chica con casaca se marchó haciendo ruidos con sus botas Varoni…_

_Botas Varoni…_

_Botas Varoni…_

_Botas Varoni…_

Stacy se despertó de un brinco. Vio bien donde estaba y… estaba en la sala de la casa de Priscilla, todos estaban durmiendo. La película ya había acabado. Rico estaba durmiendo en el colchón cerca a la TV, Priscilla y Cabo también estaban allí. Ella se había quedado dormida sentada en el colchón y recostada en uno de los sillones en donde Becky estaba durmiendo al lado de Marlene. En el otro sofá estaban Kowalski y Skipper.

"_Botas Varoni…_" pensó. Stacy se levantó y se fue a la cocina, abrió la alacena y sacó un vaso. Se sirvió agua y se dirigió a la sala. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. Kowalski no estaba.

**Kowalski:** Me buscabas?

Stacy dio un brinco del susto, casi bota el vaso de agua pero logró sostenerlo bien.

**Stacy:** Estas loco? Casi me matas del susto. Qué haces despierto?

**Kowalski:** Escuché un ruido en la cocina.

**Stacy:** Era yo

**Kowalski:** Si, ya me di cuenta.

**Stacy:** Sip, eres todo un genio. (se va)

**Kowalski:** (la retiene) A dónde vas?

**Stacy:** A dormir. Qué otra cosa haría a las 12:45 de la noche (?)

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de Priscilla, todos durmiendo en la sala después de un agitado día en la feria. Todos dormían excepto… En el baño de invitados estaban una pareja compartiendo unos momentos juntos. La chica estaba sentada en el lavado, abrazando con sus piernas a su novio y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; mientras que él acariciaba su cuerpo y la besaba apasionadamente.

**Stacy:** Y si alguien entra y nos ve? No creo que podamos explicar esto.

**Kowalski:** No te preocupes… todos están dormidos ahora. A demás, la puerta está con llave.

**Stacy:** Eres un genio… (lo besa)

**Kowalski:** Nos iremos dentro de una hora (la besa)

**Stacy:** Mejor dentro de dos… (lo besa) Sería desastroso si alguien de la universidad supiera que estamos haciendo esto

Ambos continúan besándose apasionadamente sin tener la menor idea de que alguien más los estaba viendo y escuchando desde su propia casa.

**Voz de hombre:** Si, mi querida Stacy, sería desastroso que alguien se enterara de esto... Sobretodo alguien como yo… o como nosotros…

* * *

**Quienes serán las dueñas de las dos voces misteriosas que estaban en casa de Priscilla? Quien es el que está espiando a Stacy y Kowalski en sus momentos de pasión? Qué habrá escrito Sabannah en su diario? Quien llevaba las botas Varoni? Quien habrá recibido el dinero de Kitka?**

**Las respuestas y mucho más en el siguiente cap...n.n**

**No se olviden de mandarme su reiew...n.n**


	25. Por Teléfono

**Hoooooooooooooola... bn, ya salí de vacas... bueno, esta bien... no totalmente, aun estoy con exámenes... así que estoy estudiando full...y para airearme un poco... decidí actualizar...n.n Además había prometido actualizar todos los lunes...n.n**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este cap. Es algo corto, pero igual es importante.**

* * *

**Cap.25: Por Teléfono**

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ (por teléfono) No te voy a dar más dinero, Kitka! Suficiente con los 40 billones_

**Kitka:** Te lo dije, no los tengo yo!

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ Pues que lastima. Yo mismo encargue a X para que te lo enviara a Nueva York. Me dijo que dos sujetos recibieron el recado. No tú!_

**Kitka:** Eso no te importa! Quiero el dinero!

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ Ya te lo di!_

**Kitka:** Pues, no lo tengo!

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ X me dijo que-_

**Kitka:** (interrumpiéndolo) Querrás decir… Wally Dully?

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ Qué quieres decir?_

**Kitka:** X está de mi lado, Joe. Yo que tú, me cercioro bien en como juntar el dinero y dármelo, o tu hija pagará las consecuencias de tus actos.

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ Deja a Marlene en paz!_

**Kitka:** Claro… Si querías que tus hijas estuvieran en paz, no te hubieses tenido una aventura de verano con mi madre… papá.

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ Ya basta!_

**Kitka:** Dame el dinero o Marlene no solo habrá perdido a su hermana, sino también a su familia. Dime… quién se ganará la custodia de Marlene después del divorcio?

**_Sr. Parks:_**_ Ya basta, Kitka… te daré el dinero. Y dile a X… o como se llama ahora, Wally Dully, que está despedido._

**Kitka:** Jajaja… Despedirlo no te bastará… X es solo un peón en toda esta operación, Joe (cuelga)

* * *

Tocó el timbre de cambio de hora, Priscilla y Marlene estaban haciendo cola para entrar al salón. Lulú estaba en la puerta con un contenedor lleno de celulares de los alumnos; hacían lo mismo todos los años en todos los exámenes.

**Lulú:** Sus celulares, chicos… no vamos a permitir que se mientan a ustedes mismos y hagan trampa.

Priscilla y Marlene dejaron sus celulares en el contenedor y entraron al salón. Después de 5 alumnos más estaba Kitka, quien metió su celular y al ver el de Marlene…

**Kitka:** Lulú, espera… es que… tengo que llamar a mi mamá, ella está en Washington, lo sabes, verdad?

**Lulú:** Si… pero la puedes llamar después.

**Kitka:** No! Quiero decir… mi… mi mamá necesita que le llame porque… está embarazada (mintió)

**Lulú:** Embarazada?

**Kitka:** Si… ya van 5 meses… va a ser una linda niña y… bueno, si no llamo… entonces se molestará.

**Lulú:** Ok, pero no tardes.

**Kitka:** De acuerdo, gracias, Lulú.

Kitka toma el celular de Marlene y sale.

* * *

En el salón de música estaban Kowalski, Rico y Stacy acompañando a Becky y Cabo para su gran presentación; ya solo faltaban 2 días para ello, y después de 3 días más era el Baile de Bienvenida Claro de Luna.

**Becky**  
No sé qué te ha pasado  
estás tan retirado  
no sé porqué  
te alejas de mí

**Cabo:**  
Yo sé que tú me has buscado  
me tienes enredado  
pero me gusta estar junto a ti

**Ambos:**  
Porque estás en mi vida  
no encuentro una salida  
quiero que decidas  
si no quieres estar más  
junto a mí  
¡ven… y dímelo, dímelo, dímelo aquí!

Dímelo aquí al oído  
aquí te lo pido  
aquí que me lo digas aquí  
Dímelo aquí de frente  
aquí si puedes  
sólo que lo digas aquí  
dímelo aquí  
ven dímelo aquí

**Becky:**  
Nanana..  
nanana…  
nanana…

**Cabo:**  
Dimelo aquí

**Becky:**  
Nanana..  
nanana…  
nanana…

**Cabo:**  
Dimelo aqui

**Becky:**  
Nanana..  
nanana…  
nanana…

**Cabo:**  
Dimelo aqui

**Becky:**  
Si tú no quieres hoy  
lo que yo siento

**Cabo:**  
Déjame ir sin arrepentimientos

**Becky:**  
Tal vez mañana sea diferente

**Cabo:**  
Mi corazón entienda  
que te quiere

**Ambos:**  
Pero hoy dímelo aquiiii…

Dímelo aquí al oído  
aquí te lo pido  
aquí que me lo digas aquí  
dímelo aquí de frente  
aquí si puedes  
sólo que lo digas aquí  
dímelo aquí  
ven dímelo aquí

Dímelo aquí al oído  
aquí te lo pido  
aquí que me lo digas aquí  
dímelo aquí de frente  
aquí si puedes  
sólo que lo digas aquí  
dímelo aquí  
ven dímelo aquí

**Becky:**  
Ven dime!

**Cabo:**  
Ven y dímelo aquí

**Becky:**  
Ven dime!

**Cabo:**  
Ven y dímelo aquí

**Becky:**  
Ven dime!

**Cabo:**  
Ven dime…

**Becky:**  
Ven dímelo aquí…!

**Cabo:**  
Oh…

**Becky:**  
Ven dímelo aquí…!

**Stacy:** Eso estuvo excelente!

**Cabo:** En serio?

**Rico:** SHI!

**Kowalski:** Felicidades.

**Becky:** Apuesto a que dejaremos a todos impresionados. Esta muestra de talentos va estar súper!

**Cabo:** Muestra de talentos?

**Stacy:** La noche de talentos va dirigida a los padres de los nuevos miembros de esta universidad. Y para todos aquellos cuyos hijos quieren estudiar aquí. De esa manera se dan una idea de cómo son las clases aquí y… cual es el nivel de educación de nuestra universidad.

**Kowalski:** Si, escuché de eso. También está la semana de la ciencia, donde los alumnos se quedan encerrados por una noche entera terminando y demostrando sus proyectos. Es realmente fascinante.

**Stacy:** Si, supuse que pensarías eso…¬¬

**Becky:** Pero, Stacy, tú también participas allí.

**Stacy:** Si… por la nota. Sin embargo este año… no se…

**Kowalski:** Qué quieres decir? No vas a ir?

**Stacy:** Pues… sigo asustada por lo que pasó en el laboratorio.

**Becky:** Pero no estarías sola. Vas a estar con Kowalski. Después de todo, están haciendo el proyecto juntos. No es cierto, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Eh… claro…

Kowalski no sabía que decir, aun no le había dicho a Stacy que era un agente… ni si quiera la había invitado al baile Claro de Luna porque si terminaba la misión antes entonces sería como dejarla plantada, y él no quería eso. No había otra cosa que quisiera hacer que no fuera ir a un baile con ella, nunca había asistido a uno… al menos no sin estar como un agente encubierto. Sin embargo, había dos razones que se oponían. Una era el hecho de que la relación que tenía con ella era secreta; si iban al gran baile juntos entonces todos sabrían que eran pareja. Y el otro era… ser agente. Skipper lo habían repetido como 28 mil billones de veces, eran parte de una fuerza comando y no tenían tiempo para cosas como esas. Desde ese día en la casa de Stacy, Kowalski ya no pensaba lo mismo. "_No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…_" pensó "_pero vale cada segundo que paso con ella_"

* * *

El examen ya había terminado y todos fueron donde Lulú a recoger sus celulares.

**Priscilla:** Dios! Ese ha sido el examen más largo de mi vida.

**Marlene:** Dímelo a mí.

Cada una recoge su celular.

**Marlene:** Donde están los demás?

**Priscilla:** En el salón de música. Están ayudando a Becky y Cabo con su presentación del miércoles.

**Marlene:** Genial.

**Priscilla:** Oya, Marly… con quien te gustaría ir al baile Claro de Luna?

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Priscilla:** Vamos, sé que me has escuchado muy bien. Dime… quién es el joven afortunado

**Marlene:** La verdad es que… pienso ir sin compañía esta vez.

**Priscilla:** Qué?!

**Marlene:** Si… pienso ir sola este año.

**Priscilla:** Estas loca? Tienes que ir con alguien. Que no sea Antonio, por favor

**Marlene:** Tranquila, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, no voy a ir con él.

**Priscilla:** Vaya… parece que mi amiga está pendiente de alguien…

**Marlene:** Qué quieres decir?

**Priscilla:** Todos los años vas con Antonio a cualquier baile… pero esta vez ya no quieres y… algo me dice que es porque estas en la mira de otro chico.

**Marlene:** No es eso

**Priscilla:** Vamos… no me mientas.

**Marlene:** Priscy… no quiero ir… la verdad es que no quiero ir pero… tampoco quiero pasar ese Sábado por la noche sola en casa…

**Priscilla:** Por qué no quieres ir?

**Marlene:** No lo entenderías.

**Priscilla:** Quien lo entendería mejor que yo que soy tu amiga?

**Marlene:** Ok… Es… es por Sabannah.

**Priscilla:** Marlene… eso ya pasó, pensé que lo habías superado al igual que nosotras.

**Marlene:** Pues no lo hice… me… me siento culpable. Yo debí haber estado con ella todo el momento… mientras yo bailaba en la pista con Antonio, a ella la estaban secuestrando…

**Priscilla:** Eso no fue tu culpa, Marlene

**Marlene:** Si... pero no puedo evitarlo… Ella siempre había estado allí conmigo en todo momento… en cada recuerdo… Sabes lo duro que es para mí dormir en las noches en mi habitación, que antes era la de ella también y… ver que su cama ya no está. O en el cambio de hora… cuando llego a mi casillero y me doy cuenta que antes era el de ella… No quiero dejarla ir…

**Priscilla:** Lo siento, Marlene… sé que esto es mucho más duro para ti.

**Marlene:** Es porque donde sea que veo… siempre está ella. Todo me hace recordar a ella. Y tú lo sabes muy bien, Priscilla

**Priscilla:** Qué quieres decir?

**Marlene:** Yo… yo sé que Skipper y sus amigos son agentes secretos en el caso de mi hermana.

* * *

**Bueno...tal ves este no sea in final inpactante para nosotros pues ya lo sabíamos, pero seguro que Priscilla se habrá quedado en shock. Qué habrá hecho Kitka con el celular de Marlene?**

**Ya lo sabran en el siguiente capítulo.**

**No se olviden de enviar sus reviews...n.n**


	26. Una llamada y un mensaje

**Bien chicos... ya estoy de vacas...wiii... pero STOP! No dejare mi politica de actualizar solo los Lunes. Estoy preparando otro fic humanizado y sop... no es de PoM, sino de IceAge... y aun me falta terminar de escribir los ultimos caps de este (estoy en el 33 y como que el trama final ya esta listo pero la acción me falta un poco)**

**Anyway, espero que disfruten de este cap... **

* * *

**Cap.26: Una llamada y un mensaje**

En casa de Priscilla, todos estaban en la sala de estar, donde había sido la pijamada… Rico leía una revista de armas y explosiones, Cabo había la tarea de Matemáticas que Kowalski le había dejado, y él y Priscilla estaban conversando, mientras ella ojeaba una revista de ropa.

**Priscilla:** No puedo creer que no me haya dicho que Marlene ya lo sabía. Me siento tan mal… todo este tiempo Marlene sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

**Kowalski:** Si… pero Marlene es una chica muy compasiva, seguro no pensará que eres una mentirosa. Sabe perfectamente que lo hiciste para proteger la identidad de tu primo.

**Priscilla:** Me pregunto si Becky y Stacy también lo saben. Stacy te ha dicho alguna indirecta con respecto a ser un agente?

**Kowalski:** Eh… nop. Tú crees que Stacy se moleste si descubre que soy, digo, somos agentes?

**Priscilla:** No lo creo. Además, por qué habría de molestarse? No hay razón. Ni que tú y ella tuvieran una relación como para molestarse que le hayas ocultado cosas.

**Kowalski:** (nervioso) Eh… jejeje… si…

**Priscilla:** Por cierto, te felicito. Al parecer las peleas que tenías con ella han disminuido.

**Kowalski: **Si…

**Priscilla:** Hacer el proyecto de ciencias juntos sí que sirvió de algo.

**Cabo:** Donde está Skipper, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

* * *

Marlene estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama con un pequeño cuaderno rosa en sus manos. Era el diario de Sabannah…

**Marlene:** (leyendo) _La vida no es un problema para ser resuelto… es un misterio para ser vivido... nos acedia y justamente lo que vemos y hacemos todos los días es lo que oculta la mayor suma de ello_. (Cierra el diario) Hmm… nunca te había podido escuchar hablando con tanta propiedad… A Stacy le hubiese encantado…

En eso tocan la puerta, Marlene esconde el diario entre las almohadas. Era Burt.

**Marlene:** Oh, Burt… eras tú...

**Burt:** Pues si… por qué? Está esperando a alguien?

**Marlene:** No. Es solo que… bueno, no sabía que ibas a venir.

**Burt:** Ya se acerca la hora del lunch, su madre me ha pedido que le diga que baje. Al parecer quiere hablarte de algo muy importante.

**Marlene:** E-En serio?

Marlene se puso nerviosísima. Acaso su padre le habría dicho que robó su ensayo de Español? Ahora sí que estaba en serios problemas… y Sabannah no estaba para protegerla.

**Marlene:** Pasó algún problema?

**Burt:** No que yo sepa… por?

**Marlene:** Por nada… solo me da curiosidad sobre el tema del cual mi madre quiere hablarme

**Burt:** Pues baja y habla con ella. Si pasó algo, pues estoy seguro de que lo solucionaran.

**Marlene:** Claro… Dile que bajo en un momento. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

**Burt:** Esta bien

Burt se va y Marlene saca el diario de entre sus almohadas. Había protegido ese diario como a un tesoro. Sus padres no tenían la menor idea de que ella conservaba el diario de su difunta hermana, ellos se habían desecho de todas las cosas de ella para no generar recuerdos, lo único que guardaron fue una foto de ella, la cual estaba en un portarretrato.

Sabannah siempre llevaba el diario a todas partes… solía tener sumo cuidado con él. No dejaba que nadie lo tomara. Era como un tesoro para ella, y ahora estaba en manos de Marlene. Sin duda sabía que Sabannah había puesto toda su confianza en ella para que lo cuidara y pueda resolver todo lo que pasaba… Sabannah era conocida por ser misteriosa… Tanto que en ocasiones podía ser algo… dura…

**FlashBack**

_Marlene estaba en la pista de patinaje, estaba triste por la gran pelea que había tenido con Sabannah. Había encontrado su diario en su bolso… no sabía cómo es que este llegó allí, pero su hermana se había molestado mucho. En ese momento, Marlene no sabía cuán importante era ese libro para ella, pero igual… habían tenido una gran pelea y cada vez que ella se sentía triste se iba a la pista de patinaje; sin embargo, esa vez no tenía los ánimos ni para patinar. Stacy había presenciado la pelea, y estaba consolando a Marlene._

**_Stacy:_**_ No te preocupes, Marlene. Ya conoces a Sabannah… puede ser algo renegona a veces pero contigo… ella te quiere mucho._

**_Marlene:_**_ Es que… no se… a veces pienso que ella… me preocupo mucho, esta obsesionada con ese diario y sus secretos. Ni si quiera me dice de qué se trata._

**_Sabannah:_**_ (recién llegando) Lo hago para protegerte._

**_Marlene:_**_ Protegerme de qué?!_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Créeme… no quieres saberlo._

**_Marlene:_**_ Se supone que somos amigas… es más, somos hermanas, por qué no me cuentas para que de una vez deje de preocuparme!_

**_Sabannah:_**_ No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es la preocupación y el suspenso, Marlene._

**_Marlene:_**_ Y qué?! A caso tú si lo sabes?!_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Más de lo que me gustaría saber. Cuando sea el momento y lugar adecuado, te lo diré… y cuando te lo diga… espero que busques el momento correcto para decírselo a alguien más, solo si es necesario._

**_Stacy:_**_ Qué quieres decir?_

**_Sabannah:_**_ Todas ocultamos algo, Stacy… Las apariencias siempre engañan… _

**_Stacy:_**_ Bueno… cre-creo que tienes razón pero… por favor ya deja de actuar así, nos preocupas a todas y la que más sale dañada es Marlene._

**_Sabannah:_**_ Oww… ambas son una ternurita… se asustan de cualquier cosa, no es así?_

**_Stacy:_**_ Sabannah, ya basta._

**_Sabannah:_**_ Ok… miren… ustedes dos siempre serán mis favoritas… son tan tiernas preocupándose por mí… pero no se metan en mis asuntos. Es por su bien, no quiero que nada malo les pase. Yo haría lo que fuera por ustedes chicas… y sé que ustedes harían lo mismo por mí._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Marlene tomó el diario de su hermana y lo abrazó…

**Marlene:** Lo siento mucho, Sabannah… pero no puedo hacer todo esto yo sola…

Marlene saca su celular de su bolso y marca el número de alguien.

**Marlene:** Hola… escucha… necesito que me hagas un favor… es urgente…

* * *

Skipper conducía por las calles, había recibido un mensaje de Marlene y por una razón muy desconocida para él, decidió ir. Skipper llegó en el carro de la agencia a la dirección del mensaje. Toco la puerta, y la recepcionista lo atendió. Subió las escaleras y, sin necesidad de usar la llave, puesto a que la puesta estaba abierta, entró. Era un estudio como el de la casa de Marlene, solo que era más pequeño. "_Por qué Marlene me habrá citado aquí?_" pensó. Dio un paso más y… CLANK!

Skipper cayó al suelo…

**Antonio:** Te dije que te alejaras de Marlene, Capitán.

* * *

**A quien habrá llamado Marlene? Skipper despertara y acabara con todo esto? Todo eso en el proximo cap que esta jugoso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap...n.n**

**Y en forma de juego, quiero preguntar: Cual fue la ultima mentira que dijeron? Yo le dije a un amigo que su cabello estaba bien, pero la verdad no lo estaba... Es que estaba tan esponjado que por mas que se peinaba y peinaba... su cabello seguí intacto... Ahora supongo que por su cumple le regalare un quit de shampoos... o un laceado permanente...xD**

**Bien, espero sus opiniones sobre mi fic... y sus respuestas...=D**


	27. Donde está Skipper?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa... bn... como se los prometi, ya es Lunes y toca UpDate (Actualizacion en ingles...xD)**

**En el capitulo anterior deje en claro que este seria un cap muy jugoso. DEFINICION! Que estará lleno de sorpresas, humor, drama y... lo que me encanta y me enloquece... misterio! Y este se encuentra al inicio de este cap con sabor a pudin porque esta dulce y delicioso...xD**

**En fin, ya sin nada mas que decir... Enjoy...xD**

* * *

**Cap.27: Donde está Skipper?**

Era una noche tranquila, todos dormían en sus casas, no había nadie despierto… Después de poner el diario de su hermana en un lugar seguro, Marlene se quedó dormida. _Ya eran como las 2:30 am cuando alguien entró a su habitación por su balcón y se fue directo al armario. Lo abrió y comenzó a buscar, pero sin darse cuenta hizo caer un pequeño joyero… Marlene se despertó media adormilada._

_**Marlene:** Hey... qué estas haciendo?_

_Después de aclarar su vista, se quedó muda al ver quien estaba en su habitación. No era un alguien cualquiera, sino…_

_**Marlene:** Sabannah?_

_**Sabannah:** Oh… lo siento, Marly, te desperté?_

_Marlene parpadeó dos veces, tal vez estaba alucinando de nuevo._

_**Marlene:** Q-Qué haces aquí?_

_**Sabannah:** Estoy buscando lo que es mio._

_**Marlene:** Qué cosa?_

_**Sabannah:** Sabes muy bien la respuesta a eso…_

_**Marlene:** Clasificado…_

_**Sabannah:** (rió) Apuesto a que odias cuando yo lo digo, pero te gusta cuando cierta personita lo dice, verdad?_

_**Marlene:** Qué?_

_**Sabannah:** No creas que no me he dado cuenta._

_**Marlene:** Estoy soñando?_

_**Sabannah:** No, cariño... Soy más real que nunca..._

_**Marlene: **Dime cómo es... cuentamelo todo..._

_**Sabannah: **Bueno... No sé quien dijo que el conocimiento es poder... probablemente, un viejo apestoso... pero tenía razón. Ahora lo veo todo... Echaba de menos estar aquí..._

_**Marlene: **… yo igual..._

_Sabannah sacó del armario el polo blanco hueso que Marlene había usado en el karaoke en la feria._

_**Marlene:** Realmente ocurrió lo que escribiste en tu diario? Estabas siendo chantajeada por Kitka al igual que mi padre?_

_**Sabannah:** Él está pagando más de la cuenta, no lo crees?_

_**Marlene:** Sabannah... necesito saber la verdad._

_**Sabannah:** No puedo_

_**Marlene:** Por favor..._

_**Sabannah:** Dos pueden saber un secreto... solo si uno está muerto_

_A Marlene le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos… estaba llorando…_

_**Marlene:** (sollozando) Cómo puedes decir eso?... a mi..._

_**Sabannah:** Si te cuento la verdad, no tienes que creerla..._

_**Marlene:** K-Kitka te mató?_

_**Sabannah:** (sonríe) Parezco muerta para ti?_

_Marlene se quedó pensando un momento. Sabannah no tenía aspecto zombie... estaba tan arreglada como una modelo, al igual que siempre. No presenciaba heridas... ni si quiera parecía enferma. Su cabello chocolate era tan lacio como siempre lo fue._

_**Marlene:** Entonces… en serio estas viva?!_

_**Sabannah:** Shhh… baja la voz, Marlene… vas a despertar a alguien. Esto es algo que debe manejarse con sumo cuidado… sobre todo porque ya comenzó._

_**Marlene:** Ya comenzó qué?_

_**Sabannah:** Sé que sabrás manejarlo… por ahora, tengo que irme…_

_Sabannah camina hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera vio el portarretrato donde salían las cinco amigas._

_**Sabannah:** Sabes por qué te escogí, verdad?_

_Marlene negó con la cabeza, pero Sabannah no contestó. Se fue y cerró suavemente la puerta._

_**Marlene:** Espera_

_Marlene se levantó de su cama, fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió... no había nadie. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su cama. Miró a su mesa de noche, la foto de Sabannah en el recuadro y se quedó dormida._

A la mañana siguiente, Marlene se despertó muy descansada y algo confundida por el extraño sueño

**Marlene:** Qué sueño para más extraño…

Marlene echa un vistazo a su habitación y… El armario estaba intacto, como si nadie lo hubiese abierto. Miró hacia su balcón y…

**Marlene:** Ay, no…

* * *

En la universidad del arte de California…

**Stacy:** Eso es imposible.

**Marlene:** Entiéndelo, Stacy, alguien entró a mi habitación ayer en la noche…

**Stacy:** Estas diciendo que Sabannah está viva?

**Marlene:** No… eso fue un sueño… Es imposible que lo esté. Solo fue un loco sueño que he tenido, uno más de los tantos en donde ella aparece.

**Stacy:** Y en todos ellos ella te dice que ya es la hora de la verdad (?)

**Marlene:** Pues… no… pero-

**Stacy:** (interrumpiéndola) Sabes, yo no creo que esté muerta.

**Marlene:** Pero fuimos a su funeral! Y mira que esas palabras vienen de mí.

**Stacy:** Lo sé, lo sé… pero… pero... Ok, no se me ocurre nada por ahora, pero eso es lo que creo. Y mira que yo soy alguien muy, muy realista.

**Marlene:** No sé qué hacer…

**Stacy:** Bueno… a qué se refería con "ya comenzó"?

**Marlene:** No lo sé… estoy asustada

**Stacy:** Pues deja de estarlo. Sabannah no quiere que estés asustada.

**Marlene:** Creo que tienes razón. Oye… has visto a Priscilla?

**Stacy:** Si… debe de estar saliendo de clase justo ahora.

Ambas se van a la mesa junto a la fuente, allí estaba Becky con Cabo, Rico y Kowalski.

**Marlene:** (a Cabo) Listo para tu presentación de mañana?

**Cabo:** Debo admitir que estoy algo nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez.

**Stacy:** Si, es normal.

**Becky:** Donde está Priscilla?

**Priscilla:** (desde lejos) Hey!

Todos voltean a mirar a Priscilla. Ella corre hacia donde están todos y le da un gran abrazo a Marlene.

**Marlene:** Hey! Por qué tanta la emoción?

**Priscilla:** Oww… Te haces la que no sabe nada… que linda… (Se sienta)

**Marlene:** (rió) Qué?

**Priscilla:** Oh, vamos… yo ya lo sé. Kowalski me lo dijo esta mañana. Tuve que rogarle para que me lo diga.

**Stacy:** Qué?!

**Priscilla:** Esta vez, yo tengo los puntos en chisme, Stacy

**Stacy:** Explícate, porque ya me perdí

**Priscilla:** Mi primo Jake y Marlene están saliendo.

**Becky y Stacy:** En serio?!

**Marlene:** … en serio?

**Priscilla:** Claro… no me digas que después de haber pasado una larga noche juntos, no pasó nada eh?

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Priscilla:** No te hagas… y no tienes por qué avergonzarte… es natural. Dime, te divertiste?

**Marlene:** Que? Priscy, en serio no sé de lo que hablas

**Priscilla:** Oye, no sé qué tan directa tengo que ser para decirte que ya sé que tú y Jake-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndola) Eso ya entendí… Pero yo no hice eso. Y Jake no pasó la noche en mi habitación… es más, no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana.

**Kowalski, Cabo, Rico y Priscilla:** Qué?!

**Kowalski:** Pero si él mismo me dijo que le habías mandado un mensaje citándolo.

**Marlene:** Pues… no fui yo…

**Kowalski:** Entonces quien fue?

* * *

Skipper despertó. Su vista estaba borrosa, todo le daba vueltas. Cuando recuperó el sentido pudo darse cuenta que estaba en una celda.

**Antonio:** Dormiste bien?

**Skipper:** Antonio? Qué… qué está pasando?

**Antonio:** Te dije que te alejaras de Marlene… ahora tendrás que asumir las consecuencias!

**Skipper:** Fin del juego, Antonio! Ya sácame de aquí!

**Antonio:** Crees que por ser el capitán del equipo de Jockey, o incluso de tu escuadrón de agentes, puedes darme ordenes? Ja! Estas solo ahora Skipper.

**Skipper:** No sé cómo es que sabes que soy un agente… pero he estado miles de veces en misiones donde he estado solo y aun así he triunfado… qué te hace creer que tú lograras vencerme?!

**Antonio:** Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de tener a Marlene a mi lado. Sabannah no me dejo acercármele… por eso tuve que hacer lo posible para conseguirlo. Lo logré, tenía a Marlene a mi disposición y LUEGO APARECES TÚ! APARECES DE LA NADA Y TE PONES EN MI CAMINO!

**Skipper:** Yo no he hecho nada… Sí Marlene no quiere estar contigo, no es culpa mía!

**Antonio:** Eso ya lo veremos, capitán! (se va)

Skipper tomó el celular de su bolcillo y llamó a su segundo al mando: Kowalski.

* * *

En clase de matemáticas, Kowalski estaba dictando su clase…

**Kowalski:** Para representar la operación de logaritmo en una determinada base se escribe la abreviatura _log_ y como subíndice _la base_ y después el número resultante del que deseamos hallar el logaritmo. Por ejemplo, (escribe en la pizarra) _35=243_ luego _log3243=5_. (Voltea a ver a sus alumnos) Cuando se sobreentiende la base, se puede omitir.-

El agente genio fue interrumpido por su cel. Era Skipper. "Gracias al cielo… ya me estaba preocupando" pensó.

**Kowalski:** Eh… por ahora quiero que resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 655 de sus libros

Kowalski sale del salón de clases y contesta la llamada.

**_Skipper:_**_ Hasta que por fin contestas el maldito celular!_

**Kowalski:** Lo siento pero estaba en clases y-

**_Skipper:_**_ (interrumpiéndolo) No me interesa, solo necesito que vengas!_

**Kowalski:** Donde estas?

**_Skipper:_**_ No estoy seguro… _

**Kowalski:** Me dijiste que Marlene te había enviado un mensaje.

**_Skipper:_**_ Lo sé, y así fue. Pero al parecer ella no lo envió, sino Antonio_

**Kowalski:** Antonio?

**_Skipper:_**_ Luego te explico, ahora necesito que vengas!_

**Kowalski:** De acuerdo, les avisaré a los demás

**_Skipper:_**_ NO. Ellos tienen que estar cuidando a las chicas_

**Kowalski:** Entonces…?

**_Skipper:_**_ Kowalski… eres mi segundo al mando… en una pequeña misión en solitario. Ven aquí ahora antes de que sea tarde! (cuelga)_

* * *

**TAN TAN TANNNNnnn... y bien? Que les pareció el cap? Creen que Sabannah esta viva... o que solo fue un mal sueño? Kowalski podrá ir a rescatar a su lider? Que pasara después?**

**Las respuestas a todo esto... en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones...TKM =)**


	28. Chantaje

**hola, ya comienzo con un nuevo cap... Este es un poco mas interesante... creo. Anyway, he recibido varios reviews y... primero que nada, muchas gracias por ellos, me gusta leerlos y saber que les encanta la historia. Segundo... me he quedado sorprendida porque todos quieren que Sabannah este viva...ejjeje... claro que o he dicho que lo este o no, ya el tiempo lo dira, recuerden que este fic ya lo tengo terminado, pero aun me faltan los últimos caps... que ya se están acercando.**

**Pero eso sera luego... ahora con el nuevo cap... enjoy!**

* * *

**Cap.28: Chantaje**

El timbre de cambio de hora y todos salieron de sus clases. Stacy salió del salón y rápidamente se fue al salón del conserje. Kowalski no estaba allí. "_Donde se habrá metido?_" pensó.

**Cabo:** Qué buscas?

**Stacy:** Ah! Cabo… me has asustado. No hagas eso.

**Cabo:** Perdón

**Stacy:** No hay problema.

**Cabo:** Qué haces en el armario del conserje?

**Stacy:** Yo? Y-Yo… solo pasaba por aquí… nada más

**Cabo:** En serio?

**Stacy:** Sip. Es que… pensé que alguien estaba allí adentro.

**Cabo:** Ok. Vamos a la mesa junto a la fuente?

**Stacy:** Claro. Los demás deben de estar allí esperándonos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa junto a la fuente. Stacy seguía preocupada por Kowalski, había salido del salón de clases y no regresó, él no era de dejar su clase. Cabo estaba un poco más calmado, Kowalski le había enviado un mensaje: "Cuida de las chicas junto con Rico". Rico también había recibido el mensaje.

**Priscilla:** Donde está Skipper?

**Cabo:** Eh…

**Rico:** Jockey!

**Priscilla:** Esta en la pista de patinaje?

**Becky:** Es imposible, acabo de estar allí y no está.

**Cabo:** Ehh… es que… es que su clase se retraso.

**Marlene:** Claro que no. Tengo escenotécnia con él y no ha venido.

Rico y Cabo se miraron y dijeron…

**Ambos:** Biblioteca!

**Priscilla:** Yo he estado en la biblioteca. Y desde cuando Jake va a la biblioteca?! Por Kowalski lo entiendo pero-

**Stacy:** Estaba dando clases de matemáticas. Se salió de la nada y nunca más regresó. Fue muy extraño.

Para Priscilla ya no era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto, era claro que Skipper y Kowalski habían salido a una misión. La pregunta que lo preocupaba era cual.

* * *

Kowalski subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Skipper.

**Skipper:** Kowalski! Sácame de aquí!

**Kowalski:** Entendido, Skip-

Kowalski no pudo terminar su frase; alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al igual que Skipper. Antonio lo puso en otra celda.

**Kowalski:** Qué… Qué está pasando?

**Antonio:** No es que tú eres el profesor? Se supone que sabes todas las respuestas.

**Kowalski:** Déjame adivinar… esto es por Marlene

**Antonio:** Vaya… sí que eres listo. Pero no tanto como yo… o como nosotros

**Skipper.** Qué?! Qué quieres decir?

**Kitka:** (entrando por la puerta) El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo… el arte de la guerra

**Skipper y Kowalski:** (sorprendidos) Kitka?!

**Kitka:** Oww… Skipper… amo cuando pronuncias mi nombre… Me hubiese encantado escucharte diciéndolo en mi habitación…

**Skipper:** Estas demente

**Kitka:** Tal vez… En serio es una lástima desperdiciarte. Hubieses sido una gran diversión.

**Skipper:** Yo no hago eso

**Kitka:** Claro… y como no puedo tenerte… NI MARLENE NI NADIE TE TENDRÁ, OISTE!

**Antonio:** Debiste hacerme caso, Skipper… Ahora van a pagar…

**Skipper:** Somos una gran fuerza de élite. Miles de policías en motocicletas y helicópteros podrían venir aquí con una sola timbrada.

Antonio y Kitka se rien.

**Skipper:** Qué es tan gracioso?

**Antonio:** No creo que hagan eso después de haberte despedido.

**Kowalski:** Qué?!

**Antonio:** Son agentes… su misión esta ante todo, no es cierto? Qué pasaría si el general al mando supiera que tuvieron una aventura amorosa con las chicas?

Kowalski se puso nervioso…

**Skipper:** De qué estás hablando? Nosotros nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy en serio!

**Kitka:** Quieres que haga los honores?

Kitka toma el control remoto de la televisión plasma colgada al frente de las celdas. Al prenderla se reprodujo un video. Este era pequeñas tomas en donde Skipper salía hablando con Marlene o enseñándole a jugar tenis. También apareció el beso que ambos se dieron en la clase de teatro. Lo más fuerte estaba al final; las escenas de Kowalski y Stacy en el armario del conserje, en el auto al frente de la casa de Marlene y en el baño de la casa de Priscilla ese día de la pijamada.

**Kitka:** Dime, Skipper… qué pensará de ti tu General al mando cuando sepa que tú teniente tiene aventuras a sus espaldas? Seguro tendrá muy malas expectativas sobre ti…

**Skipper:** (a Kowalski) Cómo pudiste!

**Kowalski:** No fue mi intención! Solo pasó!

**Skipper:** Truchas, Kowalski!

**Kowalski:** Tú también apareces en el video!

**Skipper:** Si, pero no encima de ella!

**Antonio:** Yo que tú me preocuparía por otras cosas… cómo quién es la siguiente.

**Kowalski:** La?

**Kitka:** Seguro te va a encantar reunirte con novia intelectual…

**Antonio:** O tu querida prima…

* * *

**Y... quien creen que sea la siguiente en la lista? Priscilla? o Stacy? Vaya, Skipper debe de estar furioso con su teniente, y el pobre de Kowalski debe de estar mas rojo que un tomate después de ver esos videos...xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo corto, pero me pareció correcto dejarlo hasta ahí.**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones...n.n**


	29. Directo a la trampa

**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... bueno, ya es lunes y eso quiere decir...  
Si! Lunes de Lentejas!  
Quien dijo eso?  
Nadie...n.n'**

**Anyway... es DivertiLunes porque me toca actualizar...jejej (En honor a Abril quien lo dijo en uno de sus reviews...=D)  
Bueno... en este nuevo cap nos sacaremos una de las primeras dudas de este fic: Quien es la que cae primero?  
En si, ya se han resuelto muchas dudas... como el por que Marlene solo cantaba con Stacy (Cap.26)  
Si tienen alguna duda mas, no se olviden de hacermelo saber, tbn pueden emviarme un msj por mi blog**

**Ok, ya no interrumpo mas y... les dejo con este nuevo cap...=)**

* * *

**Cap.29: Directo a la trampa**

Era el día siguiente y todos en casa de Priscilla estaban preocupados por los dos agentes desaparecidos. Para que no se vea muy notorio, habían tenido que llamar a Marlene, Stacy y Becky para decirles que no iban a poner llevarlas a la universidad; habían dado la escusa de que la MiniBand estaba malograda y para hacerla más creíble, tenían que ir a la universidad caminando.

**Priscilla:** Estas seguro que no te ha dicho nada más?

**Cabo:** Nada. Yo también estoy preocupado, y más aún porque hoy es mi primera presentación y estoy muy nervioso.

**Priscilla:** Entiendo…

Al llegar cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases y en el caso de que alguien les preguntara por la ausencia de los dos, tendrían que inventar cualquier escusa sin importar cuán tonta sea esta. No era tan difícil… si no eras como Cabo. El pobre se ponía nervioso y no sabía que decir, le hubiese gustado que eso viniera en el entrenamiento.

A la hora del almuerzo, Todos, menos Skipper y Kowalski, se reunieron en la mesa junto a la fuente. La verdad es que faltaba alguien más… Stacy. Estaba muy preocupada por Kowalski. Se dirigió al salón del conserje con la esperanza de que allí estuviera él esperándola; sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Stacy miro con tristeza el lugar. Luego de un breve momento algo llamó su atención. "_Qué es eso?_" pensó "_Pa-Parece una cámara… cómo es que-_"

**Doris:** Stacy!

**Stacy:** D-Doris?

**Doris:** Hola

**Stacy:** Eh… hola…?

**Doris:** Qué pasa, amiga, parece como si hubieses visto al fantasma de Kanterville

**Stacy:** Es… es Kantervill

**Doris:** En serio? Bueno. Te estaba buscando, amiga

**Stacy:** Amiga?

**Doris:** Si… sé que me he comportado muy mal contigo en estos días. Lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar. La verdad no tengo idea de porqué pensé que tratabas de quitarme a Kowalski… jajajaja... ni si quiera te cae bien.

**Stacy:** (nerviosa) Jajaja… si…

**Doris:** Como sea… estaba pensando en una forma de pedirte perdón

**Stacy:** Eh… no tienes que hacer nada, Doris. En serio, no fue nada

**Doris:** Claro que sí. Por mi culpa no pudiste participar de la gran presentación de la fiesta Claro de Luna así que… quiero que hagas un número especial para la fiesta de Bienvenida.

**Stacy:** En serio?

**Doris:** Claro. Ya he hablado con los demás profesores; están de acuerdo. Pero dicen que te tengo que 'entrenar', qué dices?

**Stacy:** Oh… no lo sé…

**Doris:** Será una gran oportunidad y valdrá como puntos extra.

**Stacy:** Ok…

* * *

Priscilla, Marlene, Becky, Rico y Cabo estaban en el salón de música practicando por última vez la gran canción que Cabo y Becky cantarían en la presentación de los nuevos alumnos. Priscilla estaba muy preocupada por su primo y Kowalski. No sabía dónde estaban, no habían recibido más noticias de ellos. Rico también estaba preocupado pero él sabía perfectamente que tenía que seguir con las indicaciones de Skipper.

**Priscilla:** (se le acerca a Cabo) Cabo

**Cabo:** Qué pasa, Priscilla?

**Priscilla:** Has recibido algún mensaje de Skipper o Kowalski?

**Cabo:** No

**Priscilla:** Estoy muy preocupada

**Cabo:** Yo también, pero seguro todo está bien. Ya sabes cómo es Skipper, siempre sale victorioso.

**Priscilla:** Lo sé… pero no hemos recibido ningún mensaje… y si les paso algo, Cabo?

**Cabo:** No lo sé

**Priscilla:** Mira… yo… yo voy a ir a ver qué está pasando

**Cabo:** Qué?!

**Rico:** Qué?!

Priscilla voltea y ve a Rico de tras de ella, había escuchado toda la conversación.

**Rico:** Yu no vash!

**Priscilla:** Pero tengo qué.

**Cabo:** Es muy peligroso

**Rico:** See…!

**Cabo:** A demás no sabes donde están.

**Priscilla:** No existe algún sistema de rastreo o algo… son agentes, deben de contar con uno

**Rico:** No She

**Cabo:** Bueno…

**Priscilla:** Please…*w*

**Cabo:** Ok… yo… yo creo que sé cómo hacerlo. Una vez vi a Kowalski rastreando a Skipper por solo conocer el paradero de su celular.

**Rico:** En Sherio?]

**Priscilla:** Qué estas esperando?! Rastréalo!

**Cabo:** No sé, Priscy. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no tengo muy buena memoria visual.

**Priscilla:** Tienes que intentarlo

**Cabo:** Pero igual… si lo logro, qué vas a hacer? No puedes ir, es muy peligroso.

**Priscilla:** Si, pero tengo qué

**Rico:** NAHA!

**Priscilla:** Rico!

**Rico:** Peligoso!

**Priscilla:** Lo sé, lo sé… pero… es mi primo del cual hablamos. Estoy preocupada. Además… cuando era niña estuve en varias misiones junto con ustedes y nada malo pasó

**Cabo:** Es porque Skipper estaba allí.

**Priscilla:** Cabo, por favor…. Rico…*w*

**Rico:** Ñaaa… Ok…

**Priscilla:** Si! (los abraza) Los quiero mucho chicos! (se separa) Cabo… necesito tu teléfono, me lo llevaré conmigo.

**Cabo y Rico:** Qué?!

**Priscilla:** Tengo que estar comunicada con ustedes en caso de alguna emergencia.

**Rico:** Yo oy cotigo

**Priscilla:** No, Rico… iré sola. Cabo no puede porque tiene la presentación. Y mientras él está en eso tú tienes que cuidar a Stacy y Marlene. Cabo… tú te encargaras de Becky porque… bueno, van a estar tras bastidores hasta el final de la presentación.

**Cabo:** Ok.

**Priscilla:** Suerte, chicos (se va)

* * *

Priscilla baja del metro, camina algunas cuadras más según las indicaciones del celular de la agencia. "_Espero que este sea el lugar correcto… y que no sea una trampa_" pensó. "_Vamos, Priscilla! Tu primo es un agente y estuviste en varias misiones secretas con él. Ok, ok… fueron pequeñas misiones, casi nada… Pero algo es algo… no puede ser muy difícil o si?_"

Después de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta dio la vuelta y… "_No soy un agente, soy un ratón…_" pensó después de darse cuenta que le habían tendido una trampa y estaba encerrada en una jaula.

**Kitka:** Te estaba esperando…

* * *

Kitka trasladó la celda de Priscilla junto a la de Skipper.

**Skipper.** En qué rayos pensabas?!

**Priscilla:** En rescatarte, estaba preocupada!

**Antonio:** Ya basta! Tu tonta prima cayó en nuestra trampa… ahora solo tendrán que esperar.

**Kowalski:** Esperar a quien?

**Kitka:** Ya llegaron

**Antonio:** A escondernos…

Kitka y Antonio se van por otra puerta, dejando a los tres prisioneros con la duda. Sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en hallar la respuesta. La siguiente pricionera acabada de llegar y estaba en el pasillo…

**_Stacy:_**_ Ya suéltame, Doris!_

Priscilla: (en su celda) Ay no…

**_Doris:_**_ Quieres por favor tratar de calmarte!_

**_Stacy:_**_ Ya suéltame, quiero regresar a la universidad_

**_Doris:_**_ Pensé que querías que te ayudara con tus puntos extra_

**_Stacy:_**_ Pues sí, pero no aquí… esta ni si quiera es tu casa. A donde me llevas?!_

**_Doris:_**_ Ya cállate!_

**_Stacy:_**_ Auxilio! Doris ya en serio, basta!_

**_Doris:_**_ Grita si quieres, nadie te va a escuchar_

**_Stacy:_**_ Pues gritaré más fuerte. AUXILIO! AUXILIO! ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO!_

**_Doris:_**_ Ya cállate!_

**_Stacy:_**_ Atención todo el mundo, atención todo el mundo! El segundo nombre de Doris es Gerturd!_

**_Doris:_**_ CALLATE!_

**_Stacy:_**_ OBLIGAME!_

La puerta se abre, ambas entran, pero Stacy rápidamente voltea a ver a Doris sin darse cuenta de sus amigos que están encerrados en celdas.

**Stacy:** (soltándose) Para ser una completa sifrina eres muy fuerte, casi me dislocas la mano.

**Doris:** Yo que tú me preocuparía en cosas más importantes que una mano… no quieres echar un vistazo y saber donde estas?

Stacy voltea a ver y se da cuenta de sus amigos encerrados en celdas. Rápidamente corre hacia la puerta, al no poder abrirla, corre hacia otra. Esta tampoco se abre.

**Stacy:** Para el juego Doris… esto no es divertido.

**Doris:** Esto no es un juego… Y tu querido novio no podrá salvarte…

**Stacy:** (nerviosa) De qué hablas?

**Doris:** Ya sé lo de tú y Kowalski… crees que soy idiota?!

**Stacy:** (recordando) La cámara en el armario del conserje… tú lo pusiste…

**Doris:** Cuantos puntos de chisme crees que valga eso, Stacy?

**Stacy:** No pudiste planearlo tú sola… alguien te ayudó, no es cierto?

**Doris:** Quieres ser agente también? Admítelo, Stacy… gané. Por primera vez no tienes las respuestas.

**Stacy:** Qué está pasando?

**Doris:** Que ahora es tu turno… a jugar mocosa!

**Stacy:** A jugar mocosa?

Fue ahí cuando Stacy se dio cuenta y pudo armar todo el rompecabezas. Era Doris ese día de la fiesta… Era ella en la biblioteca… Ella tenía puesto los zapatos Varoni falsos…

**Stacy:** Fuiste tú…

**Doris:** Qué cosa?

**Stacy:** Fuiste tú quien me esperaba en la biblioteca ese día… y también fuiste tú la quien le quitó el celular a Sabannah en la fiesta de disfraces de Julien… de allí nos enviaste el mensaje, no es cierto? Porque aun tienes su teléfono… está allí, en el escritorio.

Era cierto, en el escritorio junto a la puerta había varios papeles, lapiceros y otras cosas en las cuales estaba un celular rosado… El celular de Sabannah.

**Stacy:** Por qué haces esto?

**Doris:** Tú lo sabes muy bien…

**Stacy:** Por Kowalski, es por eso?

**Doris:** Es mucho más que eso

**Stacy:** La verdad no tengo idea… éramos buenas amigas cuando éramos niñas…

**Doris:** Exacto… éramos… pero me dejaste por el 'grupito Parks'… pero eso ya lo solucioné hace tiempo…

**Stacy:** Q-Qué quieres decir?

**Doris:** Alguna vez tus padres te contaron el motivo de su separación? (sonrie) La prenda interior en el cajón de tu padre…

**Stacy:** (sorprendida) Oh por Dios! A caso estas completamente loca?!

**Doris:** NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ!

**Stacy:** YO TE HABLO CÓMO YO QUIERA! Por TU culpa mis padres ya no se hablan! Sabes lo duro que fue para Becky y para mí manejar su separación?! Yo… Yo ni si quiera le devuelvo los e-mail's o sus llamadas telefónicas… todos sus presentes los he tirado a la chimenea… No solo arruinaste mi vida… sino también la de mis padres!

**Doris:** Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo… oh, espera! Eso ya no pasará (saca un arma) Tus últimas palabras mocosa.

Con sumo cuidado, Stacy abre su pequeña cartera que traía colgada y saca el rayo gama ya terminado y apunta a Doris.

**Stacy:** Yo no estaría tan segura…

**Doris:** Vaya… al parecer Sabannah si que te subestimó. Baja el arma, Stacy.

**Stacy:** La bajaré cuando bajes la tuya.

**Doris:** No lo haré

**Stacy:** Entonces tampoco cuentes con que yo la bajaré…

**Doris:** Deja de jugar… tú no sabes portar un arma.

**Stacy:** Estudié tenis por 3 años… debe de servir de algo… no?

Sin que Stacy se diera cuenta, la puerta de atrás de abrió y la persona quien entró le puso una mascarilla que le hizo dormirse con tan solo una olfateada. Stacy falló en los brazos de…

**Todos:** Clemson?!

**Clemson:** Te dije que no quería que la mataras!

**Doris:** No iba a hacerlo

**Clemson:** Y por qué el arma?!

**Kitka:** Se suponía que la trajeras viva, no muerta!

**Doris:** Y eso como para qué?! Si al final las cuatro van a terminar como Sabannah.

**Antonio:** Acaso eres nueva?! La necesitamos viva! Si fuera Becky o Priscilla… sería normal

**Priscilla:** Hey!

**Kitka:** Ella tiene información. Por algo es la chismo-rosa del grupo.

**Clemson:** Es muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta.

**Antonio:** Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte.

**Kitka:** Hay que meterla en una jaula… y quítenle ese rayo láser.

**Antonio:** En realidad es un rayo gama.

**Clemson:** Qué inteligente…

Clemson mete a Stacy en una jaula, y antes de salir comienza a acariciarle la cara.

**Clemson:** Oh, mi querida Stacy… y decías que jamás te tendría entre mis brazos

**Kowalski:** YA SUELTALA!

**Clemson:** Jajjajajja… tienes suerte que los demás no me dejen… porque si fuera por mí, la llevaría ahorita mismo a mi habitación…

**Priscilla:** Eres un idiota.

**Clemson:** Di lo que quieras… dentro de un rato no podrás de decir nada… a menos que los muertos hablen.

Clemson saca el celular de Stacy, sale de la jaula y la cierra. Kitka se acerca a los demás con una pequeña canasta.

**Kitka:** Pongan aquí sus celulares.

**Priscilla:** Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?!

**Antonio:** (apuntando a Stacy con un arma) Si no lo hacen… Stacy la paga.

**Skipper:** Mejor dale el celular

**Priscilla:** No

**Skipper:** Dáselo!

**Kitka:** Hazle caso a tu primo, niña!

**Priscilla:** No te lo daré

**Antonio:** A la cuenta de 3 disparo… una…

**Skipper y Kowalski:** Dale el celular

**Priscilla:** No

**Antonio:** Dos…

**Kitka:** Dámelo!

**Priscilla:** Es que yo-

**Kowalski:** (interrumpiéndola) QUE LE DES EL MALDITO CELULAR!

Priscilla se asustó tanto que soltó su teléfono móvil dejándolo caer en la canasta. Acto seguido, Skipper y Kowalski también dieron sus celulares.

* * *

**Wow, Kowalski... que temperamento tan explosivo...jejejje...xD**  
**Aquí terminamos resolviendo otro misterio... el dueño de la voz misteriosa, el que espiaba a Stacy y Kowalski el día de la pijamada... era Clemson.**

**Bien... aquí las preguntas trascendentes...xD**  
**Que pasara después? Quien sera la siguiente victima? Becky o Marlene? Julien también estará metido en ese grupo de rufianes? Cabo y Rico irán a ayudar a sus amigos?**

**Las respuestas en el siguiente cap...**

**Opiniones y reviews please...*w***


	30. Ahora es el turno de Marlene

**Hola! Ya estamos con nuestro cap 30! Wiii... y tbn estamos ya a unos caps de terminar con este fic... como sera el final?  
**

**En estos últimos capítulos se van a estar revelando las respuestas de todo este misterio... cada pregunta. Y en el caso de que uds tengan mas... pueden enviarme un review... y yo les contestare n.n**

**Sin mas que decir... o escribir...(xD) Aquí les dejo en siguiente cap...n.n**

* * *

**Cap.30: Ahora es el turno de Marlene**

Ya eran las 4pm, dentro de tres horas sería la gran presentación de Cabo. Priscilla no había vuelto a comunicarse con ellos, y Stacy no aparecía por ningún lado. Rico y Cabo estaban muy preocupados, habían intentado llamar, pero siempre contestaba el buzón de voz. Al menos Becky y Marlene están a salvo, aunque la chica de ojos avellana no estuviera con ellos. Marlene le había dicho a Becky que se había olvidado algo en casa y que iría a recogerlo para luego volver al auditorio.

Lo que Becky no sabía era que, en realidad, Marlene se había ido a casa de su hermanastra: Kitka. Se había metido al estudio por la ventana. Habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza… la principal: Por qué Sabannah había señalado el estudio de Kitka como el centro del abismo? El estudio parecía uno normal, con bibliotecas, escritorios, varios libros, los instrumentos… Marlene se sentó en el escritorio y revisó los archivos de la laptop de Kitka. Entre todos sus documentos había una carpeta con varias fotos de ella, Sbannah y sus amigas en distintas escenas (reuniones en el estudio, pijamadas, bailes, pic nics, en la piscina, etc.) También estaban la información académica de cada una.

Necesitaba más respuestas, así que optó por entrar al Internet. Los adolescentes de hoy tenían la costumbre de dejar abiertas sus cuentas y su correo electrónico… Puros e-mails de Antonio, Doris y Clemson, sin mencionar a un tal Dr. E. Pero no debía ser tan importante…

**Marlene:** (leyendo) Hotel Hollywood Roosevelt… (Hace clic y sigue leyendo) Reservaciones para una noche… tarjeta de… Oh, por Dios… Antonio Villarreal. Eso quiera decir que… Antonio y Kitka…

No pudo terminar la frase porque se dio cuenta de otro e-mail pasado sobre otra reservación, la cual había hiso realidad antes de vacacione: El Hotel Aloja… Antes que pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían al estudio. Marlene cerró todo, puso la laptop donde estaba y salió por la misma ventada por donde entró.

Las calles estaban desiertas, todo estaba en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el viento soplando contra los árboles. Marlene caminaba directo al instituto. Había tomado otro camino de regreso… la verdad era que estaba huyendo, no sabía de qué pero sentía que la estaban vigilando. Al llegar a la mitad de la calle no pudo resistir y volteó a ver si alguien la seguía… Nadie. "_Ya basta, Marlene… nadie te está siguiendo, es solo producto de tu imaginación._" pensó. Caminó nuevamente hasta su antigua dirección. "_Ahh… no debí cambiar de rumbo… y mucho menos por el camino más largo._"

Crack!

**Marlene:** (volteo hacia atrás) Ah…!

Nada…

**Marlene:** Esto ya deben de ser alucinaciones

Marlene volvió hacia su antigua dirección, volteó la esquina y después de dar 10 pasos sintió nuevamente la presencia de alguien. "_Dios… esto no puede estar pasando. Ahh… Skipper me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…_".

Crack!

**Marlene:** (volteo hacia atrás) Ah…!

Nadie…

"_Ouu… debí quedarme en con los demás... Esto solo está alterando mis nervios… No hay nadie siguiéndome, son solo alucinaciones mías. N-No?_" pensó. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera detrás de ella, o vigilando que no hubiera nada extraño. Hasta que notó algo. Una sombra. Venía de la esquina que acababa de cruzar. La sombra estaba quieta al igual que ella.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, Marlene comenzó a caminar, lentamente, hacia la esquina. Solo faltaba un paso más pero un extraño ruido hiso que volteara.

**Marlene:** Ahh!

Era una paloma que había aterrizado en un árbol

**Marlene:** (suspiró) Es solo una paloma…

Sin que lo viera venir, el dueño de la sombra sale de su escondite y la toma por atrás, tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

* * *

Volviendo a nuestros agentes…

Skipper, Kowalski y Priscilla seguían en las celdas. Habían estado peleando y discutiendo cosas como por qué Priscilla desobedeció las ordenes de Rico o el hecho de que Kowalski tuviera una aventura amorosa con Stacy a escondidas o quejándose de que Doris haya metido los celulares de todos en una licuadora, rompiéndolos en pedazos… pero ahora permanecían en silencio. Nadie decía nada y mucho menos la pobre de Stacy que aun no despertaba. Antonio estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo un libro.

Pronto se escucharon los pasos de alguien; Kitka y los demás estaban de vuelta… o eso es lo que pensaban. Kitka entró junto con un robusto hombre que sujetaba a Marlene de los brazos.

**Kitka:** Mira quien vino a visitarnos…

**Skipper, Kowalski y Priscilla:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** Ay no…

**Antonio:** (deja el libro y se levanta) Marlene…

**X:** Donde la pongo?

**Skipper:** X?

**X:** Si… un gusto verte de nuevo Skipper

**Skipper:** Por qué haces esto?

**X:** Por tú culpa me despidieron de la agencia… bien… supongo que arreglaremos cuentas.

**Kowalski:** Entonces te uniste a este grupo de lunáticos para hacer esto? Pero… por qué? No tiene sentido.

**Marlene:** X es… es el guardaespaldas de mi padre… y también lo era de Sabnnah…

**Priscilla:** O sea… eras un infiltrado en la casa de Marlene?

**X:** Al inicio no… pero luego tuve una pelea con Sabannah. La mocosa de tu hermana me metió en problemas con tu padre y él me degradó de cargo.

**Kitka:** Lo convencí para que se uniera a nosotros. Odiábamos a Sabannah así que hicimos un plan…

**Priscilla:** Qué? Matarla?!

**Kitka:** Eso fue un accidente!

**Marlene:** No es cierto! Tú lo planeaste todo… mensajes en su teléfono… entrar a su habitación por las noches… Las notas en su locker… Ustedes eran la razón por la cual ella siempre actuaba tan misteriosa todo el tiempo…

**Kitka:** Pues adivina qué "hermanita"… ella también hacía lo mismo…

**Marlene:** Tratando de averiguar quién se escondía de tras de todo. Y el hecho de que te descubriera a ti y a Antonio fue motivo suficiente para seguir torturándola, no es cierto?

**Kitka:** Ya veo… tú lo tienes, verdad?

**Marlene:** T-Tener qué cosa?

**Kitka:** Su diario… qué más?

**Marlene:** No sé de lo que estás hablando…

**Kitka:** Vamos… tú lo tienes. Lo sé. Ella misma declaró que tú seguirías con este juego… no pudo dejarte sin hablarte de nosotros.

**Priscilla:** No creo que ella haya dicho eso

**Antonio:** No… pero eso es lo que dio a entender

**Kitka:** Donde está!

**Marlene:** Grita todo lo que quieras… yo no diré nada.

**Kitka:** ERES UNA TONTA AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA!

Marlene se ofendió tanto por el comentario de Kitka que trató de tirarle una bofetada, pero ella la retuvo.

**Kitka:** Este juego ya me lo sé

**Marlene:** y te sabes este? (le tira una bofetada con su otra mano)

**Kitka:** Ah!

Kitka le respondió, pero no con una bofetada, sino empujo a Marlene dentro de una celda junto a la de Priscilla y cerró con candado.

**Kitka:** Ahora dime donde está!

**Marlene:** No te voy a decir nada

**Kitka:** Antonio!

Antonio saca un arma y apunta a Stacy. Era el mismo método de chantaje que habían utilizado para que Skipper, Kowalski y Priscilla les dieran sus celulares.

**Kitka:** AHORA DIME DONDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO DIARIO!

**Marlene:** … En el estudio…

**Kitka:** Excelente… Antonio, X!

**Marlene:** No querrás decir Wally Dully?

**Kitka:** Callate! Chicos! Ya saben que hay que hacer.

**Antonio:** Doris y Clemson ya están en la entrada

**Kitka:** Perfecto.

Kitka, Antonio y X se fueron dejando a nuestros amigos solos…

**Skipper:** Por qué le dijiste-

**Marlene:** Basta! Ok, basta… ya tuve suficiente por hoy no lo crees?!

**Skipper:** Yo no-

**Marlene:** Solo… déjame tranquila…

* * *

**Y... Kitka encontrara el diario de Sabannah? Nuestros amigos podrán escapar de sus celdas?**

**Averígualo**** en el siguiente capitulo...wii...=)  
**

**En el capitulo anterior, Abril me pregunto lo siguiente:  
P: Quienes eran las dos personas en casa de Priscilla esa noche en la pijamada?  
R: En este capitulo (24), se dice que eran las voces de dos mujeres, las únicas que pueden ser son Kitka y Doris.**

**Ya saben, si tienen mas preguntas, haganmelo saber...n.n**

**Espero sus opiniones y reviews...*w***


	31. Mort al rescate

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Quiero decirles tres cosas:  
1) Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer... les prometi actualizaciones todos los Lunes, y ayer falle...u.u Pero estaba haciendo un trabajo que... ya pronto lo veran.  
2) En el capitulo anterior les mencione que ya estamos a pocos caps de terminar, asi que atentos para que puedan resolver las dudas que tenian. Al finalizar el fic publikare en mi blog toda una serie de preguntas con sus respuestas.  
3) En este cap... aparece un personaje conocido. Supongo que ya lo saben... esta en el titulo.**

**Bueno... espero que disfruten este cap.**

* * *

**Cap.31: Mort al rescate**

Ya habían pasado una hora desde que Marlene se unió al "club de los encarcelados". El silencio invadía la habitación y todos estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar si Kitka encontraba el diario de Sabannah. X se había quedado vigilándolos… pero ahora estaba dormido. No tener con quien hablar y que no se escuche ningún sonido, eran motivos suficientes para rendirse y caer ante el sueño. Stacy aun no despertaba…

**Priscilla:** Cuando crees que se despierte?

**Kowalski:** No lo sé… dependiendo de cuan denso sea la cantidad de oxido de nitrógeno que haya olido. Máximo puede tardar todo un día o dos…

**Priscilla:** Aun me cuesta creer que tú y ella hayan estado saliendo…

**Kowalski:** Pensé que tú serías la menos sorprendida…

**Priscilla:** Por qué?

**Kowalski:** Fue lo primero que me dijiste después de mi primer día.

**Priscilla:** (sonríe) Cierto…

Pronto se escuchan unos pequeños pasos, pero no pasos cualquiera. No eran humanos. Esto llamó la atención de los cuatro, quienes comenzaron a mirar hacia la puerta de donde provenían esos ruidos. Alguien se estaba acercando.

**Priscilla:** Ay no…

Pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella salió… Mort, el pequeño perrito color caramelo de Julien.

**Marlene:** Mort?

**Priscilla:** Clemson debe de haberlo dejado aquí.

**Marlene:** Él podría ayudarnos

**Skipper:** Un perro?

**Marlene:** Stacy siempre lo cuida y he visto que en más de dos ocasiones ha podido recibir órdenes y cumplirlas muy bien.

**Priscilla:** Claro… pero a cambio de algo.

**Marlene:** Bien, tienes alguna galleta?

**Priscilla:** Nop

**Skipper:** Pero debemos intentar, solo es cosa de engañarlo. Miren y aprendan… Hey! Mort! Ven aquí chico!

Mort no se movió

**Marlene:** Por ahora las lecciones déjaselas a Kowalski. Mort no te va a obedecer porque no te conoce. Es algo tímido.

**Priscilla:** Pues… a Kowalski tampoco lo conoce, y a mí con las justas me ha visto en tres ocasiones.

**Marlene:** Por eso es que llamarlo es mi trabajo. Ven, Mort… ven perrito bonito… venga!

Mort dirigió su mirada a Marlene.

**Marlene:** Mort… ve y tráeme las llaves que están en el escritorio de ese horrible de X.

**Mort:** Guau?

**Marlene:** Llaves… las llaves, Mort… tráeme las llaves…

**Skipper:** No creo que te haga caso.

Después de este comentario, Mort se subió al escritorio de X y tomó las llaves. Al bajar con un gran salto, estas hicieron ruidos provocando que X se mueva y casi despierte

**Priscilla:** Ay no…

**Marlene:** Shh…

Sin tratar de hacer más ruido, Marlene se acercó lo más que pudo a X, y comenzó a cantar una canción lenta.

**Marlene:**  
sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi  
haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku wo  
_/Cuando estoy sola, busco calidez,  
remontando la distancia a mis queridos recuerdos/_

haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite  
hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau  
_/Sosteniendo a su amado hijo en sus brazos,  
una madre canta una canción de cuna bajo el sol/_

yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni  
yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo  
_/En la mejilla de un pequeño jugando en el país de los sueños,  
una hada hace hoyuelos de felicidad/_

X se volvió a dormir.

**Priscilla:** Linda canción

**Marlene:** Gracias… Sabannah solía cantarla cuando era niña…

Mort comenzó a acercarse poco a poco

**Marlene:** Eso es Mort… ven aquí… ven lindo perrito…

Mort da dos pasos, se detiene, voltea y ve a Stacy. Durante los últimos años Stacy había sido quien cuidaba de Mort cuando Julien y Clemson salían, le había tomado mucho cariño. Al ver a su amiga tirada y durmiendo en el suelo, Mort se acercó a ella.

**Marlene:** No, Mort, aquí… Deja a Stacy en paz… ella está bien… ven cosita bonita, tengo una galleta para ti…

Al escuchar la recompensa que iba a obtener, Mort dejó a Stacy a un lado y comenzó poco a poco a caminar hacia Marlene

**Marlene:** Eso, pequeño… ven con la tía Marlene…

Mort se acerca un poco más y Marlene lo toma entre sus brazos para luego quitarle las llaves de su hocico. Al tener las llaves a su disposición, abre su jaula sin hacer ningún ruido, sale y luego abre la jaula de Priscilla. Luego ambas abrieron las jaulas de Skipper y Kowalski, este último se dirigió donde estaba Stacy junto con Marlene. Ella se encargó de abrir la celda y el científico fue hacia el escritorio para tomar la mascarilla que Clemson había usado para hacer dormir a Stacy, se lo lanzó a Skipper, y este se lo colocó a X.

**Priscilla:** Y ahora… cual es el plan?

**Skipper:** Déjame pensar… no tenemos celulares, lo que quiere decir que no podemos contactarnos con Rico y Cabo-

**Priscilla:** (interrumpiéndolo) Error. Yo tengo el celular de Cabo

**Skipper y Kowalski:** Qué?!

**Priscilla:** Me lo dio para que pudiera rastrear sus teléfonos (se lo da a Skipper)

**Skipper:** Qué, se puede hacer eso?

**Kowalski:** Ah… Cabo debió haberme visto haciéndolo una vez… Me sorprende que hasta ahora recuerde como lo hice.

**Marlene:** Sabes lo que me sorprende? Qué tu novia siga sin despertar pero… claro, eres un agente y no te debe importar, solo importa tu trabajo

Los tres se acercan a ayudar a Marlene con Stacy.

**Kowalski:** Cómo sabes sobre-?

**Marlene:** (interrumpiéndolo) Larga historia… lo importante ahora es… cuando despertará?

**Kowalski:** No lo sé… tendría que llevarla a analizar.

**Skipper:** Le acabo de enviar un mensaje a Rico, tenemos que estar allá ahora.

**Priscilla:** Que hay de Stacy?

**Skipper:** Creo que podemos confiar en que Marlene y tú (refiriéndose a su prima) la cuidaran bien hasta que esto termine.

**Marlene:** Claro… y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? La casa de Priscilla está infestada de cámaras, y es imposible pasar de desapercibida si llevo a una desmayada en mi casa. Además… necesito a Stacy despierta.

**Skipper:** Pues tendrás que tratar porque no hay otra forma.

**Marlene:** Escucha… si nos dejas solas… terminaremos igual.

**Priscilla:** Tiene razón

**Skipper:** Pero Priscilla estará con ustedes. Ella sabe algunas cosas

**Priscilla:** Creo que deberías dejar de mentir porque después de mi fracaso en una pequeña misión de… "rescatando a mi primo", ni yo misma me lo creo.

**Skipper:** Oh, por favor!

**Marlene:** Quieras o no, todos estamos en esto. Escucha, necesito a Stacy despierta… si está dormida será un blanco fácil. Así que Kowalski la llevará a casa de Priscilla para que ayude a Stacy.

**Priscilla:** Entrarán por la puerta de la cocina

**Kowalski:** De acuerdo.

**Skipper:** Esperen, esperen… esto no se hará así.

**Priscilla:** No. Skipper, Marlene tiene razón… así Kowalski ayudará a Stacy a despertarse, la estará cuidando mientras nosotros vamos por Kitka, Antonio, Doris y Clemson. Tenemos que impedir que lleguen donde Becky. Además, Rico y Cabo estarán allí para protegerla

**Skipper:** Ok… pero en ese caso… Marlene irá con Kowalski

**Marlene:** No

**Skipper:** Claro que sí. Es muy peligroso para que vayas.

**Marlene:** Ve sin mi… y no lograrás nada. No conoces el auditorio ni los bastidores de la universidad.

**Skipper:** Tengo a Priscilla para eso y un mapa en el celular.

**Marlene:** Claro… eso también ayuda. Sin embargo… no conoces a quienes te estás enfrentando tanto como yo

**Skipper:** Y eso que tiene que ver?

**Marlene:** El diario de Sabannah… yo lo leí. Me necesitas si quieres terminar con todo esto.

**Priscilla:** Tiene razón…

**Skipper:** Ok… tú ganas, iras con nosotros. Pero no quiero que te apartes de mi, ok

**Priscilla:** Oww…

**Marlene:** Creo que ya hemos dejado claro de que… nada pasa entre nosotros y si voy… es solo para terminar con todo esto

**Skipper:** Ah sí? Pues… cómo lo harás? No me acuerdo haberte visto en la escuela militar.

**Marlene:** Creo que sabes perfectamente mi relación familiar con Kitka… Ella… solía venir a jugar a mi casa cuando era niña mientras su mamá "trabajaba" para mi padre…

**Skipper:** (rió) Y eso que tiene que ver?

**Marlene:** Las escondidas era mi juego favorito con Kitka (mira a Skipper) Sabes por qué?... Yo siempre ganaba…

* * *

**Y bien? Que les parecio? Podra Marlene ayudarlos encontrardo las pistas de Sabannah? Podra Kowalski hacer que Stacy se despierte? Kitka encontrara el diario de Sabannah?**

**Todo en el siguiente capitulo... Esta vez no tardare en actualiza, se los prometo...;D**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones... cualquier duda o pregunta, haganmelo saber...n.n**


End file.
